Angelo custode
by TTWolf
Summary: After Edwards untimely death, Bella flees to Seattle where she finds a stray German Shepherd puppy who soon changes her life forever. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Prologue

**HEY FANFICTION PEOPLE! I had thought of this idea for a story awhile ago but I didn't think much of till like a week ago, and so I decided to write it. This is just the prologue (obviously) and I don't really think I did that amazing on it, but I promise it'll get better! I'll try to have the next chapter up my next week, if enough people review that is. I hope you guys like:D **

**Full summary:** **Following the instantaneous death of her boyfriend Edward, Bella, in desperate need to get away, moves from her home in Arizona to Seattle. Three years later, she finds a stray German Sheppard puppy, which in time shows her the meaning of life, and ends up changing her world forever****.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT LINE!**

**REVIEW!**

_Prologue_

"Edward Slow down," I snapped.

Edward, my boyfriend of three years was speeding down the roads of phoenix. I swear just because he had a Volvo he thought he could go a hundred miles an hour and get away with it. And the fact that the road was completely deserted wasn't helping. I looked at the clock on the dashboard it read 2:30 am. We were just driving back from Mike's annual end of the school year party. Yeah I know it's early to be leaving a party, but I was tired, I had a migraine and I had killer cramps, the joys of being a women.

Edward looked over at me, his emerald eyes shining from the reflection of the moon, and smiled my favorite crooked smile making my insides melt.

"You know I'm not going to crash, bells," he said in his smooth angelic voice, "But if you wish for me to slow down I will."

And he did, I smiled my thanks to him and leaned my head against the cool window, closing my eyes. We drove in a comfortable silence for awhile before I head Edward curse loudly and felt the car curve sharply. My eyes snapped open and I shot up in my seat, clutching on the leather seat. It happened so fast, the car swerved towards the trees; a dark object had plunged out of the forest and onto the road, I was too shocked to even scream.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled, and I felt his body on mine as the windshield exploded.


	2. Memoires

"BELLA!" I heard a loud high pitched scream from across the hall.

I stopped and turned around to see Alice, my best friend and roommate, running down the hall, pushing and shoving the students who were unfortunate enough to get in her way dragging a scared looking Jasper along with her. I sighed, Alice was my best friend and I loved her dearly but sometimes her perkiness really irritated me. When she was about a foot away from me she all but threw herself on me, making me stagger back a little. Her spiky black hair that seemed to have a mind of its own tickled my nose.

"Hey Alice," I said, putting on my best fake smile, "Hey Jasper,"

"Hello Bella," Jasper smiled.

"So were going shopping today right?" Alice said, pulling away from me, her tiny frame was vibrating in excitement.

"Cant, I have work," I stated, trying to sound like I was actually upset about not begging able to go shopping, when I was actually ecstatic, I absolutely hated shopping.

Alice's face visibly dropped, "But today's your day off!" she wined.

"It was, but Angela called in sick so I'm working her shift."

"Ugh! This sucks," she huffed.

"Yup." I replied.

"Well Jazzy, looks like it's just you and me," Alice said, looking at Jasper. His shoulders slumped and he sighed in defeat. I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I gotta get going, so I'll see you at home." I said starting to turn away.

"Bells it's raining, you want me to give you a ride?" she ask, a little bit hesitantly.

"No!" I snapped. I didn't mean to be snap at Alice, but she knew I didn't like driving or being in a car for that matter, unless it was absolutely necessary. Ever since the accident I've had a fear of cars.

"The café is a couple blocks off campus, and I have an umbrella," I said.

"Ok then," Alice sighed, "I'll see you when you when you get home."

I turned and walked down the hall without saying bye. I hated arguing with people, especially Alice, but the accident is a very touchy subject, and she knew that. I know she was just trying to help, but she knew I got panicky in a car. When I got outside, just like Alice said, it was pouring. I didn't bother running, it didn't matter if I did or not I was still going to be drenched by the time I got to the café, and I lied about having an umbrella, I left it at home.

I walked through the empty campus; every now and then a student would run past me, their heads bent low trying to dodge the rain. Big fat rain drops splashed against the ground, making large puddles. I was completely drenched; my hair was plastered against my face as was my clothes to my body. All was silent except for the splattering of the rain drops and the roar of occasionally thunder.

Suddenly something flew on my and stuck to my chest. I looked down and saw a wet piece of paper, I peeled it off carefully so that it wouldn't rip and read it. In dark bold letters it read:

**VOLUNTEERS NEEDED AT SEATTLE CHILDRENS HOSPITAL! **

Under it were additional information and an enlarged picture of a child, no more than 8 years of age, lying on a hospital bed with breathing tubes up his nose, a large smile plastered on his face. I stopped were I was, my focused completely on the picture of the child. From the soggy mess that was the paper I saw that he had piercing emerald green eyes and his hair was the color of bronze.

_Edward_….was all I could think of while looking at this boy. He had the same eyes, and hair and he was completely covered in bruises. He looked like a younger version of Edward after the accident.

_Edward_. My eyes stung with tears that were mixed in with rain drops. I couldn't take my gaze away from the picture. Images began to flood in my mind, resurfacing after years of hiding.

_Me, waking up in a hospital room, breathing tubes stuck up my nose, the rhythm beeping of the heart monitor attached to me. My father held my hand carefully as to not disturb the tube that led to an IV bag. The solemn look on the doctors face as I asked for Edward. The doctor telling me that Edward was in a coma, the love of my life, _his_ son, was in a coma. _

My breathing became ragged as I began to hyperventilate. My heart thumping badly in my chest felt like it was about to explode. A cool sweat covered my body but was immediately washed away by the rain. I searched franticly in my bag for my anxiety pills. I tried to block the images that formed in my head but to no avail.

_I walked into Edwards's room, holding onto the pole that held the IV bag for support. Edwards's mother was, like my father, holding Edward's hand, silent tears falling from her eyes. Edward was lying motionless on his bed, the beeping of his heart monitor seemed faint, and his breathing was shallow. Bruises and scratches covered his entire body. A large amount of stitches ran across his forehead down past the corner of his right eye. He was deathly pale. As if in slow motion I walked over to him and ran my fingers through his hair, whispering his name. He did not stir, his breathing didn't hitch, the heart monitor didn't skip a beat, there was no reaction at all but silence. _

With shaky, wet hands I opened the cap to the little orange bottle. I was on my knees in a puddle on the floor. I poured two small white pills in to my hand, and brought them up to my mouth. My mouth was dry and my breathing was labored. With much force I swallowed the pills. I was shaking all over, but not from the cold. I flinched as the next wave of memories hit me.

_Dr. Cullen, Edward's father, walked over to his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder. He sighed and there was a long silence before he proceeded to explain to us Edward's condition. With each word he said my world slowly began to die. Edward was in a coma. It would be somewhat of a miracle if he made it through. Edward was never going to wake up again. Esme's sobs echoed throughout the room; I could hear Dr. Cullen whisper words of comfort to her. I stood there, frozen, completely numb. _

I felt numbness creep through my body, my vision was becoming spotted. I fell over, my head hitting the wet ground. With my last bit of strength I pulled out my phone and called Alice. I heard her voice through the phone, and everything went black.

**FINALLY IT'S DONE! **

**Soooooo what do you think? **

**Next chapter will be up soon hopefully. Life has been extremely stressful lately, what with my 15s and finals and what not. **

**Please Review! It'll help me update faster! :D**

**R.I.P Daddy's little cannibal, you were an icon and will be greatly missed.**


	3. Message

I was in a meadow in the middle of a forest, that much as certain, but were? In was engulfed in a field of beautiful flowers of every shape, color, and size you could ever imagine. The sky was clear blue, not a single cloud in sight, which means I wasn't in Seattle. The suns visible rays washed over the meadow and warmed my entire body. I looked down at myself and noticed I was wearing a white sundress and I was barefoot. I was sitting in the middle of the meadow, the tall grass tickling my arms as they blew in the steady breeze. I sighed in delight. I was absolutely elated; I felt no pain or sorrow what's so ever.

"Its beautiful, Isn't it love." Said a dulcet voice.

I froze. I knew that voice; it was a voice id recognizes anywhere over a mile away.

_Edward_, I thought. I shot up from where I sat and spun around, directly in front of me, not a foot away was Edward. He wore all white, white pants, a white T-shirt and like me he was barefoot. His frame blocked the sun, which shun from behind him forming what looked like a halo around his body. His bronze hair was a sexy mess upon his head, and his green eyes shined like emerald and he was smiling my favorite crooked smile. He looked just like an angel; all that was missing were his wings. That's it, I was in heaven, I had died and gone to heaven.

"Edward?" I managed to whisper; I felt like I couldn't breathe, like I was frozen in time, tears began to form in my eyes.

"Yes my love," he said.

A sob broke through my chest as I threw my arms around him, burying my face into his chest as sobs racked through my body. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and buried his face into my hair, I heard him sigh in contentment.

"Hush now my love," He whispered, running his fingers through my hair in an attempt to calm me down, "There is no need for tears."

It took me a moment but I was finally able to compose myself. He pulled away and held me at arm's length. With one hand he whipped away the tears from my face; I leaned into his palm and lightly kissed his wrist. I breathed in deeply, savoring his intoxicating aroma.

"I have missed you, Edward, so much." I said.

"As have I." he said, and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

Without thinking I reached up and gently kissed his cool lips. He cupped my face with both hands and kissed me with such passion I thought I could faint from the pure ecstasy of it. But all to quickly he pulled away, almost reluctantly and pulled me to his body, once again wrapping his arms around my waist and with such grace sat crossed legged on the ground, with me on his lap. I curled myself in to a ball on top of him, molding my body to his and resting my head under his chin. We sat like this, in a blissful silence, for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Edward?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Hmmm." He mumbled.

"Where are we? Am I dead?" I asked looking up at him.

He chuckled, "No love you are not dead."

This confused me, "Then why is it that I am here with you?" I asked.

"Because fate has something in store for you." He said and began to get up, pulling me with him. "We must part for now, love." He said such pain and sadness filling his eyes.

I shook my head violently. NO, I thought, I couldn't leave him not after I just got him back.

"No," I croaked, "Don't leave me again."

"it's not permanent my love," He said, moving a strand of hair that fell in front of my face, I grabbed his hand, holding on to it for dear life, "We shall meet again."

"No!" I shouted, warm tears falling freely down my face, "I don't want to go back to a life without you! It hurts Edward; please don't make me go back alone."

Tears filled his agonized eyes, but they never fell over, "You are never alone," he said sternly. He leaned in and kissed my lips, I closed my eyes and melted in to it, slowly he pried his fingers out of my hand, and before I knew it he was gone.

I fell to my knees in pure anguish, my heart felt like it had been stabbed by a hundred knives. Large warm tears fell down my face, sobs shaking through my body; I wrapped my arms around myself, as to keep me from falling apart. I screamed up at the now darken sky.

I woke up with a jolt, nearly falling off my bed. Tears fell down my face and my body shook franticly, I was having trouble breathing.

With shaking hands I pushed back the hair that had fallen on my face, noticing that it was damp with sweat. I looked at my surroundings; somewhat disoriented and realized I was in my room. There was a soft meow next to me and I looked down to see our cat, Dolce, lying on one of my pillows, her yellow green eyes looking up at me. Dolce was completely white with a pink rim stone collar, Alice named her after the famous fashion designer, Dolce& Gabbana, she's been begging for another cat so we can name it Gabbana but I refuse.

Dolce got up and walked over to me, rubbing her body against my arm and purring happily. I ran my fingers down her back and scratched her ears, her purring became louder as she lay down and rolled on her side. I laid back down on my side, my head sinking into my pillow, and I pulled the covers up to my chin. Once Dolce realized I wasn't going to pet her anymore she got up, stretched and walked over to my other pillow, curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. I watched her for a moment; her eyes were closed shut, her back rose and fell as she breathed softly, she seemed to be in a peaceful sleep, an occasional purr would rumble in her chest. Lucky her, I thought.

There was a light tap at my door before it was slightly open. Alice's head pocked out through the crack, her short hair was a total mess, sticking out in every direction. I could tell she had just woken up.

"Oh Bella your awake," she sighed in relief when she saw me staring up at her, obviously she was checking up on me. Alice opened the door further and walked through the door, she had on a pink silk robe over her pajamas, confirming my belief that she had just woken up. She walked through my large bedroom and sat on the edge of my bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, running her fingers through my hair.

I just shrugged.

"You gave use quite a scare there, Bells." She said, not meeting my gaze.

"What happened?" I asked my voice raspy; I coughed in an attempt to clear it.

Alice lowered her head and sighed. "After you called me, Jasper and I went looking for you, I was worried because you didn't answer me I knew you were having an attack." She swallowed hard and held on to my hand before continuing, "We found you lying in the middle of the court yard, you were barely conscious. Jasper picked you up and we put you in my car, the whole time you were whispering Edwards name and begging us not to take you to the hospital."

She drew in a shaky breath, I squeezed her hand. She looked up at me and smiled her eyes moist with unshed tears.

"You were completely soaked and shivering, I was scared you may have had hypothermia, but you kept begging and crying for me not to take you to the hospital, so I told Jasper to just take us home. I changed you and laid you in bed, after awhile you were calm enough to fall asleep."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Three in the morning." She replied.

Damn, I've been out that long.

"I'm sorry, Ali," I whispered.

"Don't apologize, Hun." She said, scooting closer to me and whipping a tear that escaped and was slowly making its way down my face. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I began sobbing uncontrollably. Alice lay down in front of my and wrapped her small arms around me, whispering sweet nonsense in my ear and soothing my hair. I clutched her robe in my fist and sobbed in her chest, probably ruining her robe.

"I-I-just mi-miss him so-much," I sobbed.

"Shhh, I know, Bells, it'll be ok, you'll be ok." She whispered soothingly.

"How do you know?" I cried, "How do you know it'll be ok?"

"I don't, but you just got to hope and have faith in yourself," She replied, "Once you choose to hope, anything is possible."

My sobs soon calmed down, but I still held on to Alice.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked, I didn't want to be alone.

"Of course, but you got to scoot over," she replied.

I slid to the other side of the bed and Alice got in, pulling the covers over her body.

Dolce jumped from her spot on my pillow and curled up against Alice's belly. Alice stroked the cats head, making her purr like a motorboat.

"Night, Alice," I whispered.

"Goodnight, Bells." I heard her say before blackness took over me.

**And there you go. My longest chapter so far. I know its going a little bit slow right now but things will start to heat up soon;D**

**I want more reviews! So if you read it please review, even if it's a negative one.**

**I'll try to update next week, but finals are hell right now. But on the bright side m getting a dwarf rabbit next month:3 **

**Before I go I'd just like to give credit to my baffle Lori who helped me with the hospital flyer thing, THANK OU LORI!!! BTW you should all check out her story His Angel, her penname is LoriVampp, its amazing!**

**And I'm done now so !**


	4. Discovery

I opened my eyes to see my light shining in through window drapes. I yawned and stretched, before rolling off my bed. I looked over at Alice still sleeping peacefully on her stomach, one arm pillowing her head; Dolce was curled up in ball on her back, fast asleep, both of them snoring softly. I took a glance at the clock on my bedside table which read, 10:45am. It was Saturday so nether me or Alice had classes.

I quietly tiptoed to my walk in closet/ art room. I turned my huge walk in closet, much to Alice's dismay, in a little art studio. I opened the door and stepped in, turning on the light as I did so. As I said my closet was huge, the corner on the far right held my cloths while the rest of the room had art stuff thrown around. I grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a red light sweater and walked out the room, softly closing the door behind me. I made my way to the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror.

I looked like shit, my hair looked like a hay stack, my eyes were all red and blotchy from crying and there were dark circles under them and I was so pale you could practically see the little blue veins under my skin. Fucking gross. I turned away from the mirror in disgust and began stripping. I tried not to look at my too skinny body as I turned the water on and stepped inside the steaming shower. The burning water felt wonderful against my bare skin, I closed my eyes and sighed with pleasure. I slowly began wash myself; gently messaging my favorite vanilla scented shampoo in my hair and slowly rubbing my body down with soap.

Once I felt like I was entirely clean I tuned off the water and wrapped myself tightly in a big white fluffy towel. I stepped out of the shower and started patting myself dry before putting my clothes on. I ran a brush through my hair and blow dried it, when it was completely dry I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room. Alice was still sleeping with Dolce on my bed. I quickly tiptoed to my closet and grabbed my grey messenger bag from the floor. I stuffed my black sketch book in the bag, along with other random art materials like pencils, color pencils, pens, and anything else I might need.

By now it was 12: 35 and the sun was shining brightly through the sliding glass door of our apartment. The apartment was pretty large, the living room had white carpet, and a matching white couch with red pillows was pushed up against the wall. Mounted on the opposite wall there was a flat screen TV with a dark wood TV stand under it that held our DVD player and Direct TV box and a shitload of DVDs. between the TV and couch was a dark wooden glass topped coffee table with a clear vase full of sunflowers on top. The sliding glass doors had the same bright red drapes as the pillows and they were pulled aside to revile our balcony with a beautiful view of downtown Seattle.

There was a bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. The kitchen was small and basic. All the appliances were black: black microwave, black stove, black dishwasher and black refrigerator. The cabinets were made up of a mahogany wood and the top was made up of marble. I grabbed a post it note from one of the kitchen drawers and wrote a note for Alice, telling her where I was going, and stuck it on the frig before leaving.

*************************

It was a surprisingly sunny day in Seattle. Our apartment was located a few blocks away from the space needle, so it was an easy walk. I was sitting in the grass in front of the space fountain, a large circular fountain that shoots water out in various directions and patterns, different types of music would play and the water would squirt in rhythm to it, People would stand in front of the fountain and get soaked.

I've been sitting here for a few hours now, just sketching random people that caught my attention. I was currently sketching a young couple that was sitting on a bench looking over at the fountain, their backs to me so they didn't have a clue of what I was doing. I looked down on my drawing, fixing the shadows of on the guy's arm that was wrapped loosely around the girls shoulder, when I looked back up I saw the couple walking away, his arm still around her. I sighed; the only thing I hate about drawing people is that they move. Closing my sketch book I got up as well brushing the grass off my jeans, I tucked my book under my arm and began walking towards the pier.

I was leaning on the pier, watching the sun set over the mountains. A sailboat sailed by disturbing the still dark water. There was a slight cold breeze that made me shiver, I was incredibly thankful that I brought my coat; it was getting a lot colder. I looked at my watch, it read 8:14, I took one more glance at the sun and started walking home. Today was a surprisingly good day, it didn't rain once, I got a lot of sketches and not once did I feel anxious. I thought about a lot of things, mostly school and stuff like that. My thoughts would occasionally go to Edward, but that was normal and I wouldn't let them get to far out of hand.

I was passing by a dark alley when I heard a small whimper, disturbing my thoughts. I stopped, looking around; there were a couple of people on the streets now, which was no surprise. I was about to start walking again when I heard another whimper this one louder, I was starting to freak out thinking it was a person. I took a step towards the alley squinting my eyes in an attempt to see past the darkness.

"Hello?" I called.

Silence. Thinking that I made a mistake I starting walking away, I didn't make it far when I heard a small yelp pierce the silence, making me jump. Ok this was not a person; I looked around the small alley, seeing absolutely nothing. This is fucking stupid I though, I caught a small movement in the corner of my eye and my head shot in its direction. At first I didn't see anything, just darkness; I took a step closer staring at the empty space when I saw it, a small bundle of fur against the wall. The bundle trembled slightly and another whimper escaped it. I walked up to the thing and peered down and gasped. Looking up at me with big brown eyes was a puppy. Its black fur was completely soaked and I could see its ribs and spinal cord sticking out of its small body. I looked around; hoping to see someone looking for the puppy, but no one was there. I knew I couldn't leave the little thing out here alone, but I was equipped to take care of a dog, I didn't even like dogs. But looking at his big puppy dog eyes filled with such hope and fear I knew I was a goner.

Letting out a deep breath I bent down and scoped the wet puppy in my arms. The puppy whimpered again and snuggled its little body in my arms looking for warmth. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, the puppy smelled like crap. I'm not a dog expert but I could tell it was a German shepherded, the top part of his body and part of his face was black, while his tummy, chest and legs were brownish tan. I had to admit the dog was adorable, minus the smell. The puppy looked up at me, I felt his little tail wagging on my arm, and with much effort he lifted his little head and licked my chin before sticking his head back in my arm. Though how disgusting it was, it was also cute.

"Yeah you're welcome," I grumbled, starting to walk towards my apartment, thinking about how pissed off Alice was going to be.

**And there, I'm not too happy with this chapter, but whatever I wanted to get this chapter before I left to Sarasota for a week.**

**I'm also not too happy with my reviews, I really liked the last chapter and I didn't get one review (except for Lori but she doesn't count; sorry Lori) so I want more reviews, please?**

**So yea, I've been to Seattle before cause my aunt lives there and she lives in an apartment like right in front of the space needle. What I love about Seattle is that it has everything, it has that cool ass fountain and a park, u walk a little bit and there's the fish market and pier with the ocean, and the mountains it's just beautiful. So yeah, just wanted to say that(:**

**So again, review, I'm thinking of making the next chapter in Alice's POV so let me know what you think. **

**Oh! I almost forgot, there are pics of Dolce and the space fountain on my profile if you wanna check it out.**

**Peace!**


	5. Lucien

I made it to my apartment, my hand on the knob, hesitating. I looked down at the puppy, which was trembling madly from the cold air of the building. His eyes were half closed, struggling to stay awake. I knew I couldn't stay out here forever so with a deep breath I turned the knob and walked inside. All the lights were off, the only light coming from the glow of the TV in the living room.

"Alice?" I called, making my way towards the room.

"In here, Bells," she called.

I stopped next to the kitchen, and held the puppy closer to my chest, trying to hide it as much as possible in my coat before making the next step into the living room. Alice and Jasper were cuddling on the white couch, Dolce curled in a ball on Alice's lap, and their attention was completely on the TV in front of them. I looked at the TV and saw that they were watching Underworld 3. Damn I loved that movie.

"Alice," I said focusing on her.

"Yeah, Bells?" She asked, never taking her gaze away from the movie.

"If I show you something you have to promise not to freak ok?" I said quickly.

Pealing her gaze from the movie she looked at me questionably, as did Jasper who paused the movie.

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously.

I sighed and flicked on the light, making Alice and Jasper hiss from the sudden brightness, and pulled the puppy from its hiding spot. Alice gasped and I braced myself for her outburst. But instead, she shrieked, making the puppy whimper and push itself closer to my chest, and jumped off the couch. Dolce meowed/ growled and flew to the other room. Alice bounded over to me.

"Oh gosh Bella! Where did you find him? It is a "him" isn't him? Were keeping him right? Oh gosh he's so cute!" she said all in one breathe; if I hadn't been used to these outbursts I may have never understood her. I let out a breathe that I didn't know I've been holding and smiled.

"Yes Alice it's a "him", and I found him on my way back here in an alley, and no were not keeping him." I replied.

Her face dropped at this and she looked down at the puppy, which was trying to squirm out of my arms and to Alice. She grabbed the puppy and held him to her chest as he licked her face; she giggled putting a hand on the puppies face stopping him. He looked up at her, his tail wagging furiously.

"Why can't we keep him?" Alice asked, "He obviously likes us."

"Alice he probably belongs to someone," I tried to reason with her. "Tomorrows Sunday so the shelters closed so I was just going to take him Monday after class."

Alice looked at me in disbelief. "A SHELTER!" She screamed, "You can't take him to a shelter, they'll kill him!

"They're not going to kill him! Look at him!" I yelled pointing at the dog, "Some little kid would love him."

"But I love him." Alice whispered, looking at the puppy.

I groaned, why me?

"Ali, we can't take care of a dog, he's a German Shepherded in a few months he'll be huge, and…" I trailed off, Alice's big blue eyes were looking at me from under her lashes close to tears, I glanced down too see the puppy giving me the same look, a low whimper escaped his throat.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, "Don't do this to me, Ali."

Alice sniffled, and clutched the puppy closer to her.

"Don't fall for it Bella, your stronger than that," Jasper yelled from the couch.

"Ugh fine Alice! We'll keep the dog!" I gave in, and sat on the couch with Jasper who was shaking his head in disappointment, chuckling softly.

"YES!" Alice cheered jumping up and down, "Thank you Bella!"

"But if he steps out of line one time, he's out," I warned.

Alice giggled and walked over to us, plopping on the couch next to Jasper and placing the puppy on his lap. Jasper smiled and scratched the dog behind his little floppy ears. The puppy was panting and wagging his tail happily.

"He needs a name," Alice stated.

"He needs a bath," I mumbled turning the movie back on.

Alice just ignored me and began stating a list of possible names for the dog; I tuned her out and focused on the movie. It was on my favorite part; where Lucien comes back to rescue Sonja and he starts killing all the vampires. I was completely engrossed in the movie when Alice screamed, "That's it!" making me jump.

"What!" I yelled back.

"Lucien, we'll name him Lucien." She said excitedly.

"Lucien? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes I'm serious," She said, glaring at me, "He looks like a Lucien."

I looked at the puppy; he was sitting on Jaspers lap, looking at me with what I swear was a smile on his face, his tail thumping on Jasper's thigh. I noticed how small the dog was; Jasper's hand practically covered his whole body.

"Come here, Lucien," I said before I could stop myself.

Lucien barked, which sounded more like a yelp, and crawled over Jasper and onto my lap. Once on my lap he rolled over and pawed my stomach.

"What?" I asked him. He wiggled in his back making some weird whining sound and pawing my stomach, "You want me to pet you?" I cooed, he yelped impatiently.

I giggled and started rubbing his tummy, he reached up and licked and nipped my hand. What I did next surprised me; I bent down and kissed his little black nose. When I looked up I saw Jasper and Alice watching me the biggest smiles on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Alice said, getting up and snatching Lucien from me, "come on puppy."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to give him a bath, he smells like he's been rolling in garbage all day,"

"Here, let me help you," I laughed fallowing Alice into the bathroom.

Giving Lucien a bath was….interesting. Alice handed him to be while she filled the tub with warm water. I think Lucien knew what we were planning on doing to him because he kept looking at me with this look of horror. He didn't try to break from my grasp, he just looked at me with that look and whimpered.

"It's just a bath, Lucien, you need one," I said reassuringly. He barked and pawed at my chest.

"Ok, it's ready" Alice said.

At that Lucien went crazy, he began squirming so much that I was scared I was going to drop him, and he made this weird yelping sound that sounded like he was being massacred.

"Lucien, what the hell!" I yelled.

"Give him to me, Bella." Alice said urgently, reaching for him. I handed Lucien's thrashing body to Alice.

"Ok Bella, I'm going to put him in the tub and you're going to restrain him," She ordered. I nodded my head and stepped into the tub.

"Ready, one, two, THREE!" Alice yelled and all but threw Lucien into the tub; the moment he was in I was holding him down. He tried to crawl out of the tub but my grip on him was firm, he realized that he was defeated and began howling pitifully.

"Aw Honey its ok," I soothed, loosening my grip and stroking his wet fur. He became calm and stopped howling, "That's a good boy."

Suddenly, Lucien jumped over the edge of the tub and ran out of the room. Shit.

"LUCIEN!" Alice and I yelled, and ran after him.

Being the klutz that I am I tripped in the hallway; Alice jumped over me and ran to the living room.

"NOT MY CARPET!" She screamed. I scrambled up and ran after her.

When I reached the living room I nearly ran into Alice, who was just standing there, breathing heavily. I followed her gaze to see Jasper holding a wet Lucien at arm's length. Lucien looked completely horrified, his tail was in between his legs and his hears were pressed down against his head, he was trembling violently, Jasper looked amused.

"Did he touch my carpet?" Alice asked through clenched teeth.

"Nah, I caught him before he even step foot on it." Jasper chuckled.

Alice and I sighed with relief, we all knew how Alice was with her carpet, she would have thrown Lucien out the window.

Jasper stepped forward and handed Lucien to Alice, "Come here you little hell raiser," she said grabbing him and walked back to the bathroom.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! I hacked into the internet in my hotel room :D**

**So here is the next chapter, I kind of like it. So review! And ill update faster.**

**OMG! Have you guys seen the New Moon trailer? It's amazing! My best friend Bella and I were making fun of it though because she says when Bella asks Edward to kiss her she sounds like a man trollxD**

**And in my opinion that was A LOT of blood for a little paper cut, what did Alice wrap them with? Razor blades? Honestly. But other then that it was really good, Jakes wolf is AMZING!**

**Ok I'm done with my rant, REVIEW!**


	6. I feel pretty

**I do not own West Side Story or Twilight! I only own Lucien.**

"Alice, that's way too big," I looked at my best friend in disbelief, she was holding up a brown dog bed that was almost as big as she was. We were currently in Pet Smart buying stuff for Lucien and this is the third time Alice has brought me the wrong object.

"He'll grow into it," she reasoned.

I sighed, "Alice that's for like a Great Dane, not a Shepherd, just wait here a moment while I pick a collar and we'll find a bed."

"Fine," She huffed, throwing the bed at a surprised Pet Smart employee that was walking by. I glared at her before turning back to the wall full of dog collars. Did they really need so many damn collars? I settled for a plain black nylon collar with a matching lead. It was adjustable so as Lucien grew, so did the collar, even though I would still need to buy him a new collar when he got older. I grabbed Lucien, who was sitting in the cart on top of a pile of dog stuff, wagging his tail whenever somebody past by, and wrapped the collar around his neck. He nipped at my hands playfully as I adjusted the collar.

"Stupid midget," I mumbled, the collar was still a bit too big for him even when I put it as small as it could go.

Alice giggled next to me and patted Lucien's head, "Don't worry Lucien, I'll buy you a nicer collar when you grow up." She said winking at him. I rolled my eyes.

I pushed the cart to the back of the store where they had all the dog beds. It was worse than the wall of collars.

"What is with these people?" I whispered in disbelief, I mean really do dogs really need such a variety of crap. Can't they have one bed that came in three different sizes and be done with it?

"There like people Bells, they have different taste, style, they need options," Alice said, picking up Lucien and placing him on the floor, "Alright Lucien, pick a bed."

I rolled my eyes; you've got to be kidding me, "Alice he's a _dog, _you can't honestly expect him to choose a bed."

Lucien got up, and walked to the pile of beds, stumbling and tripping over beds, smelling each one. He stopped in front of small green square shaped bed, looked at it for a moment, and walked away. Well someone's a bit picky. He did this a couple more times, looking over each bed as if he was really trying to decide which one was right, before finally choosing one. It was a big, dark blue, pillow. He plunged head first into it, the bed all but swallowing him whole.

"Well actually, I do," Alice said in satisfaction, walking over to Lucien, "Is this the one you want?" she asked him.

Lucien yelped happily response and snuggled into the pillow. Alice bent down and picked up the pillow with Lucien still on it and dumped it in the cart.

"Do we have everything?" I asked.

"Let me check," Alice said, reaching into her pocket and taking out a folded piece of paper, she unfolded it and began reading it.

"We got bowls, toys, bed, collar, training pads, brush, shampoo, ect." She listed, "The only thing missing is Jasper with the food.

"Well lets go find him, he's been gone an hour," I said pushing the cart to the food aisle.

When we reached the food section we saw Jasper standing in front of three bags of dog food, one hand was under his chin and his brows were pulled together in deep concentration. I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips. He looked up and smiled at us, before looking back at the bags.

"Don't think to hard Jasper, you might hurt yourself," I said.

He glared at me, "Why don't you come over here and help me then."

I read the titles of dog food: Iams, Eukanuba, and science diet. I looked up at Jasper, "Does it really matter?" I asked him. He looked at me as if I was insane.

"Of course it matters! If Lucien's going to grow into a healthy dog he's going to need the best dog food he can get," he stated. I rolled my eyes; these people are giving me a headache.

"I say we go with Eukanuba," I said, pointing to the black bag.

"Why?" asked Jasper.

"Because when he gets bigger we can switch it to the one that specializes with German Shepherds," I said, motioning to the Eukanuba bag on one of the shelves that specifically was for Shepherds.

"Perfect," he said picking up the bag of dog food and carrying it over his shoulder to the cart. When he saw Lucien on his bed which took up the whole cart, he shrugged and walked ahead.

"See, was that so hard," I called out.

Jasper snorted and kept walking, Alice fallowing after him, leaving me alone with Lucien. I glared at him and he growled in response.

"You see what I put up with for you," I said, pushing the cart after Jasper and Alice.

*******************

Once we finished paying for everything and loaded it into the car, we made our way to the vet's office to make an appointment to Lucien. I sat in the back seat of Alice's yellow Porsche with the window rolled down and my eyes closed. I tried unsuccessfully to calm my ragged breathing, I felt panicky and I think Lucien felt it too because he crawled onto my lap and took the tip of my index finger in his mouth, gently biting it, like a baby would a pacifier, in what I assume to be a comforting gesture.

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice asked, her tone concerned. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at her. Her body twisted in the passenger's seat so she could see me better.

"Mmhm," I hummed my mouth completely dry.

She looked at me questionably, before turning back in her seat, a large smile plastered on her face; she reached over and turned off the radio. Aw shit, I knew what she was planning.

"Bum bum bum," she sang, her voice twinkling.

I groaned, Alice always made me sing this stupid song whenever I was about to have an anxiety attack, or when I was angry, it was suppose to distract me from whatever the cause of my distress was, it worked to an extent, but it was still incredibly annoying, and embarrassing.

"Bum bum bum," she sang again, emphasizing on the last _bum_.

"Come on Bells, I'll sing with you," she said cheerfully, I glared at her, "I feel…?" she sang, leaving it hanging.

"Pretty," I grumbled.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"I feel pretty," I said.

"How Pretty Bells," Jasper said. I shot him a glare through.

"Oh, so pretty," I mumbled.

"You feel what Bella?" Alice asked, "You know the words, sing!"

"I feel pretty, and witty and gay," I reluctantly sang, holding onto the last note, "and I pity, any girl who isn't me today."

"La la la la la la la la," both Jasper and Alice sang loudly.

"I feel charming, oh so charming, it's alarming how charming I feel!" I sang, getting a little more into the song, "And so pretty that I can hardly believe I'm real,"

"La la la la la la la laa," Alice and Jasper sang.

"See the pretty girl in the mirror there."

"What mirror, where?" Alice sang.

"Who can that attractive girl be?"

"Which? What? Where? Whom?"Jasper sang.

"Such a pretty face," My voice going dangerously high, "Such a pretty face, Such a pretty smile, Such a pretty me!" I paused, taking a deep breath, Lucien was looking up at me as if I had gone mad, which I probably did.

"I feel stunning," I continued.

"You feel stunning," Alice sang.

"And enchanting."

"And enchanting," Jasper sang.

"Feel like running and dancing for joy!" We all sang, "For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!" we held the last note, Lucien howled with us, before bursting into laughter.

"You feel better now?" Alice asked.

"Somewhat," I giggled.

**There you go. I'm not liking the way I'm right, hopefully it gets better.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Bella, because I have can't control my anger sometimes and when I get really pissed, she makes me sing this to calm me down, she got it from the movie Anger management. **

**Everything that Lucien dose is based on my dog, Midnight, including the finger thing. When she was a puppy and was scared or just tired she would just one of my fingers in her mouth, it was so cute******

**This whole week has been rough for me, my shih Tzu Zippy was stolen while I was in Sarasota, and I've been looking for him with no luck:/**

**And I just heard that Michael Jackson died, which is really sad. I'm either going to dedicate the next chapter to him or write a one- shot songfic dedicated to him, or maybe both, I have to think about it.**

**BTW I saw Transformers 2 yesterday (Great movie!) and I saw the trailer for the Avatar that last air bender movie and it looks KICK ASS! I can't wait to see it! And Jackson Rathbone, (Jasper in Twilight) is playing Sokka! Lol ok so yea. REVIEW!**


	7. Will you be there?

**Just like I promised, this chapter is dedicated to Michael Jackson. The song used is called 'Will you be there' which is obviously by MJ.**

**Hope you like, and review(:**

It's been a week since I found Lucien, and let me say he is surprisingly easy to take care of. He doesn't make a mess in the apartment when were not home, and he doesn't go to the bathroom all over the place like most puppies would, he either goes on his pee pads or outside when we walk him, he doesn't bark, he's unusually quiet. He doesn't even bother Dolce, they mostly just ignore each other. His only problem is that he won't sleep on his bed at night, during the day he's fine with it but at night he has to sleep on my bed with me. I found this out the first night.

_I was getting ready for bed and Lucien was fallowing me around as I did so. Since we didn't have a bed for him the first night we just put a blanket on the floor in the kitchen for him to sleep. I was just snuggling under the covers when I heard Lucien's annoying howl coming from the kitchen. I groaned and tried my best to ignore it, thinking he would get tiered and eventually fall asleep, no such luck. Two hours later he made his way to my bedroom door and was scratching it and howling. _

_"Damn it, Bella do something with that dog before I throw him outside!" Alice yelled from her room._

_Sighing I got up and opened my door. Lucien yelped happily and trotted into my room. I shut the door behind me and flopped down on my bed, and once again snuggled into the covers, I closed my eyes and was just about to fall asleep, when I heard a low whimper. _

_"What now?" I groaned, opening one eye to see Lucien's tinny black paws reaching out to the side of my bed._

_"Oh no," I said, "I draw the line there; you're not sleeping on my bed."_

_He growled. _

_"No!"_

_He barked._

_"Stupid demanding ass dog," I mumbled reaching over and pulled him up by his paws, and placed him at my feet. He licked my hands and did his little happy dance before curling up into a ball, "You stay there," I commanded, and went to sleep._

_I woke up the next morning with Lucien snoring in my ear, snuggled into my hair. Since then, as much as I detested it, Lucien slept on my bed with me._

So other then the sleeping thing, he's the perfect dog, and for that I'm incredibly thankful for, especially now. With an art show coming up I have to have at least 3 paintings done by the end of this month, which I haven't started one and a four page essay on Salvador Dali due this Friday and I'm not even half way done with it, I'm under a lot of stress, and I don't need the added stress of a disastrous puppy.

I stabbed my finger into the elevator button of my apartment and waited impatiently for it to come. I was out of breath, having practically run over here from school which thankfully, wasn't so far away. The elevator dinged, singling it arrival and I stepped inside, pressing my floors button. Once the elevator reached my floor I ran out before the doors fully opened and sprinted down the hall to my apartment. I jabbed my key into the keyhole and burst through the door. Lucien ran over to greet me, yelping happily and nipping and my ankles as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Hey ,Luc," I greeted breathlessly, reaching down to give him a quick pat on the head before grabbing his water bowl and refilling it, "Here," I said placing it back down, Lucien lapped at it greedily. Leaving him there I went to my room, dumping my books and bag on the bed. I threw off my jeans and put on a pair of grey sweets while walking to my closet. Flicking on the lights I saw Dolce standing on top of my easel.

"Dolce get down," I yelled, she meowed a complaint and jumped off, padding out of the room. I grabbed a blank canvas that was leaning on the wall and placed it on the easel. I sat on my stool, pencil in hand and stared at the canvas. I racked my brain for something to draw but nothing seemed to strike out. It was hopeless and I was starting to get a headache. My mind kept drifting off to Edward, something that has been happening lately more than usual. Whenever I started to think of Edward I pushed the thought out away, but it didn't help for long. I thought maybe that's what my self conscious was telling me to draw, but whenever I would start, the image in my head would become fuzzy, and I would mess up.

After about an hour of just staring at the still white canvas I screamed and threw my pencil across the small closet. Lucien, who was sleeping at the door of the closet jumped, and barked, looking around wildly for the danger. I stormed past Lucien and into my room, I was incredibly stressed and agitated and I hate it. I yanked open my underwear drawer and dug threw it to the bottom, were I hid my ultimate stress reliever; my cigarettes.

Grabbing the pack and lighter I went out to the balcony. Thick, dark rain clouds hovered above me, the occasional roar of thunder filled the air. I had to smoke outside so the apartment wouldn't smell; Alice thought I quit smoking a year ago and if she found out I still smoked id be in deep shit. I let Lucien out after me before I closed the glass door. I took a cigarette and placed it between my teeth and lit it. I took a drag, feeling the familiar ashy burn as the smoke went down my throat, filling my lungs. I held it there for a moment, before exhaling, freeing the smoke from my body. I closed my eyes and sat on one of the lounge chairs and took another drag. I could already feel the effects of the nicotine, as it raced through my system, making me feel lightheaded. I would've rather had smoked something stronger, like pot, not only would it had calmed me down but I get some kick ass drawings down when I get high, but unfortunately it's too expensive for me and Alice would fucking beat the shit out of me and take me to some rehab shit if she found out.

Lucien growled, and I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were narrowed and his floppy ears were pulled back, a mixture of disapprovement and anger written on his face.

"Don't you give me that look," I said, glaring at him.

He barked, not his usually yelp like bark, but an actually bark. I surveyed him for a moment, he was standing up now, the hair on his back and neck stood up a bit, and a low growl rumbled deep in his throat. I almost laughed at him; he was so tiny, barley reaching my calves, I just couldn't take him seriously.

"Stop embarrassing yourself, Lucien," I said, taking another drag.

He snorted and walked over to the glass door, scratching it with his paw. I got up and opened the door for him, he moved as if to go inside but with such speed he jumped over and grabbed my pack of cigarettes from the table next to the chair where I placed then.

"Lucien!" I screeched, lunging at him, but he easily dodged me, running under my legs and into the apartment. I scrambled after him, nearly tripping over the coffee table in my haste. He ran into the hallway, with me at his heals. I reached the entrance to the hallway just in time to see his tail disappear in the bathroom. What the hell is he doing?!

I barged into the bathroom, flicking on the light switch and saw with utter astonishment, Lucien dropping my cigarettes into the toilet. I stood there in shock for a moment before rushing over to him and roughly pushing aside; I looked in the toilet to see the pack of cigarettes floating in the water, completely ruined.

"You little SHIT!" I screamed, whirling around to glare at Lucien, who was sitting at the door of the bathroom, a satisfied smirk on his face, "You think this is funny! Do you know how expensive a pack of cigarettes are?!"

He snorted, making me roar with rage. I stomped over to him, and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, making him yelp, and hauled him off to the back door. I dropped him on the ground and slammed the door shut in his face, the look of fulfillment still on his face. I glared at him, my breathing hard, and stormed out of the room and into the bathroom. I reached into the toilet, grabbed the cigarettes and threw them away in the waste ban next to the toilet. I stood there for a moment, trying to control my breathing. That dog was possessed, I thought, shaking my head.

I decided to take a shower, hoping the hot water would help calm me. Sighing, I striped down and got into the tub, turning on the water and putting it as hot as it could go. The shower helped; once I felt clean and calmer I got out and changed into my soft pajama pants and tank top. I could tell it was raining by the big fat rain drops splattering against my bedroom window; lightning eliminated the sky followed shortly by booming thunder. I knew I should bring Lucien back in, but I was still incredibly angry with him, so instead and plugged in my iPod to the speaker in my closet and began sketching absent mindedly.

**************

I don't know how much time passed when I heard the front door slam, singling Alice's arrival.

"Bella?" she called in her sing song voice. I didn't answer her; I just closed my sketch book and placed it on the floor next to me. I got up and turned off my iPod, walking out of my closet.

Alice's feet padded on the carpet, they sounded like she was running, "BELLA!" she screamed. Panicked, I ran out of my room to where she was, and froze. _Shit._

Alice was holding a soaked, trembling Lucien in her arms, "Bella. What the hell!" she yelled running past me, into the hall, I fallowed after her. I can't believe I forgot about Lucien. She stopped in front a spare closet and pulled out a big fluffy white towel, and wrapping it tightly around Lucien.

"Alice I'm..," I began, but she cut me off.

"Bella how could you!" she cried, "what in god's name possessed you into leaving Lucien outside in the rain! He probably has pneumonia!"

"He pissed me off and I left him outside, I started drawing and I forgot he was out there," I whispered looking down at me feet to ashamed to look up at her.

"You..Forgot?" she questioned in disbelief.

I nodded my head.

"What did he do?"She asked.

"What?" I asked, looking up.

"What did he do?" she snapped, "to piss you off?"

I hesitated, fiddling with the edge of my shirt.

"Did he pee in the house?"

"No…"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Did he chew on the furniture?"

"No," I sighed.

"Then what the hell did he do?!" she demanded.

There was no use in hiding it from Alice; she was going to find out anyways, "He threw my cigarettes in the toilet," I mumbled, looking back at my feet.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, leaning forward slightly.

"He threw my cigarettes in the toilet," I repeated, louder.

Alice froze, a million emotions flashing across her face at once: Hurt, sadness, betrayal, and then anger. Her face became an unhealthy shade of crimson, and her body shook slightly, like a bomb ready to go off.

"ISABELLA SWAN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING SMOKING!" she exploded. I cringed away from her, and Lucien whimpered in her arms.

"Alice, I was stressed and I just needed to relax," I stated.

"So you went to smoking?" she asked, her voice low, "I thought you quit."

I glared at the wall, rage coursing through body, who the hell was she to yell at me for this; I'm eighteen for pities sake! "No Alice, I did not quit, I've been smoking for two years and you've been caught up in your own little perfect life to fucking notice!" I said, almost calmly, "And who the hell died and made you my mother!"

Alice staggered back, pain etching her features. She took a deep breath, composing herself, before glaring at me, "Since you fucking left yours," I gasped, "Since you moved in with me two years ago as nothing but an empty shell, barley able to stand on your own two feet. And you talk about my so called 'perfect life', sure I still have Jasper, but school is just as stress full for me as it is for you, but you don't see me turning to drugs. And what about living with your best friend who has an anxiety attack for the slightest things, and worrying constantly over her, going all out of my way to make sure she's comfortable and has all her damn medication" she choked, tears spilling over her eyes as well as mine, "Do you how _I_ hurt when I had to hold you while you cried yourself to sleep almost every night, how helpless _I_ felt when I heard you screaming for your love in your sleep, I did everything for you, and now you come with this shit, smoking and telling me I don't give a rats ass about you," she sniffled, shaking her head, tears flowing freely down her face.

"Alice, i-im sorry," I whimpered, taking a step closer to her.

"No," she said, stepping back, I flinched, "Go dry your dog," she said, handing me Lucien. He was trembling madly, his wet fur soaked through the towel; I held him close to my chest. Alice turned to leave, but stopped, her back facing me, "By the way," she said, " I'm glad Lucien threw your cigarettes in the toilet, at least _he's_ smart enough to know there bad for you," and with that she walked away.

I glanced down at Lucien, his big brown eyes staring back up at me, he shivered and I sighed walking to the bathroom. I sat on the tile floor with Lucien in front of me, my hair dryer in my hand. Tears were still flowing down my face as I set to work on drying Lucian's wet body, running my fingers through his fur and blowing it with the dryer, every now and then Lucien would lick my fingers whenever they passed his face, and when they didn't he would lick my knee, which was right in his face, this just made me cry harder. After all I did to him today; he forgave me and still loved me.

When I was done drying him I turned off the dryer and scooped Lucien up in my arms, cradling him like a baby. "Hold me, like The River Jordan, and I will then say to thee, you were my friend," I sang softly to him.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked him, his tail thumped lightly against my arm and he reached up to lick my chin, making me smile, he smiled too. "What are you?" I asked him, my eye brows frowning confusion. Lucien was a weird dog, if he even was a dog, something was odd about him, he was almost human, the way he acted as if he understood everything you said and his facial expressions were human. Lucien looked up at me, tilting his head slightly and growled softly.

Then a thought occurred to me, "Edward?" I asked. Lucien sneezed, "Didn't think so," I sighed. Lucien yawned, showing all his sharp puppy teeth, and snuggled into my chest.

"Carry me, like you were my brother," I sang in a whisper, I glanced at the open door and saw Alice leaning against the wall, looking at the floor as if it held the secret of life, "Love me like a mother," I sang a bit louder, she looked up at me, her eyes puffy and red from crying, "When lost will you find me?"

"But they told me, a man should be faithful," she sang, her bell like voice sounded hoarse, "And walk when not able, and fight till the end but I'm only human." She walked over and sat down next to me on the bathroom floor.

"Everyone's taking control of me seems like the worlds got a role for me, I'm so confused will you show to me, you'll be there for me and care enough to bear me!"I sang.

"Hold me," Alice sang.

"Show me," I sang.

"Lay your head lowly," Alice sang softly.

**(A/N: **_**Italics **_**is Alice, normal Bella.)**

"Told me."

_"Softly then boldly."_

"Carry me there"

"_I'm only human!"_

"Save me"

_"Heal me and bathe me_"

"Softly you'll say to me"

_"I will be there"_

"Need me"

_Love me and feed me"_

"Kiss me and free me"

"I will feel blessed," We both sang, holding onto the last note. I looked at Alice, my best friend, I knew that without her I wouldn't be how I am now, if it wasn't for her love and support I probably would have committed suicide a long time ago. She took me to therapy and cared for me like a mother, she was always there for me.

"In my darkest hour," I said, "In my deepest despair, will you still care? Will you be there?" Alice's blue eyes meet mine, tears filling her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"In my trials, and my tribulations, through our doubts, and frustrations, In my violence, In my turbulence" I sniffled, wiping away the tears that stained my face, looking away from Alice.

"Through my fear, and my confessions, in my anguish and my pain, through my joy and my sorrow, in the promise of another tomorrow," I looked up at the ceiling, and thought of Edward, "I'll never let you part, for your always in my heart."

"I'm sorry Alice," I breathed and felt her small arms wrap tightly around me in an awkward hug, since I still help Lucien, I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Don't apologize," she said gently, "its ok."

"Thank you… for everything."

"Don't mention it," she said, "I'll always be there for you."

**Holy shit! Finally, I've been working on this all day! And yea, you guys can all hate Bella in this chapter. I skipped a few lyrics in the song because it would've been way to long. I originally wanted to use the song 'You are not alone' but it really didn't fit with what was happing so this one had to do. **

**I just got back from New York at like one in the morning and I'm super tired, but it was so much fun:D I saw The Phantom of the Opera on Broadway and it was spectacular! It left me speechless.**

**My best friend/editor Bella is extremely pissed off at me because I'm focusing more on my Fanfiction then my actual book, so before I write the next chapter I have to write two chapters of my book, so il most probably update sometime next week, so be a little but patient with me.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO PUT MY STORY ON THERE AUTHOR ALERTS! They made me happy(: but I still want more reviews, I'm a greedy little bitch:]**

**One last thing, go check out my baffle story, its fucking amazing! It's called, His angel, her pennames is LoriVampp.**


	8. Old faces

I typed furiously on my laptop, I only had two more paragraphs to do for this stupid essay and I wanted to finish it now. I've been sitting on the couch with Lucien all morning working on my report, his little body pressed tightly to my thigh. After 20 minutes of me sitting on the couch though, Lucien became restless, obviously bored, poor Dolce had to suffer for that since he took it out on her. He chased the defenseless creature all over the house, yelping and nipping at her tail, after what seemed like an hour I finally gave in to Dolce's pitiful cries for mercy putting Lucien on the couch with me and turning the TV on, like a child he was instantly hypnotized by it. He went through two Disney movies-apparently there's some type of marathon- and was now currently watching Tarzan. It was at the part where the monkey mom was singing you'll be in my heart to baby Tarzan when Lucien snuggled more into my thigh, making me smile slightly.

I finish typing the last sentence, doing a mental happy dance, saved my work and snapped my laptop shut. I got up; turning off the TV as I did so, Lucien jumped and yelped, clearly unhappy that I turned off the movie. He glared at me and with his tiny paw hit the on button on the remote. Why did Alice have to teach him that? I shook my head and turned the TV off and put the remote on the coffee table. Lucien whimpered, turning on his irresistible puppy pout that no doubt Alice taught him too.

"Lucien we have errands to run," I said sternly putting my shoes on, "Don't give me that look." He growled softly, tilting his head to the side.

I sighed, "You want to know how it ends?" I asked, "Daddy monkey dies, Tarzan falls in love, the other monkeys get kidnapped, Tarzan saves them, and him and his lover live happily ever after on their freaking island, you're not missing much."

Lucien looked up at me with this look of horror, as if he couldn't believe I just spoiled the whole movie for him, he glared at me and huffed before jumping off the couch and meeting me at the door. "Your such a baby you know that?" I said, clipping on his leash, he ignored me and walked out the door. We made our way down the elevator and stopped when we reached the front door, like always it was pouring outside, "Great," I groaned. Without another glance Lucien walked back to the elevator, pulling me along.

"Lucien, what the hell?" I said, trying to pull him back, but he just pulled harder so I followed him, not wanting to hurt his little neck. Once there he sat down, looked up at the elevator button, then at me, then back at the button. "No, where not going back upstairs."

He gave me hard look and barked, as if to say, _just push the damn button!_

"I will not take orders from you Lucien!" I whispered yelled, people where starting to stair. Before I could lose my brain any further I bent down to pick Lucien up just as the elevator dinged and a couple walked out. Lucien dashed for the elevator, pulling the leash out of my hand.

"Hold the door!" I shouted, getting ready to put my hand in between the closing doors. But another hand beat me too it, the elevator dinged and the doors opened fully, allowing me to enter. Lucien was sitting at the far corner of the elevator (the elevators where huge), I ran over to him and scoped him up, "Don't you ever do that again," I hissed, he licked my chin and wagged his tail.

"I'm so sorry," I turned to apologize to the man in the elevator. He was an elderly man, with balding white hair and skin wrinkled with age. He wore a blue flannel shirt tucked into his khaki pants, and he was supporting his weight one an old wooden cane, "It's just my dog ran onto the elevator."

The man smiled at me, showing his yellow teeth, "Don't worry about it young lady," he said in a raspy voice, "You going up?"

"Um no?"It sounded more like a question then a statement.

"Well good, neither am I," he stated cheerfully and turned around. I sighed softly, to low for him to hear.

Glancing at the floor buttons I saw that light on the one labeled PG was on, singling that we were going to the parking garage downstairs. The elevator doors opened and the man walked out with a wave in my direction. I was about to press the lobby button when Lucien jumped out of my arms and bolted out the elevator. I cursed, and pressed down on the door open button.

"Lucien, come," I commanded, point my free finger to the spot in front of me. The dog yawned and scratched its ear, "Lucien get your little butt over here now!" I growled. Lucien just sat there, with a look of boredom on his face. I wanted nothing more than to just bang my head against the wall and scream, _Why me!_ But instead, I took a deep breath and stepped outside, letting the elevator doors slam shut behind me.

The smell of wet rubber and gas fumes immediately filling my nostril, making me a little light headed. Lucien jumped up and barked, skipping around me feet.

"Well, what do you want?" I demanded, picking up his leash and putting the loopy thing through my wrist. He barked and began pulling me through the garage, sniffing the air and ground as we went. I looked at my dog, his body tense with determination and really started to question his sanity. A moment later he stopped, sniffed the air a couples times to be certain and satisfied, sat down and looked up at me. I was in shock, how the hell was that possible. There sitting in front of me was my old beat up red truck.

The last time I used my truck was when I left Arizona in the dead of night almost two years ago. I shook my head not wanting to relive my old memories again, and took a step back away from the truck. Lucien looked up at me, confused and whimpered taking a step closer to the truck.

"No Lucien," I said, my voice sounding far away. I turned to walk away, tugging softly on Lucien's leash, but he yelped loudly as if he was in pain and tugged violently on my jeans. I kicked him softly, trying to get him off, he jumped back and barked furiously, the fur on his back standing up and his ears perked up.

"Stop it!" I screamed, he stopped barking instantly, "What the hell do you want from me?" he barked and scrabbled to the side of the truck, he stretched his small body to rest his paws on the step in front of the door, he barked again.

"No, I'm not getting in the car," I tugged on his leash, trying to get him to come but he wouldn't budge. I groaned in frustration, "Even if I wanted to drive, I don't have the key," I reasoned. A knowing look came upon his face and he trotted over to me, pawing at my leg, I bent down to pick him up. I sighed in relief as he wiggled around in my arms; I was just about to head to the elevators when Lucien stuffed his head into my purse.

"Lucien, what the-," I was began when Lucien pulled his head out of my purse, a pair of car keys dangling from his mouth. I gasped, pulling Lucien away from my body and holding him at arm's length. He was smiling through the keys in his mouth, "How did those get in there?" I whispered in disbelief, his tail quivered and he wiggled in my hands.

"Your possessed," I said, placing him on the ground, "Either your possessed or I'm crazy." _Or maybe both_, I thought as Lucien walked confidently to the truck. He dropped the keys on the floor and sat down looking at me. My body suddenly went cold and my breathing hitched, all of a sudden I was incredibly frightened. I didn't want to go drive the truck, but for some reason I knew I had to. Lucien, sensing my distress, walked over to me and gently tugged on my jeans, encouraging me. I hesitantly walked over to the car, picking up the keys from the floor and jabbing them into the lock. I scoped up Lucien and sat him in the passenger's seat, before sitting in the driver's seat and shutting the door, the instant the door was closed I buckled my seatbelt.

I sat there, my hands tightly clutching the steering wheel, the key in the ignition. The damn car wasn't even on and I was already sweating and my breathing was becoming labored. I closed my eyes and took calm even breaths; the car still smelled faintly of home…of him. I felt light weight on my lap and I opened my eyes to see Lucien sitting on my lap, his big brown eyes filled with worry. I stroked his body, feeling his warm fur slide through my fingers. He nipped at my other hand and growled softly.

"I don't even think I remember how to drive," I sighed. Lucien huffed and stood up on his hind legs, placing his front paws on my chest; his little face inches from mine. His eyes narrowed, and his lip rose slightly to reveal the tips of his teeth, his ears raised up. His little body was tense and a low growl rumbled deep in his throat, turning into a bark, _Stop making excuses!_ He seemed to say.

"But-"he barked cutting me off. I glared at him and shoved him off, twisting the keys in the ignition. The truck roared to life making me jump, I've forgotten how loud the thing was. Lucien was doing his little happy dance on my lap, calming me some. I tried without success to suppress the images that flooded through my head. Memories of that night clouded my mind; I remembered packing my stuff the night they were supposed to pull the plug, only stuffing a few belongings into a small duffle bag: a change of clothes, money, my passport, toothbrush, and a photo album, I didn't allow myself to bring anything else.

I was pulled back into my past. I remembered telling my parents I didn't want to go to the hospital with them; I didn't want to see them kill Edward. I saw myself writing them a note and leaving it on my bed next to my cell phone. I clearly recalled the fear I felt as I threw my duffle bag in the back seat, I had to force myself to actually drive the damn thing without having an anxiety attack. I didn't look back as I drove away from my home, my family, away from Edward.

I felt Lucien's moist tongue licking the side of my face, wiping away the tears that fell from my face. I smiled softly at him, petting his head.

"I'm ok," I whispered, my voice cracking. Lucien whimpered softly and sat back down on my lap. Taking a deep breath I put the car in reverse and peeled out of the parking space. My body was shaking uncontrollably and perspiration forming on my hair line. I felt Lucien press his little body to my stomach but I didn't dare take my eyes off the road to look at him. I drove like a snail out of the parking lot, the rain splattering against the windshield the moment I left the shelter of the garage. It scared me more, driving in the rain, and the windshield wipers did little to dismiss that fear.

I stopped at a red light, surrounded by other cars, Lucien stood up on his legs again, leaning on the window, his little tail wagging happily. He looked accomplished, his eyes twinkling as he looked up at me. A big smile spread across my face as I scoped Lucien up and pressed him tightly to my chest, I buried my nose in his fur and whispered, "Thank you." He yelped and licked my nose making me giggle.

"No sit your butt down," I said, placing him in the passenger's seat.

*********************************************************************

I completed almost all of my errands at record time, all that was left to go to the supermarket. I parked my truck in the first spot I saw and tucking Lucien under my arm ran to the store, dodging the rain. I put Lucien in one of the shopping carts and made my way down the aisles, going through the list that Alice made for me.

I was debating on which brand of shampoo to get Alice since she failed to write it down in her incredibly long list when I heard Lucien growl aggressively. I've never heard Lucien growl like that before, usually his growls are just playful of demanding, but this one was pure rage and what I think was fear. I spun around immediately, and gasped, standing in front of me was someone I hoped I would never see again; Jacob Black. My ex.

Jacob was tall, maybe more than 6ft. His skin was an even shade of copper and he had long black hair pulled back in a rubber band. He had high strong cheekbones and eyes the color of night, his full lips where pulled back in a smirk that showed his perfectly white teeth. He wore dark jeans set dangerously low on his waist and a light grey T-shirt.

When I first moved here I was a complete mess over Edwards death, and Alice who was trying to get me back on my feet, took me to a small get together at a friend's house, which is where I meet Jacob. _I was completely uncomfortable at the party so I went outside and sat on one of the lounge chairs next to the pool, away from everyone else. Thankfully I had bought my sketch book and was soon caught up in my work and didn't notice the man walking over to me until he sat down. He startled me, making me jump, he chuckled._

_"I'm Jacob," he said, introducing himself._

_"Bella," I mumbled, not really wanting to speak to him. He offered me a beer, but I refused, knowing all too well never to accept anything from a stranger, he just shrugged and gulped at his own beer. He tried starting a conversation, mostly just small talk, asking about my age, were I went to school, hobbies and so on. After awhile I started opening up to Jacob, finding him easy to talk to, I found out he was 24, only four years older than me and he owned his own garage in town. By the time I left, we had exchanged numbers and e-mails._

_Not long after the party Jacob called and asked me out on a date. At first I was reluctant to go, but with much encouragement from Alice, saying it would be good for me, I said yes. Our date was successful; he didn't seem at all fazed that we had to walk, since I was afraid of cars and completely understood my grief over Edward, on the account that his mother died when he was still a child. We got along great and had a lot in common and went on a few more dates after that. Pretty soon Jacob found the courage to ask me to be his girlfriend, I knew it was to come but I was still surprised when he asked me since the farthest we've gone was holding hands. Though I wanted to say no, I just couldn't, he looked so vulnerable standing in front of my apartment door, his hands stuffed in his pocket as he shuffled his feet, never making eye contact, so against my better judgment I said yes. The moment I did though I felt guilty, like I was betraying Edward, and I wanted nothing more than to run inside and throw up._

_We dated for two weeks, and that sick feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I saw Jacob didn't go away, if anything it only got worse. And I soon learned that Jacob wasn't the man I thought him to be. When I told Alice Jacob and I were official she wasn't as enthusiastic as I thought she would be, instead she was distraught calming she felt a bad vibe around him, and she was right. _

_Jacob came over one day when I was home alone which was fine. We stayed in the living room just watching movies and talking, I made dinner for us and we stayed up pretty late. We were sitting on the couch watching TV when Jacob claimed he wanted to see my art work, thinking nothing of it I took him to my room and into my closet. He was fascinated by my art, amazed how I was able to create such beautiful things; he was looking at a charcoal piece of an outstretched hand when a sudden look came upon his face. He put down the picture and turned to face me, his eyes were half closed and his lips were parted slightly, he wrapped his large arms around me and pulled me close. _

_"Bella," He whispered, and before I could protest his lips where on mine. His arms went down and rested on my hips and his hot tongue passed through my lips, forcing into me. I pulled on his long hair, trying to get him off, but he misinterpret my actions, thinking I was responding to him, he grew confidence and his hands slowly slide down to cup my butt. My eyes where wide open with shock and I did the first thing that came to mind; I bit his tongue, hard. Jacobs's eyes shot open and he roughly pushed me away from him, I stumbled nearly falling down. Jacob glared at me, his hand covering his mouth._

_"What'd you do that for!" he roared, making me flinch away from him._

_"I'm sorry Jake," I said in a rush, "I'm just not ready."_

_Rage flashed in his eyes and his hands balled up into fist at his side, his whole frame shook, "Why!"_

_Without thinking my eyes flashed over to the picture I kept on my night stand, it was of Edward and me at the beach, he was giving me a piggy back ride, my head resting in between his shoulder blades, a small smile playing on both of our lips. Jacob noticed my averted gaze and grabbed my arm tightly, pulling me closer to him, I gasped, he's probably left a bruise._

_"It's because of him!" he yelled, "He's dead Bella, Get. Over. It." He hissed in between teeth. Tears spilled out of my eyes uncontrollably and anger coursed its way through my body. How dare he speak to me this way, he had no right. _

_"Get out of here Jacob," I spat, "I'm done here, were through."_

_Disbelief flashed through his features before it was quickly replaced by fury. In four long strides he reached my night stand and grabbed the picture, and ran over to him and tried to get the picture away from him, "Jacob give it back," I cried, desperately trying to reach for it. _

_"You little bitch!" he howled and chucked the picture across the room, it hit the wall hard and bounced to the floor, a large crack running down the frame. A sob broke through my chest as I ran over to retrieve it, but before I could take two steps Jacob grabbed my wrist and spun me around, punching me in the face. I cried out in pain as I fell to the floor, clutching onto my face. Jacob walked over to where I was and looked down on me._

_"I hope your little boyfriend rots in hell," he spat and kicked my stomach._

_I supposed he left after that, Alice found me lying on the floor awhile later and took me to the hospital, I had two broken ribs and bruises covered my face and side for about a month. I never saw Jacob since then and as a welcome home from the hospital present from Alice, she had my picture reframed. _

Jacob's deep husky voice and Lucien's angry growls drew me out of my thoughts.

"Hello Bella," he said, sending a cold shiver down my spine, "It's been awhile."

Jacob took a step closer to me, making Lucien growl louder as if daring him to come any closer. Jacob smiled but his eyes held nothing but anger, he stopped and his eyes met mine.

"I see you got a dog," he said, "I don't recall you liking dog though," his eyebrows wrinkled tighter, as if he was truly confused.

"You know nothing about me," I said, trying to make my voice sound even. He smiled, clearly amused.

"You haven't changed a bit," he said, walking over until he was directly in front of me, ignoring Lucien's growls which have now turned into a desperate bark. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair that fell in front of my face behind my ear, I flinched away from his touch, backing up into the shampoo aisle, "No, not one bit," he purred, his hot breathe prickling my skin. I suppressed a whimper. Jacob smiled, exposing his perfect white teeth, he opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a scream.

Jacob pushed away from me, cursing and screaming, his arms flaring around madly. It took me a moment to realize what was happening, Lucien had bitten down on Jacobs hand, and from the looks of it he wasn't about to let go. I was scared for Lucien, the way Jacob was flaring his arms around I was sure he would break his small neck.

"Lucien!" I cried scrambling over to them, "Let go!"

I could hear Lucien's savage growls ripping through his chest as he held on to Jacobs's hand.

"Get your fucking dog off of me!" Jacob yelled, before slamming Lucien on the floor, hard. Lucien yelped and let go, Jacob held his bloody hand to his chest and took a step towards Lucien, who was struggling to his feet. I Ran to him and scoped him up in my arms, his body trembled against me, growling softly and he never took his eyes off of Jacob, who was advancing towards us.

I opened my mouth to demand him to leave but before I could I heard a voice behind me, "Is there a problem here?" a familiar raspy voice asked. I looked over my shoulder to see the same old man from the elevator but now he was wearing a green apron over his cloths and his wrinkled face was set in a mask of anger.

"I'm sorry sir," I apologized breathlessly, "My dogs just overprotective, and when the man came to close…" the man help up his hand, signaling me to stop.

"No need to apologize ma'am," he said walking closer to me, he looked over at Jacob and asked "Are you hurt badly?"

Jacob glared at me, "No, I'm fine," he growled.

The old man nodded, he seemed disappointed, "Then get out of my store," he ordered, nodding his head towards the exit. With one last glare in my direction Jacob left, Lucien's eyes following his every move. When he was gone I let out a breath of relief I didn't know I've been holding. The man grabbed my shopping cart and began walking over to the register.

"You're done with your shopping I assume?" he asked without looking back.

"Um, yea," I answered, Alice can come back tomorrow to get whatever I missed. I glanced down at Lucien, he had his little black nose pressed into my arm, his eyes half closed, I kissed the top of his head before following the old man. He checked out my stuff and after I paid him he walked me to my car, pushing the cart along, I felt bad because it was raining but at the same time I didn't want to walk out alone. Once all the groceries were in the back seat I turned to the old man and thanked him.

"Don't mention it, honey," he said with a smile, "stay safe."

"I'll do my best," I smiled; he patted Lucien's head and walked off back to the store.

I climbed into my truck, keeping Lucien on my lap and shut the door. I sat there, staring blankly at the windshield, before I knew it tears where falling down my face. I pulled Lucien closer to me, burying my nose into the fir on his back.

"Thank you," I sniffled, he whimpered softly and licked my fingers. I placed him back down on my lap and began running my fingers up and down is body checking for any signs of damage. When I reached his upper left arm he whimpered and nipped my finger, I applied more pressure in that area and he yelped. I could tell the bone wasn't broken; he probably just had a bruise. I leaned back in my seat and Lucien rested back in my lap, with a sigh I shoved the key into the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot.

When I was close to the apartment I called Alice telling her to meet me in the parking garage so she could help me with the groceries bags.

"Bella you're driving?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yea," I sighed, "Lucien made me."

Alice squealed so loud that I had to pull the phone away from my ear, "Oh my gosh Bella I'm so proud of you!" she shrieked.

"Yes Alice, I know it's amazing, now get your butt down here," I said, snapping my phone shut before she could reply. I pulled up into my regular parking spot and shut the car off. I opened the door and jumped out of the truck, cradling a sleeping Lucien in my arms.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's voice echo throughout the empty garage. In an instant she threw herself on me, embracing me in a big hug. Lucien whimpered softly and I gently shoved Alice off.

"Be careful, Lucien's hurt," I warned her. Her eyes widen in shock, her hand frozen on the door handle of the back seat.

"What happened," she asked.

"I uh, had a run in with Jacob at the supermarket," I stuttered, Alice's little body became rigid and she cursed, "And Lucien attacked him, hurting his arm in the process."

Alice chuckled, "remind me to give Lucien a bone today."

***********************************************************************

I was lying in my bed staring at the ceiling, Lucien sleeping soundly on the pillow next to me, his soft snores filling the room. I was about to go to sleep when I heard a soft tap on my door, I turned to the door to see it opening. Alice's small frame walked through the door and made its way to my bed.

"Bella?" she whispered.

"Yea?"

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful when you go out alone," she said, her voice shaky.

"I will Alice, don't worry." I said reassuringly.

She nodded and walked out the room, "Goodnight." She whispered before closing the door.

**I absolutely hate the way this chapter came out. I'm sorry it took so long, I've just been really busy and I had major writers block for this chapter. I know the stories going a little slowly right now but it's getting there I promise.**

**I'm also sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or typos, half this chapter was written while I was taking care of my friends puppy and she was walking all over the keyboard-.- its super late now and I don't feel like going over the whole thing and fixing it so yea.**

**Theres a picture of Lucien on my profile, if you want to check that out.**

**Review! They make me update faster(:**


	9. And they called it puppy love

**Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! And yes I wish Lucien was my dog too:D**

**Enjoy and review!**

"Damn it, Alice!" I yelled, griping on to the dark leather seats of her Porsche with one hand, the other clutching Lucien tightly to my chest as Alice made a sharp illegal U-turn, cars honked all around us, "Just cause I started driving yesterday doesn't mean its ok for you to drive like a mad woman!"

A car blared its horn loudly next to us; Alice stuck her middle finger out her open window and cursed at the driver. I buried my face in my hands and made an attempt to calm my ragged breathing; this was doing nothing for my nerves.

"Sorry Bells," Alice said, slowing down the car and pulling into the parking lot in front of the vet's office. I threw the door open and ran out of the car, Alice laughing at me the whole time. I walked into the warm clinic and up to the front desk. The clinic was large and brightly lit and smelled like dog shampoo. A lady probably in her mid thirties sat behind the desk looking through a stack of papers.

"Excuse me," I said politely, "I have an appointment for Lucien."

The lady looked up at me and smiled warmly, "What's your name dear?"

"Isabella Swan."

She rolled around in her chair to the wall of files behind her, she skimmed through them quickly before pulling one out, "Yes here you are, it's your first time here right?" she asked, I nodded my head, "Ok then I'll need you to fill out these forms," she handed me a clip board with a bunch of papers, "Just bring them back when you're done."

"Alright then, thank you," I smiled and walked to one of the empty seats, placing Lucien on the floor. The clinic was pretty full, pet owners with a variety of animals sat in the waiting room, I spotted Alice sitting on the floor in front of a large golden retriever who was licking her face while she ruffled its ears, the owner of the dog was elderly woman and her husband, they both smiled lovingly at Alice. I rolled my eyes and went to work on filling out the stack of papers. I was half way done when I felt Lucien press his body tightly to my leg; I looked up and saw a huge black and tan dog sniffing Lucien. The dog had long thick silky hair that nearly reached the floor except for his face and curly tail which was a shorter length; he had big legs and a long face that was probably the size of Lucien's body.

The animal towered over Lucien like a skyscraper; he looked up at him with big curious eyes and sniffed his nose. The dog wagged his tail and flopped to the floor, his hair spilling around him like a rug. Lucien wiggled his way to the dog's side-I couldn't help but notice him limping as he walked- and snuggled into him, his small body completely covered in the other dog's hair. There was a deep chuckle next to me and I looked up to see a boy about my age sitting in the seat next to me. Holy shit he looked like wolverine from X-Men! Except more boyish.

"Looks like your dog likes Kayden," he said smiling.

"Kayden's an unusual name," I said, looking down at the dogs, "What kind of dog is he?"

"It means fighter," he said, "And he's an Afghan hound."

A what now?

"He's beautiful," I smiled and reached down to pet Kayden's hairy ears.

"Thank you," He said and extended his hand, "I'm Paul."

"Bella," I took his large hand in mine, "And this is Lucien," I said gesturing to Lucien who climbed out of Kayden's hair and scrambled over to Paul's out stretched hand, licking his fingers. Alice took this moment to join us, sitting on the floor in front of Kayden, digging her fingers into the fur on his neck, his tail thumped on the floor and he scooted closer to her.

"And who's this big guy," she said in a baby voice.

"Kayden," Paul said.

"Aw he's adorable!" Alice shrieked, putting her forehead on his and ruffling his ears, Kayden barked and licked her face.

"Alice, this is Paul," I introduced, "Paul this is Alice.

"Nice to meet you," Paul said politely.

"Nice to meet _you_," Alice said, winking at me, I glared at her.

"Alice do you mind watching Lucien while I go turn in his papers?" I asked, getting up and handing her his leash.

"No problem," she waved me off.

I walked to the front desk and handed the lady the clipboard, "Thank you, the doctor will be with you shortly," she said.

"Thank you," I said and walked back to my seat. Alice leaned back on my legs with Kayden's head resting on her lap while she stroked his fur absentmindedly. Lucien sat down in front of me, his left arm held up slightly off the ground, I bent down and picked him up, cradling him to my chest. A few minutes passed and the vet assistant called for Paul and Kayden.

"It was nice meeting you two," He said standing up.

"It was great meeting you too," I said and waved him off. Alice hugged Kayden tightly before saying bye.

Alice got up from her spot on the floor and sat in Paul's empty seat, "I like him," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't you mean you like his dog," I said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Shut up," she said, swatting my shoulder.

I don't know how long we've been waiting for the doctor to call for us, but I was starting to get really impatient. Alice was fidgeting in her seat and texting Jasper, the ticking of the keyboard as she typed was really getting on my nerves and I swear if the fucking Macaw screeched in my ear one more time I'm going to strangle the damn thing.

"Isabella?" Someone called.

I looked up to see the vet assistant, "That's me," I said standing up.

"The doctor will see you know."

"Finally," Alice mumbled getting up.

She led us into a room in the back of the clinic and told us the doctor will meet us in a moment. The room was small; there was a metal sink and cabinets on one wall and a metal table in the middle. Alice sat down on a stole that was placed in one of the corners. I sat Lucien on the cold metal table but kept my arms around his now trembling body.

"It's ok Luc," I cooed, trying to calm him down, I put my hand near his face and he grabbed one of my fingers in his mouth and gently bit down on it. The door of the room open making Lucien jumped and the doctor walked in. She was young, like she just walked out of college; she had short brown hair and a friendly smile.

"Hello I'm Dr. Vasquez," she said extending her hand in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said shaking her hand, "And that's Alice," I gestured to Alice who nodded in acknowledgment.

"This must be Lucien," the doctor said petting Lucien on the head, he shrank back into me. Dr. Vasquez smiled kindly, "What can I do for you today?" she asked.

"Well I found Lucien last week and I just want to make sure everything ok and to see when he'd due for his shots," I explained.

"Well," she said, snapping on a pair of gloves and grabbing Lucien, sliding him over to her, he still kept a hold on my finger, "He looks to be two maybe three weeks old, so he's too young to get his shots," she lifted up Lucien's head and lifted his lips up to expose his pink gums.

"Is this something he does often?" she questioned, gesturing to my finger in between Lucien's teeth.

"Only when he's nervous or when I'm nervous," I explained, rubbing Lucien's back.

The doctor laughed and continued to examine Lucien; she was running her hands over his body, lifting up the fur in some areas to check his skin, when she reached his arm though Lucien yelped and snapped at her but she quickly pulled away.

"Shh," I soothed, putting my hand in front of his face and sticking my finger back in his mouth, he took it greedily.

"Hmm," the Doctor mumbled, reaching for his leg again, she began to gently massage it, stretching it out and bending it, Lucien whimpered and bit down harder on my finger, his needle like teeth pinching into my skin.

"There was an accident yesterday," I started to explain, "he fell on his leg and he's been limping since."

"Well, it doesn't appear to be broken," she said to my relief, "He probably just pulled a muscle, just make sure he stays off it and gets plenty of rest, it'll heal on its own," She instructed.

"Ok," I said, she released Lucien who crawled back to me, snuggling into my stomach.

"Everything seems to be fine with Lucien," she said, pealing of her gloves and throwing them away, "I'll like to see him again in about two weeks to start his shots."

"Alright then, thank you," I picked up Lucien and handed him to Alice as she walked out the door, I followed her and went to the receptionist to make an appointment for Lucien.

**********************************************************************

"Do you have your phone on?" Alice asked as I got out of her car, my bag slung over my shoulder and Lucien tucked under my arm.

"Yes Alice," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Call me if _anything_," she demanded.

"Yes Alice," I said, leaning on the door.

"If you're not home by dark I'm coming after you," she threatened, jabbing a finger at me.

"Are you finished?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just making sure your ok," she glared at me.

"Alice I'll be fine, it's just the park, I'm just going to sit on the grass and sketch," I told her, "And I have Lucien with me."

She huffed and I shut the door, turning the walk away I heard Alice's voice behind me, "REMEMBER BE HOME BY DARK!" She called, I raised my hand I flicked my wrist to show that I heard her. I walked deeper into the park searching for a reasonable spot to sit, after a few minutes I finally found one; it was a nice patch of grass under a large oak tree right in front of a glistening lake. I flopped down on the ground, situating Lucien next to me and pulled out my sketch book, opening it to a blank page. Taking a deep breath I let my imagination take control, forgetting the world around me I didn't think I just let my hand flow over the white paper.

I smudged my pinky on the paper, trying to enhance the shadows under the eyes of the portrait. Moving my hand away I examined my drawing, it was of a young man sitting cross-legged in a meadow, he leaned back on his hands, and he was looking straight ahead, next to him German Shepherd puppy lay, his head up, alert. I was somewhat frozen in shock, the man was Edward and the dog was unmistakably Lucien, what surprised me most was there facial expressions, Edwards eyes were far away, distant with dark shadows under them like he hadn't had a peaceful sleep in over a week and he looked thinner, but his lips formed a faint smile, and Lucien's eyes where soft, sad but also happy and they held a distant secret. My mind really freaked me out sometimes, I didn't understand the drawing, there expressions. I saw Lucien's head swiftly jerk up in my peripheral vision and I turned to face him.

His eyes scanned the surrounding area and his floppy ears perked up, twitching like a satellite dish looking for a signal. He sniffed the air and there was a sparkle in his eye and he was off, running at top speed away from me.

"Lucien!" I yelled closing and stuffing my sketch book into my bag before scrambling after him, but by the time I got up and took a few steps Lucien was out of my sight, having run into the trees. I followed the path into the trees, looking around for Lucien but seeing no sign of him. I made it out of the path into another section of the park, I was beginning to panic, there was absolutely no sign of Lucien and it was starting to get dark. Cupping my hands around my mouth I called him, "Lucien!" I waited a second but there was no response. _Shit shit shit! _

I started running, not really knowing where exactly, my head whipping around back and forth, looking for Lucien. I kept calling his name but there was never a reply, my vision was becoming blurry as the tears filled them and it was getting harder to breath, I had to stop. I leaned forward clutching my side as a cramp formed, and tried to catch my breath, I straightened up and in one last desperate attempt cupped my hands around my mouth and screamed, "LUCIEN!" there was no sound.

I ran my fingers through my hair, damp with sweat, tears falling freely down my face, I was about to head back where I came when I heard a distant barking, I froze and listened and there it was again, there was no mistaking it, Lucien. I whirled around and ran towards the sound; surprisingly I didn't trip. I nearly cried out in joy when I saw Lucien running around a few yards away from me, but he wasn't alone, running along with him was another puppy and standing over them was a tall blond figure.

"Lucien," I called as I neared them, Lucien looked up at me panting and wagging his tail, he barked when he saw me and ran over to me, the other puppy following after him, when he was about a few feet away from me I fell down on my knees and he jumped into my arms. I buried my nose into his neck and hugged him tightly, "Don't you _ever_ do that again," I commanded giving him a stern look, he whimpered and licked my face over and over again as he wiggled around in my arms as if to say, _I'm so sorry, now let go! _I chuckled and let him go. He scrambled off me and went back to playing with the other puppy who I could know tell was black and white and had floppy ears like Lucien's but she was much hairier –She had a pink collar on so I can assume she was a girl.

The owner of the dog was smiling warmly at the two puppies, closer up I could see she had long blond hair that went below the waist, she had blue eyes like Alice, but a bit lighter, she was tall and slender her skin flawless. She was beyond beautiful; she looked like she could give all the Victoria secret models a run for their money.

"And they called it puppy love," she giggled, her voice smooth like silk. I laughed along with her; the puppy was on her back, Lucien standing over her, her body in between his front legs as he leaned his body onto her side. The dogs gazed into each other's eyes lovingly, a smile playing on their faces; they looked like two long lost lovers, finally finding each other. I looked away from the puppies and back at the model, who I just realized looked oddly familiar.

"German shepherd?" she asked, glancing up at me.

"Yea, his name is Lucien," I replied, "I'm not going to even try to guess your dog."

She laughed, it sounded like bells, "Delilah's a border collie," she stated.

_Never heard of it._

"She's adorable."

"Thanks," she said.

I looked up at her my brows frowning, "I'm sorry but you look so familiar, have we've met before?" I asked, it was really starting to bug me. She stared at me for a second, she seemed to be concentrating, her forehead wrinkling.

"I'm Rosalie Hale," she introduced herself; "I'm in the Fashion and modeling program in the Art Institute."

Well that explains it, Alice is in that program and I've probably seen her in school.

"Really, I'm in the Animation and Media Arts program there," I said truly astonished. Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Holy shit no way!" she said in disbelief and gave me a questionable look, "What's your name?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to reply when heard loud music blaring, cutting me off:

_I wanna li-li-li-lick you from your head to your toes  
And I wanna move from the bed down, to the down to the, to the floor  
I wanna ah-ah, you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I got to kn-kn-kn-know what's your fan-ta-sy._

Rosalie held her finger up to silence me and dug into her Coach Purse, "Sorry, hold on a minute," she apologized, pulling out a pink cell phone, she flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she spoke into the device, "I'm still at the park…we'll I was but I-….ugh fine..bye…yea love you too bye," she snapped the phone shut and plucked Delilah off the ground, Lucien snapped up, his face distraught, picked him up.

"I'm sorry my boyfriends just being overprotective," she said apologetically with a smile, "He doesn't like me out after dark." I looked up at the sky, noticing how dark it's gotten.

"Shit," I cursed softly, _Alice was going to kill me._

"It was nice meeting you," She said, "See yea around," she waved and was off.

"See yea," I waved back, Lucien climbing to looking over my shoulder, a low wine escaping his lips.

**************************************************

I made it home just in time to see Alice walking out the door, cell phone in hand.

"I was about to come and get you," she glared, walking back inside.

"I got sidetracked, sorry."

She growled sitting on the couch, "There's take out in the frig."

I placed Lucien on the floor and he limped sullenly to the balcony, poking his head out through the bars.

"What up with Lucien?" Alice asked, flipping on the TV.

I shrugged, showing a mouthful of cold spicy chicken in my mouth.

**LPOV**

I looked at the city lights, my head resting against the cool bars of the balcony gate. I could hear Bella and Alice taking inside, but I did my best to block them out. I needed to think, there was no mistaking that Delilah was my partner, the golden aurora emitting out her body was proof enough. Even before I saw her I knew she was near, I sensed her. I need to find her again, but that's easier said than done, I had to think of a plan and fast.

"Lucien," I heard Bella call from inside, "Time for bed."

With a sigh I got up and walked inside, making sure to stay off my bad leg. Bella closed the door behind me and I looked outside. I was happy, things were going just like they were supposed to, I looked up at Bella and wagged my tail, she smiled softly at me and picked me up, wrapping me in her warm protective arms. _I found her_, I sighed contently, yes everything is going just right.

**Well finally, this chapters important obviously, we found Rosalie and we heard Lucien's thoughts! Let me know what you think of that!**

**Sorry for the delay, I started working out this week so that's taking up from my writing time and I was taking care of my friends Bunny this weekxD**

**Review and I promise I'll update faster!!!!**


	10. I'll be seeing you

**I'll be seeing you by Billie Holiday. **

I was having trouble concentrating on the still life in the middle of the class room. It was a simple enough piece, just random objects thrown together on top of a white sheet; an old fashion black tea kettle with a flower detail, a copper spray can, a glass jar of spices and a dark blue sheet draped over a skull. Again simple enough, but I couldn't focus on it; my mind would keep drifting back to last night's dream.

_I was sitting in a meadow, the same meadow as last time, exactly the same. The sun was shining on me, warming my body; I was surrounded by a variety of flowers and tall grass that tickled my legs. The sky was a lovely clear blue and again I was wearing a white sundress, barefoot. I was pulling on the grass impatiently in front of me, waiting for the honey sweet voice that I knew was coming. A black paw on my hand made me stop, my heart skipped a beat and I looked up into the eyes of Lucien. He was lying down on the grass in front of me; he looked down at my hand then back up at me. He looked at me like a grandfather would look at his grandchildren; there was such wisdom and patients in his young eyes, it shocked me. Then he did something that left me dumbfounded, he opened his mouth and in a deep soothing tone that I would never imagine would come out of this dogs mouth, he spoke, "Be patient and let us guide you-his eyes were pleading- all will come in good time." I just stared at him open mouthed, he smiled softly, got up and walked away. _

So instead of painting the damn still life whenever I would pick up my brush all that would come out was the damn meadow. Groaning in frustration I threw the brush back on the easel and crossed my arms, glaring at the canvas.

"Glaring at the canvas won't get you anywhere," a cultured voice with a slight British accent chuckled, I looked up to see Mr. Barclay or as we like to call him "Yoda" since he has a major Star Wars fetish, smirking at my canvas, "And as beautiful as this garden is, it's not the assignment."

Mr. Barclay is a tall man and younger with black hair from beneath his black hat. He had light blue eyes and a bit of stubble on his chin and cheeks. He was quit handsome, in his usual black tux and hat.

"Sorry, Yoda," I apologized pulling my stool black, it scrapped loudly on the tile floor, "You know how my mind works, half the time I have no say in what I'm drawing, and it's a meadow, not a garden."

"Sorry love, my mistake," he smiled, "So why are you thinking about a meadow?" he pulled out one of the empty stools that he keeps next to everyone's easel, so he doesn't have to stand.

"I keep dreaming about it," I spoke once he was situated. One of the things I loved about Mr. Barclay was that he was easy to talk to, I could tell him anything and I knew he wouldn't tell a soul and he gives great advice, "It never leaves my head."

"Is the meadow the only thing you see?" he asked leaning forward, putting his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his hands. All attention on me.

"Well the first time I saw Edward there," Mr. Barclay knew all about Edward, let's just say I had a break down one day in class, "And the second time my dog was there, and each time I was always wearing this white sundress and I was barefoot."

Mr. Barclay's forehead wrinkled and his eyes were contemplating, "Well that explains Little Miss Muffet there," he said gesturing to the girl sitting in my painting, she was standing in the middle of the meadow, her white sundress blowing behind her, I glared at him, "As for your deceased love, did he say anything to you?"

I racked my brain, trying to remember exactly what Edward told me, but it seemed to have just escaped my mind, "I don't remember," I confessed with a groan, "But the dog said to be patient, that all will come in good time and to let "us" guide you.

"The dog...talked to you?" he said, giving me this look as if I was insane, which I probably was.

"I know it's weird, but that's what he said."

"Well do what he says then," he declared as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"This dog is obviously here to help you, with what I don't know, maybe to help you finally get over Edward or maybe not you need to figure that out, but whatever it is you need to trust him and let him guide you," he leaned forward and placed his hand on my shoulder, I looked up at my teacher and saw that he was sincere in his words, he actually thought that Lucien would help me and I kind of believed him. No wonder we called him Yoda.

"Thanks Yoda," I smiled. With a heavy sigh and a slap to his thigh he got up from his stool and pointed a finger at me.

"Now I want you to finish this garden here," he instructed sternly, "and you're going to enter it in the art show and you're going to finish my bloody assignment when you're done."

"Yes Master," I said putting my hands tighter and bowing.

"Let the force be with you," he bowed, and walked off, "And don't forget my assignment!" he yelled over his shoulder.

**************************************************

"Luc, I'm home," I yelled dumping my bag and canvas on the floor and walking to the kitchen. I opened the frig and pulled out a water bottle, taking a sip.

"Hey Bells," Alice's voice chided, making me jump and spit out my water.

"Alice what the fuck are you doing here?" I scolded wiping my mouth and putting my bottle on the counter. Alice was supposed to still be at school.

"Yea it's night to see you too," she walked into the kitchen, Lucien tucked under her arm, he wagged his tail and started wiggling in her grasp when he saw me.

I reached over and plucked Lucien out of Alice's arms; he licked my chin and yelped before settling down in my arms, "Sorry, I just didn't know you would be home so early."

"Yea well I got my period so I came home early," she shrugged grabbing a big bag of Puffy Cheetos and walking out to the living room, plopping on the couch. I followed her, sitting Lucien on the couch next to me and stealing a handful of Cheetos from Alice.

"What are we watching?" I asked throw a mouthful of Cheetos, I handed one to Lucien who crunched on it happily.

"It's me or the dog," she replied, "Some show about some British chick who goes around helping mental dogs, it's on Animal Planet," she explain when I gave her a confused look.

"Oh," was all I said as I watched the show. Apparently two ladies were having trouble controlling their three dogs that were all quite obese might I add. Well no wonder these dogs were screwed up, these people didn't give a shit about them, using shock mats and threatening to give them away.

"Thank god Lucien's not that," Alice said, "I wouldn't waste my time with a trainer."

"Well it's not that the dogs are bad," I protested, "Its bad parenting, these people are way too uptight and obviously don't care about that dogs needs."

Alice just shrugged, "Stop stealing my cheetos!" she yelled, snatching the bag away from me. I glared and childishly stuck my tongue out at her. Lucien climbed up on my lap and licked greedily at my hands that where coated in cheese dust. Looking around the room I noticed something was missing.

"Where's Dolce?" I asked, I haven't seen that cat all day.

"Hiding somewhere in my room, your little demon was harassing her for about a half hour before she jumped up in my closet," she sent a glare at Lucien who shrank back in my lap, I rubbed his ears and he sigh content. As much as Alice loved Lucien no one messed with her cat, "He was snooping around in your room too," she added, stuffing a handful of cheetos in her mouth. That was odd, Lucien never snooped around anywhere, but I just shrugged it off and continued watching the show.

Alice and I watched TV the remainder of the day, talking mindless chatter, Jasper joining us. At about 7 Alice fell asleep after taking a Midol, and Jasper carried her off to bed. Feeling tired myself I clipped Lucien's leash on to take him out before bed.

"Jasper, I'm going to take Lucien out, I'll be back," I told him as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Alright, do you want coffee?" he asked. I would never understand Jaspers strange obsession with having coffee before going to sleep, don't get me wrong I'd die without coffee but I wouldn't be able to sleep after two cups.

"No Jazz I'm fine," I said walking out the door.

***********************************************

I've been tossing and turning for hours now I just couldn't get comfortable. I sighed and wrapped my arms around Lucien's sleeping form, bringing him closer to me; he yawned and snuggled into my hair. I stared blankly into space, begging sleep to come, I could feel Lucien's warm breath on my bare neck as he slept peacefully, his cold wet nose would occasionally press on my neck making my shiver. I was growing frustrated and I was incredibly tired but sleep didn't feel like gracing me with its presence tonight.

I felt Lucien's little paws push back against my chest and he looked up at me with sleepy eyes. I loosened my hold on him and he got up, stretching and yawning, before glaring at me.

"Sorry Luc," I whispered, scratching his chest, "I can't sleep." He huffed and curled up in a ball on my pillow, looking up at me with his eyes. Sighing I threw the covers off aside and got up, Lucien's head shot up at my movements but he didn't get up. Walking out of my bedroom I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering, this house was so damn cold. I yawned as I reached for a mug on the top shelf of the cabinet, I decided I would make myself some hot chocolate; hopefully it'll help me sleep.

While I was stirring the chocolate powder in my milk I heard a scratching sound coming from my room. I looked up confused and saw Lucien looking at me from my bedroom door, fucking creep. I placed my mug in the microwave and put it for 50 seconds and went over to Lucien, he pulled his ears back disappearing into the room and stopping in front of my nightstand. He reached a paw out and scratched loudly in the wood, taking glances at me.

"Stop it," I hissed slapping his paw away, he yelped, angry and nipped my hand before grabbing hold of the ring handle, tugging on it, "What?" I asked annoyed, prying his little jaws off the handle and pulling it, opening the drawer. Random objects where scattered about inside it, charcoal pieces, pencils, post-it-notes, lose sketches, the list goes on, but there was one thing that caught my eye. I was frozen, my hand still on the handle, staring blankly at the contents of my drawer, Lucien licked my hand, the warm wetness startling me, bringing me back. With shaking hands I reached into the drawer and pulled out the small photo album. I gently stroked the smooth black leather, tracing my fingers over the picture on the cover; it was black and white close up of piano keys with a pencil resting on it. The photo was symbolic in my relationship with Edward, his passion for music and my love for art. The shrill beeping of the microwave made me jump, the book falling from my grasp and landing with a thump back inside the drawer.

"Fuck," I cursed, scrambling up and racing to the kitchen in an attempted to turn off the microwave before it woke up Alice and Jasper. My hands where still shaking as I took the hot mug out of the microwave; in fact my whole body trembled. I gently placed the mug on the marble counter and scurried back into my room, Lucien had somehow got the album out of the drawer and flipped it open, he sat there motionless, studying the page with curious eyes. I slowly made my way to him, he looked up at me standing over him, but I wasn't paying attention to him, I was looking at the picture.

It was of Edward and me sitting down on a patch of grass, if I recall correctly it was in his yard, his legs were stretched out in front of him while I sat between them, leaning on his body. It was sunny that day, so we were sitting beneath a large tree, I could make out the blurry image of the bark behind us. I studied Edwards face, his beautiful green eyes, his strong jaw with his sexy crooked smile and his floppy bronze hair, he was just perfect. The image became blurry and in a split moment I panicked before realizing tears had filled my eyes, I wiped at my eyes with the back of my hand, feeling the warm wetness.

"That's Edward," I sniffled; Lucien looked up at me with sad eyes, and put his paw on the photo. I bent down, closing and grabbing the album with one hand and picking up Lucien with the other. I carried him to the couch and sat him and the photo album down, "Stay here," I whispered going back to the kitchen for my mug. I settled on the couch, tucking my legs under me and placing the album on my lap, I scooted Lucien closer to me so he had a view of the album. Taking a sip of my warm hot chocolate I opened the album.

I flipped past the first page since Lucien already saw the picture and turned to the second, "Edward and I made this shortly after we met, and we've added on as the years went by," I explained. The next page held a photo of me when I was about three years old, a big smile stretched across my red stained face as I ate one of those jumbo circle lollypops, my two front teeth were missing and I was wearing nothing but a pair of overalls. Under it was a picture of Edward at about the same age; he was sitting in a tube, drowning in bubbles, his wet bronze hair was a tangled head on his head, his large green eyes shun and smiled widely at the camera.

_I'll be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day through_

"We met in the seventh grade," I told him, turning to the next page, this one was just a picture of both of us the year we met, the outline of a red heart was drawn around the picture, yea I know cheesy.

_The eighth graders were doing a production of Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. I was helping with painting the back drop and other props. We've been working on it for about a week and we were almost done, as we were finishing up for the day I tripped on a lose wire. My arms shot to my face to protect it from the fall, but it never came. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist, holding me up, I turned my head around to see who my savor was and gasped. The boy was incredibly handsome with tussled hair a peculiar shade of bronze and eyes the color of green sea glass. His beautiful lips were set in the sexiest crooked smile I've ever seen and I could feel the muscles on his arms flex beneath me as he brought me upright. _

"_You should be more careful," he smiled playfully, his voice sweet like sugar. I could feel the warm blush form on my checks._

"_S-sorry, I'm kind of clumsy," I stuttered lowering my gaze. He chuckled, a sound so beautiful._

"_I'm Edward," he introduced himself, extending a hand in greeting._

"_Bella," I smiled shyly and slow put my hand in his, the moment I did I felt an electric shock shoot up my arm and travel throughout my body. I gasped pulling away, the look on Edward's face was one of confusion as he stared at his hand, he obviously felt the shock too._

"From that moment on we were inseparable," I continued, taking another sip of my milk and flipping through the pages, stopping at one with pictures of Edward and me on our first date. The first one was of me in a pair of dark shinnies and a strapless purple halter top, I was walking away from the camera, rolling my eyes. Next to that was one of Edward, wearing a pair of jeans and a black polo. Underneath those was one of Edward and me sitting in the movie theater, our movie tickets were stabled at the bottom of the page. We saw Sweeney Todd so next to the tickets in black ink I did a quick doodle of Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett.

_In that small cafe;  
The park across the way;  
The children's carousel;  
The chestnut trees;  
The wishin' well._

Throughout the next pages were just pictures of us doing everyday things, our parents or friends were constantly taking pictures of us. On the corner of some pages there would be little drawings from me that went with the pictures: little trees, flowers, hearts, water, etc.

"Those are my parents," I told Lucien, pointing to a picture of a man and woman, the man had black hair that was starting to thin out and a thick black mustache over his smiling mouth, next to him sat a woman with dirty blond almost brown hair cut short, barley passing her shoulders, she had my brown eyes and my smile, "My mom Renee," I pointed to the woman, "And my dad, Charlie," I slide my finger over to him. Lucien shifted uncomfortably and crawled onto my lap, looking at the photo.

My eyes spotted the picture of my brother's bulky form and dimple filled smile that seemed to reach his hazel eyes. His curly wet brown hair lay flat on his head, water droplets frozen in mid-air as they fell from his hair and dripped down the rest of his toned body. I smiled and laughed softly remembering the day this was taken. We were at the Edward's house in his pool, Esme, Edwards Mother, wanted to take a picture of the three of us. My brother, being the ass that he is, ducked my head in the water and pushed Edward aside. You could see my arms flaring beneath him, his hand in the water and Edward waving from behind his shoulder.

"That's Emmett," I said, my voice thick, "He's like a giant teddy bear, you'd like him."

My vision was blurred with tears, "Fuck," I cursed placing my half empty mug on the coffee table and quickly wiping away my tears. Looking at my family made me realize how much I've missed them. I wondered if they missed me too and if there still looking for me, or if they gave up by now. Lucien sat up and rested his head on my breast, looking up at me with sorrow filled eyes.

_I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day;  
In everything that's light and gay.  
I'll always think of you that way._

I felt a familiar pain in my chest, like someone was continually stabbing me with a knife coated with the deadliest of poisons, slowly destroying me. It was the same pain I felt when they told me Edward wasn't going to make it, the same pain I felt when I ran away from home and the same pain I felt for months knowing Edward was really gone from my life. I gasped, clutching my chest, trying to hold myself tighter, I felt empty and alone. I wish I could see my parents again and Emmett, I knew I could, but I was scared, it's been so long and I know I caused them great pain when I left, I just couldn't bring myself to see them again. Tears ran freely down my face and landing on Lucien's head. He whimpered and pushed himself closer to me, I wrapped my arms around him as the sobs racked through my body, pushing him closer to me and burying my face in his neck, muffling my cries. I felt his warm tongue on my ear, giving me reassuring kisses.

"Bella?" Alice's worried voice whispered in the darkness, startling me.

I pulled myself away from Lucien, the fur on his neck was soaked and matted from my tears, and quickly wiped my face, hoping Alice wouldn't notice I was crying.

"Bella, its," she paused to glance over at the stove clock, "2:30 in the morning, what are you doing up?" she walked over to me, her light feet padding on the soft carpet.

I cleared my voice before I spoke, "I couldn't sleep," I simply replied, my voice a little scratchy. Alice sat on the couch next to me, staring at me with a confused expression. She slowly reached out a tucked a strand of hair behind my ear that had fallen into my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, her voice dripping with concern. Fuck.

"I um found my old photo album," I explained, "and I just got a little emotional." Well not a complete lie.

"_Chiquitita, _why do you torture yourself," she asked with a sigh but I could see the corners of her mouth pull up. I couldn't help but smile slightly at her nickname for me; she hasn't used it in awhile. I just shrugged, and studied the photo of Edward's parents at the bottom of the page. It was obvious were Edward got his looks from, his parents where stunning. His father was tall with perplex features, high strong check bone like Edward and dirty blond hair. He had dark brown eyes and despite his age looked incredibly young. His mother was no different; her forest green eyes always held such love as well as her warm welcoming smile. He had long wavy hair the color of caramel and light skin. Edward resembled more of his mother.

"Are those his parents?" Alice asked, leaning into me trying to get a better look. I tilted the book her way to help her out a bit.

"Yeah," I smiled, "Esme and Carlisle." Lucien put his paw on the book and pushed it down so he could see it. I thought sadly of the Cullen's, wondering how they were holding off. If they were still living in the same house or if they left like I did, not being able to bear the memories of their home. I also wondered if they still spoke with my family for they had gotten close since Edward and I started dating.

_I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you._

Alice and I stayed up for a few more hours, just talking and occasionally laughing at the stories I told of Edward and me. There were time were I would just stare at a photo and stay silent as tears would trickle down my checks, but Alice and Lucien would just wait patiently, occasionally soothing me with a touch to my hand or a thump of his tail, until my moment passed. At around 5 I yawned, feeling the effects of sleep taking its toll, I turned to see Alice struggling to keep her eyelids open, but she I knew she wasn't going to win the battle and Lucien was curled up in my lap snoring softly.

"I think it's time for bed," I announced, shutting the book and setting it on the table next to my mug.

"Sounds like a plan," Alice said, bouncing up and stretching, causing many joints to pop.

I stood up, trying not to jostle Lucien too much, but he woke up anyways, his eyes alert. His gaze swept across the room quickly before he relaxed. Alice stroked Lucien's head and quickly kissed his nose, "Night buddy," she whispered, he licked her chin in response.

"Goodnight Bells," she called heading off to her room. I followed her, turning at my bedroom door and letting it click behind me. I nestled into my bed, resting Lucien on my pillow. He leaned over and licked my nose before curling back into a ball. Looking out to the window I could see the large moon through the blinds. My thoughts went to Edward, and I sighed softly,

"I'll be seeing you, in every lovely summer's day; in everything that's light and gay. I'll always think of you that way." I sang softly, before letting the darkness consume me.

LPOV

I fell asleep listening to the sound of Bella's calming voice. As my heavy eyelids closed, my vision was filled with a fascinating view of the city, its sparkling lights like colorful stars against the black sky. I was sitting in a clearing of sorts, on the top of a mountain over looking Seattle; taking a deep breath the different aromas of the forest filled my senses. I could smell the soft grass, the pine trees, the fresh water stream that I heard trickling nearby and the smell of the salty ocean down below. I closed my eyes breathing deeply once more and another scent hit me, it was a pleasant spell, different, hard to describe; Vanilla and fresh pinecones with a hint of mint.

There was a soft padding on the grass, like faint footsteps, opening my eyes I glanced behind me and smiled at the familiar face. Her long fur blew gently with the slight breeze, her head was held high and proud, her ears shot forward and her bushy tail held lazily behind her. She was a beautiful creature, the prefect breed standard, a fine Border collie; she had the softest eyes the color of chocolate, which shone brightly with the reflection of the fool moon that hovered above us. She walked silently to me, her smooth paws barley making any noise as she walked.

She sat on the grass beside me, looking upon the city while I gazed tenderly at her, "We're taking too long," I said.

"No, where taking the time we need," she spoke softly, her voice like cotton, "When the time is right we'll find each other." Stretching her long legs in front of her she laid down on the cool ground, following suit, I laid down next to her, resting my head on her neck, feeling her warm fur tickle my nose.

"I'll find you, In the morning sun," I sang in almost a whisper, "And when the night is new, I'll be looking at the moon, But I'll be seeing you."

**There you go! Sorry for the long wait, last week was Shark Week and I was glued to the TV and I just got back from Ft. Myers on Monday, but I'm finally done! I was watching the Note Book last night and when the song I'll be seeing you played I started crying and thought it fit perfectly with my story(: **

**I didn't get as much reviews as I would've liked for the last chapter so I'm expecting more this time! I'll try to update soon but I'm going to Orlando this weekend, but if you give me a lot of reviews I may write faster ;D**

**Quick Story:**

**I wanted to put this more in the story but I didn't want too many flashbacks so I'm just going to tell you here. Bella and Edwards first date was at the movies, they watched Sweeny Todd, which in fact was my first date with my boyfriend. It's a funny story; he fell asleep after the first 20min. of the movie and would wake up randomly throughout it. It was getting to the end where Sweeney finds out that Mrs. Lovett knew about Lucy and stuff, and my boyfriend decided to wake up at the time. Sweeney and Lovett were dancing around and out of nowhere my boyfriend says "He's going to throw her in the oven." And I'm like "Shut up, you slept through the whole movie you don't know what's happening, there all happy now." Right when I finished say that what does Sweeney do? He throw's the bitch in the oven! And my boyfriends burst out laughing! I was not a happy camper.**

**So yea just wanted to share a funny story with you xD**

**Btw I would like to know what you guys think of Lucien having thoughts and what not, so let me know in a review. So no its about 4 in the morning, my dogs annoyed with me cause I'm not cuddling with her and I'm tired so I'll talk to you guys next time! Bye!**

**AND REVIEW!**


	11. Stranger

It's been two weeks since I found the old photo album, which was now safely sitting on my nightstand. It's become a habit for me to look through it every night before I went to sleep; it was as close as I was going to get to my family and Edward and it made me feel at peace before I feel into unconsciousness. To my dismay I haven't dreamt of Edward and my meadow, I longed t see his beautiful face again, to look into his emerald green eyes and feel his warm protective arms enclose themselves around my body. But I guess we can't always get what we want.

School was as stressful as ever, my art show being in only 2 months and I still have yet to start any of my paintings. Well except for the one of the meadow, but that was in Mr. Barclay's class, the place I was heading to now. Lucien was stuffed in my oversized blue messenger bag, his small head poking out of the flap. The school didn't really mind me brining him along with me as long as he didn't cause any disturbances. But I rarely ever take him to school, the only reason I chose to take him today is because he has a vet appointment after class. As I walked through the halls trying to get to Barclay's room, people-girls mostly- would swoon and shriek over Lucien, stopping momentarily to stroke his head and receive little puppy kisses.

"Hey, Yoda," I greeted, swinging the door open and walking into the classroom full of students, freshmen from the looks of it. Mr. Barclay, dressed in a grey suit today, took one look at me and a large grin stretched across his face.

"Lucien!" he sang in his usual British voice, completely ignoring me, "It's been ages since you've last visited me." He reached down in my bag and scoped up Lucien, holding him under his arms at arms length. Lucien's body hung in the air, his tail vibrating in excitement. Lucien absolutely adored Yoda and vise versa. He stretched his neck to lick Yoda's nose, causing him to chuckle and squeeze Lucien tightly to his body.

"I know it's been to long," he tisked in mock annoyance. I glared at the two of them.

"Should I leave while you two get a room?" I asked. Yoda shot me a glare and whispered a little bit loudly in Lucien's ear, "She's just jealous."

"So what can I do for you Ms. Swan?" he questioned, propping up on his desk, Lucien sitting on his lap, chewing on his finger.

"I need to pick up my canvas so I can work on it during the weekend," I told him.

"Ah yes the garden," I rolled my eyes, "have you started your other paintings?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No," I whispered, hesitantly, looking down at my feet.

He sighed dramatically and slid off the desk, walking over to the storage room, "So when do you plan on starting?"

"Um soon?" it came out more of a question. It wasn't my fault I had major artist block, if that even exists.

"Do you have an idea of what you're going to paint?" what the hell was this twenty questions?

"I'm still thinking about it," I said as he searched through a stack of canvases on the floor one-handed, since Lucien was still in his other arm.

"Well think harder," he commanded pulling out a canvas. He inspected it for a moment, made a face and put it back in the pile, mumbling about how people ever got into this school with there lack of artistic talent.

"I'll do my best sir," I promised.

He pulled out a familiar canvas and handed it to me, my eyes scanned the canvas, taking in the picture that was now burned into my memory. The [painting was nearly complete; I only needed to pain to sky and few more flowers.

"You know you can always come to me if you need any help," he reminded me, giving me a stern look.

"Thank you master Yoda," I smiled. He winked, snatching the canvas out of my hands and walked out of the storage room, yelling as he did so, "You see mates, not even in your wildest dreams can you conjure up such a marvelous piece of work like this, your imagination is weak, making your art work is weak, pay attention students you may actually learn something from Bella, let yourself feel, don't think about it, act!" By the end of his speech I was beat red, I wasn't that good. Most of the students had there heads bent down in humiliation, others had there eyes glued to Mr. Barclay and my painting, there eyes filled with awe and hatred. But that was Mr. Barclay's way of teaching, making you feel insignificant, ranting about how much you suck even if you were amazing. He did this to test you, to se if you were string enough and passionate in your art work, you'd either go home and cry about it, or you got your ass up and worked harder to prove him wrong. Kind of like reverse psychology if you think about it.

"Stop being such an ass," I hissed, jerking the canvas out of his grasp. He smiled innocently, tipping his grey hat.

"I'm not being an ass, love," he stated, "I'm being a teacher."

I sighed, looking back at the class who was now working harder then when I first walked in, looks of determination written across all there faces. I guess he was right, "Well I got to go, Luc has an appointment."

He nodded his head and stretched his arms out, making Lucien look at him, it was so fucking weird. Both had intense looks on there faces, staring at each other, it was like they were having a silent conversation. They stayed like this for a moment, before Yoda handed him back to me; I gave him a cautious look, stuffing Lucien back into my bag.

"Bring him back soon," he demanded, back to his normal self, "I have visitation rights!"

I laughed, making my way out of the classroom, "So what was that all about?" I asked Lucien, once we were in the hall. He looked up at me, giving me a look that said, _Mind your own business. _I glared at him, "Fine, be like that."

*********************************************

Alice refused to go with me to the vet today, so I hate to wait an excruciating long about of time again by myself. I groaned, leaning back in my chair, looking up at the dotted ceiling, I've been here for almost an hour. Lucien was sitting on my lap, his neck extending as he leaned over the arm rest to the lady sitting next to me, a ferret curled around her neck like a scarf. The ferret glared a Lucien with beady eyes, and hissed at Lucien, exposing his thin sharp teeth. Lucien growled in response to it, the women who owed this animal seemed to be oblivious to what was happening, I assume she was deaf, for the ferret was practically hissing in her ear.

I pushed Lucien back, away from the overgrown rat, holding him close to my chest. He visible relaxed and nuzzled his cold nose in my hair, leaning his head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his soft fur, resting my head on his neck. His breathing soon slowed and his front paw would occasionally twitch, meaning he was asleep. This surprised me, he would never fall asleep in a public place like this, he was always so up and alert, like he was searching.

A few more minuets passed before the vet's assistant called my name. I slowly got up my chair; Lucien stirred and lifted his head up with what seemed to be a lot of effort, poor thing was so tired, and looked at me with sleepy eyes. The assistant lead me to one of the back rooms, telling me to wait. I put Lucien on the cold metal examining table, letting him rest his body against my body. Just then the door opened and there walked in Dr. Vasquez. She smiled warmly at Lucien and I and I smiled back.

"Good evening, Bella," she greeted cheerfully, "Lucien," she scratched behind his ear, but he didn't lean into her touch, his eyes closed.

"Hello, Doctor.'

"So the big boys here to get his shots," she said walking over to one of the cabinets on the wall, pulling out a couple of syringes. Lucien's eyes flew open at this and he shrank back. Oh boy.

"That's right," I sighed.

Dr. Vasquez approached us as she prepared a syringe; Lucien leaned into me heavily as if he was trying to climb into my stomach. The doctor rubbed an alcohol swam on the skin in between his shoulder blades, making the fur wet and stick together in clumps. I felt the deep growl in Lucien's chest before I hard it, he glared at the doctor in anger and fear.

"There, There sweetie it's just a pinch," Dr. Vasquez cooed. I wrapped my arms around Lucien's stomach and neck, gently rubbing circles into his fur in a failed attempt to calm him. His growl quickly turned into a full out snarl when he saw the syringe aimed right at him.

"Lucien," I scolded, shocked at his behavior though understandable, still inappropriate. The doctor couldn't inject Lucien because she was at a bad angel, what with Lucien snarling at her and pressing his back to me. Lucien knew this and was using it to his advantage, I tried to drag him off of me but it seemed he was glued to the spot, but he knew he wasn't going to hold out much longer so he made a break for it. He shot out of my arms and tried to jump of the table, which would lead to him injuring himself. But in a quick motion both me and the doctor lunged at him, I grabbed a hold of him back leg fairly easily and pulled him back, pinning him to the table as the doctor quickly stabbed the needle into his back. The second the needle made contact with his skin he screamed and trashed, but i held him securely to the table.

"It hurt me to do this to him, and I had to fight the tears that welled up in my eyes. I spoke softly to him, reassuring him, but it wasn't helping. One hand still on his neck I reached my pinky as far as it could go so it was near his mouth allowing him to bite onto it. And oh did he bite, my pinky only reached up to his molars and he bit down on the poor finger with all his strength, I'm pretty sure he even drew blood. After the fourth and final shot Dr. Vasquez stepped back and I released Lucien, he shot up and scooted back on the table until he hit the way behind him. His small body trembling, his eyes darting from me to the vet, a look of betrayal and outrage filing his eyes whenever they landed on me, making me feel like crap.

Dr. Vasquez walked to the small counter, making Lucien jump and growl, and started jotting down notes into Lucien's file, "He might experience some side effects so don't be surprise if he's a little down for awhile, its normal." She explained into her notes.

"Ok," I choked, still looking at Lucien, who was lying down now. I reached over, gently picking him up. He flinched slightly, but relaxed once he realized it was me, "Thank you." She smiled sadly and walked out. I followed behind her.

***************************************

Lucien walked through the door before I managed to fully open it, slipping into the apartment and making his way towards the living room. I slowly walked in, dropping my stuff on the floor by the door and heading towards the kitchen. Alice was in their, her petit body hided behind the open frig door as she searched inside its contents.

"How was school?" she asked, emerging from the frig with a chocolate pudding cup in her hand.

"It was fine," I responded, my voice flat. She was opening the drawer that held the utensils when she froze.

"What's wrong?" she asked suspiciously.

"Lucien threw a fit at the vet, and he's not feeling to good 'cause of the medicine," I told her.

"The poor thing," she cried, her face dropping. She quickly took out a spoon and went into the closet where we kept the food, coming out with a small milk bone. I giggled as she ran off into the living room. I watched them from the opening in the kitchen that showed the living room. Jasper was there on the couch, no surprise, petting Lucien absentmindedly. Alice offered Lucien the treat, he meekly took it, biting it in half, crumbs fell onto the couch and I saw Alice winch, but Lucien quickly licked them away and she smiled.

I went to the bathroom, needing a hot shower. I took my time, letting the hot water relax my stressed muscles. When I was done, I changed and went into the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, pulling out a Band-Aid and some Neosporin. I examined my injured pinky finger. Lucien had done so pretty bad damage, the finger was swollen and bruised and I had two small open wounds from were his teeth broke skin. I wasn't mad at him, I knew it wasn't his fault, but it still hurt. I squeezed the Neosporin on my finger and gently rubbed it on, it stung a bit, but it was bearable, and wrapped the Band-Aid over it.

It was late, and I was ready for bed, so I went to the living room to retrieve Lucien but he wasn't there. Alice and Jasper weren't there either so I guess they went to sleep as well, I looked around quickly for my dog before I spotted him out on the balcony. I called his name, but he didn't respond he just stared at something through the bars. As I neared him I could see the fur on his hackles bristling and heard the deep growls escaping his lips.

"Lucien was is it?" I questioned him, quickly glancing out on the street below us and looking back at him. But something caught my eye and i did a double take, there standing on the sidewalk across from the building, looking directly at me was a man. I couldn't see any of his features, just his silhouette; I could tell he was tall, and extremely built. I shudder went down my spine, it was unsettling, I knew this man, whoever he was, was watching me and I wondered how long he's been standing there. My breathing became ragged, my lungs not being able to get enough air, I felt dizzy, and a cool sweat broke through my body, the panic attack beginning to take its toll. The man still standing their. Watching me. Lucien looked up in alarm and barked; I quickly grabbed him and ran back inside, shutting the door and locking it before closing the blinds. I ran across the apartment to the front door, making sure it was locked. My breathing still labored I went to my room, sitting on my bed, pulling my knees up to my chest, leaning Lucien on my lap and wrapping my arms around him, sobbing into his neck. He whimpered softly and licked my ear as the night drew on.

I could feel his eyes on me the whole time.

**Ok people first of all let me apologize for the long wait! I lost internet like the day after I posted the last chapter and I didn't get it back until yesterday. And school started last week so I haven't been able to sit and write anything so I'm at Lori's house using her computer xD**

**Oh and I got my bunny, she's so fucking cute, her names Kahlua:3**

**I'm not too happy with the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter, only 3? What's up with that? So for this chapter I expect at least 5 before I post the next chapter.**

**And this is the last chapter were Lucien is a puppy, next chapter he'll be a bit bigger.**

**And I got a review that told me that Lucien's POV is confusing, I'm not sure if others think that, but if you do don't worry, it's supposed to be:D your not supposed to understand crap he's thinking till later.**

**So Franny just got here and were going to watch Fired up, so I got to go. BTW go watch The Time Travlers Wife! It's such an amazing movie!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!they make me happy.**


	12. Shopping

The music blasted from the speaker of my IPod dock. The furniture in the living room was pushed against the walls, leaving the white carpet bare as I danced around with the vacuum cleaner. The music drowning out the loud blare of the vacuum as it slid across the floor. Lucien, who had nearly doubled his size in the last month, pranced around me and the machine, barking like a mad man and wagging his tail.

"In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt I'm after you," I sang along to the song, well more liked screamed, "Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd and I'm hungry like the wolf!"

I spun around with the vacuum, twirling the cord in the air, "Stalked in the forest, too close to hide I'll be upon you by the moonlight side," I sang, pausing before rotating my hips and all but grinding the air, "Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do."

Pushing the vacuum out of the living room and into the hallway I continued to dance and sing, Lucien following me everywhere I went. Alice and Jasper left earlier this morning to do some errands, leaving me to clean the entire apartment. But I was ok with it, I enjoyed cleaning and I was nearly done. I pushed through Alice's bedroom door, throwing scattered cloths in the dirty cloths basket by her closet while passing the vacuum throughout the room. Alice was a pretty organized person so there wasn't much to pick up, so in no time I was calling to Lucien to take the basket filled with Alice's dirty clothes to the laundry room. He went to it eagerly, happy to be of assistance, taking hold of one of the handles in his mouth and dragging it across the room and out to the living room.

_In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, its discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf_

The song continued to play as I moon walked, or tried to, to my room. As I ran the vacuum across my room, Lucien hurried about picking up the loose articles of clothing and other crap off the floor. From the corner of my eye I saw him momentarily freeze, his nose stuck to the bottom of my dresser. He lifted his head and caught my eye; he quickly straightened up and continued to pick up stuff of the floor. Weirdo.

"Done," I said, shutting off the vacuum. The thing made a hissing noise as it slowly died, I think it was time to get a new vacuum, "Lucien take the basket to the laundry," I told him, winding up the cord to the vacuum. He barked in acknowledgment and went off.

Making my way to the kitchen I turned off my iPod as a new song was starting, but I still heard music playing. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to make out the source when I heard the recognizable tune.

_Let's get some shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Oh, my God, shoes.  
Shoes.  
These shoes rule.  
These shoes suck.  
These shoes rule. _

_Alice_, I thought, searching for my phone. I ran my hands over the kitchen counter, but didn't find anything so I ran to the couch, shoving my hands into the cousions but coming up empty.

_These shoes are three hundred dollars.  
These shoes are three hundred dollars.  
These shoes are three hundred fucking dollars.  
Let's get 'em!_

"Fuck," I cursed under my breath, pushing my hair back from my face. I heard Lucien bark before I felt his nose on my butt; I jumped and whirled around to face him, "Lucien personal space!" I shrieked. He glared at me and lifted his head to revel a black metal object in his mouth; my cell phone.

"Oh," I could feel the warm blush creep up my cheeks; the damn thing was in my back pocket. Lucien dropped the phone onto my awaiting hand and I flipped it open, putting it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" Alice screeched through the phone, I cringed pulling the phone away from my ear, "Are you done?"

"Yeah, Alice I was just finishing up," I told her, pushing the furniture back in its place, with the help of Lucien.

"Ok, start getting ready, were on our way," she said. I groaned internally, separating the dirty clothes in its respectable piles, once again with the help of Lucien who started putting in some cloths in the wash. Alice was forcing me to go shopping with her today.

"Alright," I mumbled, making my way to my room, "Bye" I shut the phone before she has a chance to respond. I quickly changed into a pair of dark skinnies and a red T-Shirt with the Pac-Man ghost eyes with a pair of red converse. I ran a brush though my hair, letting it fall down my back. I was able to finish a load of laundry before Alice burst through the door, followed in by Jasper who was holding a large bag of dog food over his shoulder and a few bags in his hands. Poor thing was going to be carrying bags all day.

Lucien bounded over to greet Alice, whimpering and licking her fingers, she dropped to her knees and grabbing the dogs face in her hands, "I know you've missed me," she cooed her face inches from his, "If you go to the kitchen, Jazzy has some jerky for you." Lucien yelped happily, licking her face before running over to Jasper

We discovered something new about Lucien recently, he doesn't like dog treats. It didn't really surprise me, half the time I don't even think he's a dog. Well anyways, he would refuse to eat the Milk bones we originally bought him and one day Jasper came over with some Jack Link's and Lucien all but devoured the bag. So from then on, we've been stuck buying him beef jerky instead of the regular dog bones.

"You're spoiling my dog," I scolded.

"Is that what you're wearing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at my outfit.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I demanded, pulling on my shirt.

"I never said there was something wrong with it, I was just asking if that's what you were wearing," she clarified, shrugging her shoulders. Stupid pixie thing, thinking she could criticizes my cloths. Jasper and Lucien walked out of the kitchen; Lucien licking his lips and making his way to me. I glanced in his direction and he sat down in front of me, one of the many joys of this dog, you don't even need to say a command out loud, all you need is a look.

"Are we ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yup," both Alice and I answered at the same time. Jasper helped Alice into her coat as I shrugged on mine and clipped on Lucien's lead. We had recently bought Lucien a new red leather lead and collar due to the fact that he didn't fit in his old ones anymore. We all made our way to the elevators and out the lobby.

**************************************

The sky was dark with unshed rain clouds over downtown Seattle. Jasper and Lucien trailed behind us as Alice and I made our way from store to store, having to wait outside of the stores that Lucien wasn't allowed in while we shopped, not that they minded. We've been shopping for about three hours now and we were on our second trip to the car having to drop off our ten bags. Poor Jasper's hands were just about to fall off.

I was surprisingly having a good time, despite everything that has been going on. I needed a break from school and my art show, which thank god had been set back a few dates, so I had an extra two weeks to work on my paintings. It's been a month since I saw the man outside my window that night. But it never erased the feeling of paranoia whenever I walked out of my apartment. I always felt like I was being watched, I could feel him in the shadows, following me, but he made sure to stay hidden well. At first I thought I was just being childish, that is until Lucien started sensing him as well, he would tense up at random moments and growl, sometimes looking over his shoulder as we walked, his ears pointed like satellites, alert. Whenever he got like this I would just let him lead me away and do my best to stay calm. It was unnerving, knowing I was being stalked and not knowing who it was. I haven't told Alice yet, I just didn't want her to worry about it. I rarely left the house alone and when I did go I always had Lucien with me, so there was nothing to worry about.

After we put our bags away we decided to take a late lunch break at a small café. We sat around the small table, enjoying our coffee and the cool breeze when suddenly Lucien's head shot up. His eyes scanned the area and his ears twitched, a low growl escaping his tight lips. Panic quickly overcame me, perspiration built up at my hairline and back, I tried my best to hide it but nothing ever escaped the eyes of Alice.

"Bella what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just…" I trailed off, trying to come up with a good enough excuse but nothing came to mind and my moment of hesitation would surly give away that I was lying. I glanced down at Lucien, and followed his eyes to the little shops across the street. _Was he hiding in there?_ Lucien whimpered, and made the motion to get up but froze. A white spotted dog, no doubt a Dalmatian, ran out from the corner of the building, dragging a lead behind him, it stopped in front of us, eyeing Lucien. The dog barked, low and deep and Lucien yelped in response. I heard the faint sound of a man yelling, the Dalmatian must have heard it too, for it turned its head around, looking back at where it came before looking back at Lucien. And then I swear the dog nodded its head once and ran away, disappearing behind around the other corner. Not a few seconds later, a man, maybe in his late thirties ran out from the same building. He looked flushed, pausing to wipe his forehead and catch his breath, wearing a dark blue business suit. He cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice and called, "Singer!" He waited a moment, but seeing no response he began running again, calling out to his dog, Singer. Lucien sighed heavily, sounding frustrated and leaned heavily on my legs.

_Well that was fucking weird, _I thought to myself. Alice must have been thinking along the same lines, "What the hell was that?" she shrieked, Jasper just shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not sure," I responded mutely. Though it's nothing out of the ordinary to see a man running after his dog, I've done it plenty of times myself, it was just the way it happened. The dog stopping in front of us, _nodding_ at Lucien, it was like they had their own private conversation. And Lucien seemed somewhat disappointed when he saw the dog, as if he was expecting something else. I shook it off, just thankful that it was only a dog and not my potential stalker.

"Bella lets go," I heard Alice say abruptly. My head snapped in her direction to see her sliding her chair back and getting up, Jasper following in stride. I gave her a confused look, but I obliged. Lucien stood up with me, nudging my hand once we were up. I looked down at him noticing his brown eyes seemed troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked him worriedly, stroking his large ears. He whimpered low in his throat and gently licked my hand before going off after Alice and Jasper. They were waiting a few feet away from the table, Alice tapping her foot on the hard concert, a sign of impatience. _What the hell was her problem?_

**Unknown POV**

I watched Bella get up from her seat and walk off with her friends. I sat in the back of the café, hiding in plain sight, the smell of coffee and pastries filled the little store. I heard her talking to her little pixie friend in the garage about stopping by at the café for lunch and I made sure to get here before them undetected. I've watched them all day, hiding in the shadows as they went from store to store. Bella looked stunning as always, the way she through her head back in laughter at something funny her friend told her, and the way her hips gently swayed when she walked, it was just breathtaking. Just a glance in her direction or the sound of her voice would make me hard, I wanted her, no I needed her. If only she could see that, if only she could see that she needed me too.

Bella was stubborn, and I liked that about her, all I needed was some time with her, to show her that she was meant to be with me. I knew I scared her that night when she saw me from her balcony, and by the way she would keep looking over her shoulder she was still scared. It was a mistake showing myself, but it was easily fixed. If only I could talk to her, but with that dog always by her side it was nearly impossible for me to get close to her. I'm surprised that animal didn't know I was in the café but I was thankful, I didn't need it blowing my cover like always. Her dog, Lucien I think its name was, always got in the way, he was a nuisance, but one that could be easily dealt with. She couldn't possibly take that dog everywhere, one day she would be alone without him, and when that day came I would be there. But I don't know how much longer I could wait; if it didn't happen soon I would just have to take matters into my own hands.

I felt someone's eyes on me, and I reluctantly tore my gaze away from my Bella to look at her friend, Alice. She was staring directly at me through the window, her blue eyes large with disbelief. I mentally kicked myself for being caught, I wasn't usually so carless. I didn't move though, standing my ground I sat there, staring back at her. She quickly looked away and stood up, saying something to Bella, through the thick glass I couldn't make out what she said. Bella looked confused and I feared that her friend revealed my location, but Bella didn't look in my direction to acknowledge me so I was safe. I watched them leave, just as she was about to leave the view of the window, her dog turned its head and glared right at me. I met his eyes and smiled, practically feeling the anger rating off him. I stayed seated, letting them go on their way; I could tell they were heading to the safety of their home. I didn't follow them, not wanting them to become suspicious. I would go to her later tonight while she slept.

**BPOV**

"OW!" I screamed at Alice, this is the third time she's stabbed me with a needle. Alice was in the fashion program at AI, so she was currently working on a new dress design, and since she left her mannequin thing in class, I had to fill in. Alice was an amazing designer, she always made amazing cloths and gowns, and I'm surprised though that she hasn't been discovered by some top designer, but it was only a matter of time. The dress she was making now reached the top of my knee, and was made out of a sparkly gold material. It had thin spaghetti straps, and the fabric crossed, giving it a ruffled look on my breast.

"You're supposed to be sowing the dress Alice not my skin!"I yelled pulling my body away from her. I was standing on the coffee table in the living room, Alice going back and forth around me, fixing little details. Jasper was sitting on the couch with Lucien and Dolce watching TV.

"Well maybe if you stop moving I wouldn't be poking you!" she yelled back, pulling my arm so I was closer to her. Jasper chuckled. "Shut up before I put you in a dress," she threaten. Jasper visibly paled and became serious, Alice wasn't kidding when she said that, she's done it before. No one dared mess with Alice when she was working; the little pixie went crazy if you screwed up her concentration. It was quite for a while; the only sound was the TV and the occasional mumble from Alice.

"Jasper why don't you take Lucien for a walk, I think he has to go out," Alice declared suddenly, never looking up from her dress. We both gave her a puzzled look.

"Babe I don't think he has to go out," Jasper said, glancing at Lucien. Alice's head shot up and she glared at Jasper. Jasper shot of from his seat.

"Come on Lucien," he called walking out the door, Lucien hot on his heels. Once they were gone Alice put down her needle and stood up.

"What happened to you today?" she asked, "and don't lie to me." I should have known this was coming.

"It was nothing Alice," I said quickly, "My, uh thoughts just got carried away again." That seemed to be a good enough lie, and I think Alice believed it. Her eyes became downcast and she sigh.

"Are you sure that was it?" her voice was barely above a whisper, "You know you can tell me everything right?" my heart nearly broke, I wanted to confess everything to her, but I couldn't, she didn't need the added stress. Alice has done everything for me and it just felt wrong to put this on her, she disserved to be happy too.

"I know Alice," I said sincerely, stepping down from the table and hugging her, "I swear nothing's wrong." Her small arms wrapped around my waste and I held her tightly, I wonder what was wrong with her. She pulled away from me, giving me a small smile.

"You can go take the dress off, I'm done," she said.

"Ok," I smiled. I went to my room, pulling off the dress and slipping into my pajamas. Alice came in and took the dress from me, putting it in her room. I got comfortable on the couch, Dolce curling up on my lap. Alice flopping down next to me began to flip through the channels trying to find something good to watch. Jasper and Lucien still weren't back yet, but I wasn't worried knowing that Lucien liked taking his time when he went out. I just hoped Jasper knew not to watch Lucien when he did his business. The sound of the Star Wars theme song made us jump. My phone was on the coffee table, blaring off the song, I groaned and reached for it, checking at the caller ID it read Yoda. I flipped it open and answered, "Lo?"

"Bella," Mr. Barclay sang on the other line. I got up from the couch and went out to the balcony so I wouldn't disturb Alice who was watching the new episode of Project Runway.

"Hey Yoda what's up?" I said, sitting on one of the lawn chairs, the air was cool and nice outside.

"Sorry to call you so late but I need to tell you something," he explained

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Well it turns out that Lucien can't come with us to New York," he said, sounding disappointed.

"Why not?" I asked, upset. Lucien was supposed to come with us to New York for my art show, but apparently he now he can't.

"The bloody hotel doesn't allow pets," he grumbled.

"We can't find another hotel?" I suggested.

"Already tired, there booked."

"Fuck," I was defeated, Lucien couldn't come with us.

"You're telling me."

"Alice can still go right?" I asked, hopefully Alice can still go.

"Unless she turns into a dog in the next month I don't see why not," he said.

I let out a breath of relief, in the background I heard a large banging sound and a women screaming in a British accent, "William Barclay get over here now!" there was more commotion and a series of voices, obviously Mr. Barclay wasn't alone.

"Bloody hell woman can't you see I'm on the phone!" Barclay yelled.

"I don't care if you're on the phone I need you help _now_!" the women, I recognized her voice as his wife, Sara, yell back at him.

"I don't care if you need my help I'm having a conversation with Bella!" he shot back. I had to suppress a giggle, this was an ongoing thing with his wife, they always yelled at each other, testing each other's patience, but they loved each other more than anything in the world.

"Bella?" I heard her ask in surprise, everything went quite now, "Tell her I say 'Hi' and I'm sorry about Lucien, but we should really get together for dinner sometime." Mr. Barclay mumbled something I couldn't make out.

"No doubt you heard her," he said, "The crazy woman is having the family over today."

"Yes I did," I laughed, "Tell Sara I say 'hi' back and I'll go over whenever she wants me."

"Alright then, I got to get going," he said, there was a ruffling in the background, "I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Bye sir," I said shutting the phone. I heard a familiar bark and got up leaning over the railing to see Lucien and Jasper walking back to the building. Lucien yelped when he saw me and bounded over to the front entrance, pulling Jasper behind him. I walked back inside to see Alice lying down on the couch.

"Who was that?" she asked her voice small.

"Mr. Barclay," I answered, "Lucien can't come to New York with us, the hotel doesn't allow dogs."

"That's stupid," she yawned.

"Why don't you go to bed?" I declared, she was obviously tired.

"I'm waiting for Jazzy," she explained. Figures.

"Well I saw him and Lucien walking up so he should be here soon," just then I heard the front door open and Lucien trot up to me, bumping my hand with his cold nose. I rubbed his head and saw Jasper leading Alice off to bed. He came back out once she was situated and went to the kitchen preparing him some coffee.

"Jesus Jasper how do you sleep after drinking two cups of coffee?" I questioned.

"It helps me sleep," he shrugged; I rolled my eyes and went to my room. Lucien was already curled up on my bed, his eyes half closed. Walking over to him I taped his side twice.

"Move over." He glared at me and shifted over an inch. Groaning I slipped under the covers and pushed him, he pushed me back but moved over a bit.

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update. As hard as it is to believe I have a life and school has been hell! I tried updating earlier but I've just had so much homework. And we only have one laptop so whenever didn't have homework my sister did so she had to use it, but thank god she's getting her own soon. And I tried updating Thursday but I was incredibly sick I just couldn't concentrate. Late night I almost had to go to the hospital because I had a fever of 102. I promise I'll try to update sooner but again, schools a bitch.**

**Links to Bella's shirt and Alice's dress are on my profile, so go check them out. This chapter was a bit slow, but things are going to heat up the next few chappies:D**

**THANK YOU ALL for your lovely reviews! They were all amazing, but if you're going to review my story, don't leave me anonymous reviews because then I can't reply to them. so again, another 5 reviews before I update.**

**See you guys next time, hope I didn't disappoint.**


	13. Edward's tree

**IMPORTANT! DO NOT SKIP. Just to let you know, this story is taking place right now in the month of September, Bella's birthday hasn't passed so it's still early Sept. Please be aware also that this takes place in Seattle so it is pretty damn cold there. Last year I went on early June and it was freezing, especially up in the mountains, it was snowing! So don't send me reviews that it's not supposed to be so cold and shit. Lol cuz it is.**

**Ok so on with the story, I'll catch up with you at the bottom. (Doo be doo be doo bah. Perry!)**

"Bye, Yoda," I called over my shoulder, struggling to hold my two canvas's and Lucien's lead while opening the door.

"Bye, Bye Bella," I heard him sing just as the door was closing. I hurried along the hallway, readjusting my canvases in my arms, my bag hitting my hip with every step I took, making a thumping noise. Lucien walked by my side, his pink tongue hanging out of his mouth and his tags clicking against his collar. He looked up at me, wagging his tail when he met my gaze.

"Do me a favor and open the door," I told him jokingly as we neared the exit. Readjusting my stuff once more I prepared myself to push open the door, but before I could Lucien jumped up on his hind legs, pushing his arms against the door, falling when it opened. I stared at him in shock, not sure how I was supposed to react to this. This animal never ceased to amaze me; he had his body pressed to the door, holding it open, he looked at me wondering what was taking me so long. I shook my head and slipped through the open door with Lucien following behind me. It was cold outside; the air was crisped and stung my exposed face.

"Next thing you know you're going to start talking to me," I said walking into the parking lot. He snorted as if it was the most absurd thing he's ever heard.

Opening the door to my truck I let Lucien jump in first before I followed along, dumping my stuff in the back seat and shutting the door. I shoved the key into the ignition hearing the truck roar to life, putting the heater on full blast. Lucien barked and scratched the window, "Oh hell no," I cried, "Its freezing out there, you're crazy if you think I'm opening the window." He growled sticking his nose against the window, his hot breath fogging up the glass. Ignoring him I pulled out of my parking space, but a flash of red in the review mirror had me stomping on the break. The truck came to a screeching halt half way out my space; I flew the door open and craned my head around the bed of the truck, my eyes landing on a familiar face.

Rosalie's face was pale in fear, one hand clutching her chest while the other one was firmly holding onto the truck bed like she could stop it. Half of her blond hair was covered by a red knitted hat, with a matching scarf wrapped around her neck. She had on a long red coat and as I stumbled out of the car towards her I saw she had on black leather boots. She looked like a skinny fire truck.

"Rosalie, holy shit I'm so sorry!" I apologized, "I didn't see you." She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, but her voice sounded breathless, "I should've been paying attention."

"Are you sure your ok?" I asked still unconvinced.

"Yeah I'm fine," she waved me off, her eyes suddenly lit up when Lucien walked past me towards her.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, bending down to scratch Lucien's neck, "You're so big! The last time I saw you, you were like this big," she motioned with her hands how small he was. I laughed; Lucien yelped and licked her hand.

"How's Delilah?" I asked, noticing how Lucien's ears perked up at her name, and he looked up at Rosalie, waiting for her answer.

"She's good," Rosalie sighed, "Annoying as hell but good."

I laughed again, "I know what you mean." She giggled, rubbing Lucien's back; he smiled his toothy dog grin and pushed himself against her legs, making her almost fall over.

"Well I got to get going, Delilah's alone at home and she gets anxious," Rosalie stated, patting Lucien's side and stepping forward to peck me on the cheek.

"Bye, I'll see you." I turned to walk back to my truck, calling Lucien over. He stood there, watching Rosalie walk away, his eyes contemplating.

"Lucien lets go," I commanded, shivering. It was really cold out and I wanted to get home. Lucien let out a wine and turned away, trotting over to me. The drive home was slow; I was scared to go to fast because the roads were wet and icy. It was early, not even noon yet, but the skies were black with rain clouds, water splattered aggressively into my windshield. Lucien's head rested on my lap, relaxing me when I felt my anxiety taking over. I still wasn't used to driving, especially in the rain. I let out a breath of relief as I pulled into the garage of our apartment, finding my spot; I parked my huge truck and tore the key out of the ignition. Turning over in my seat I grabbed all my stuff and stumbled out of the truck and to the elevator.

"I'm home!" I announced walking through the door, dumping my bag and canvases on the floor.

"In the living room!" I heard Alice yell. I went to the living room which was completely dark except for the glow of the TV. Alice and Jasper were cuddling on the couch watch the television, Alice had a small smile on her face and Jasper looked like he was in pain.

"What are we watching?" I asked shrugging out of my coat and sliding off my converse.

"Brad Pitt," Alice sighed dreamily.

"The curious case of Benjamin Button," Jasper clarified grumbling.

"You want to watch it," Alice asked hopefully, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"You had me at Brad Pitt," I chuckled, sitting on the couch.

We watched the movie in silence, except for the occasionally happy sigh from Alice. Lucien got bored about half way through the movie and left to my room, coming back with his toy rope and placing it on Jasper's lap, an invitation to play. Jasper relieved for something to do, grabbed the rope and threw it across the room, expecting Lucien to fetch it. But obviously Jasper didn't know Lucien. Lucien looked up at Jasper in horror, his face scrunching up in confusion; he looked at the rope, lying on the other side of the room and back at Jasper, not understanding why Jasper would throw it. He padded over to the rope, picking it up in his mouth and brought it back to jasper. He hesitated in front of Jasper; looking at him as if to say, _Don't throw it again, _before finally putting it back on Jasper's lap. Jasper still not knowing that he did wrong, threw the rope again. I swear Lucien's jaw dropped and he stared and Jasper in disbelief before barking angrily at him and running over to get the rope. He dumped it on Jasper's lap and barked again, grabbing the end of it and letting it drop again. Jasper looked dumbfounded, not understanding.

I figured it was time to save Jasper and leaned over Alice to whisper, "He wants to play tug-a-war, if he wanted you to throw it he would've given you his ball." Realization hit Jasper and he grabbed the end of the rope, Lucien vibrated all over in excitement and grabbed the other end tugging on it. And so it started Jasper and Lucien both tugged on the rope with all their strength, Lucien shaking his head sharply from side to side and growling. At some point Jasper ended up on the floor with Lucien hopping all around him trying to get the upper hand. Jasper threw himself at my dog, tackling him to the floor, but Lucien was not giving up the rope. He pushed back at Jasper with his body, growling playfully and pulling on the toy.

"Shut up!" Alice yelled after about 10 minutes of their game, finally fed up, "Shut up or take it outside!" Lucien and Jasper both froze at her outburst and I laughed out loud, Jasper had Lucien in a head lock and he was trying to kick himself free, the rope still stuck in his mouth. Jasper released Lucien and they both starred up at Alice like two kids being scolded by their mother. After a brief moment they resumed there game, quietly this time.

When the movie ended both Alice and I were in tears. How fucking horrible! But the movie was phenomenal, Brad Pitt is fucking hot. Lucien got up from the floor, Jasper's head falling limp on the floor. He had been sleeping, using Lucien's body as a pillow; he shot up rubbing the back of his head glaring at Lucien. Lucien hopped up on the couch, snuggling up on my lap, his head on my chest; he looked up at me and licked my chin. I rubbed his side and he tried to roll over, struggling for a moment but finally succeeding so I was now practically cradling him. I shifted uncomfortably under him, damn he was heavy.

"So Bella," Alice began her voice mischievous, "Any plans for your birthday?"

"What are talking about Alice?" My birthday wasn't for another month. Wasn't it?

"Bella," she looked at me as if id grown two heads, "Your birthdays in two weeks."

What?! Are you kidding me? I can't believe I forgot my own birthday.

"Oh um, no I don't have any plans," I told her dazed. Lucien sneezed, his whole body shaking, "Bless you."

Alice's forehead wrinkled and she held onto Lucien's paw that was outstretched in front of her face. Jasper came over and put his arm around Alice, kissing her temple; I felt the need to look away. As much as I hate it, I always felt an aching hole in my chest whenever I saw Alice and Jasper share affection. It was one of the only things I've kept from Alice, but whenever I saw them together images of Edward and I would play in my head like a movie.

"Ok," was all she said. That surprised me; she would usually be begging me to throw a party of some sort. We sat in silence for a moment before a thought crossed my mind. I patted Lucien's side for him to get off; he groaned in annoyance and jumped off. I hissed when his leg dug into my hip, fucking dog.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked when she saw me heading for Lucien's lead.

"To visit Edward," I replied, shrugging on my coat, "It's been awhile."

******************************************

It was six by the time I made it up to the mountains. The four hour drive was long and silent; Lucien looked out the window the entire time, wondering where we were going. Along the way I stopped at the local flower shop to pick up a bouquet of wild flowers. I cautiously drove up the slanted road and it wasn't long before I reached my destination. It wasn't raining anymore and the sun was making an attempt to peak around the clouds before it set. I parked my truck on the side of the road that was used to look out on the mountain and got out. The temperature dropped dramatically up in the mountains, it was absolutely freezing and an even layer of snow rested on the ground.

Completely ignoring the trail I made my way into the forest, Lucien hot on my heals. He whimpered and grabbed onto the end of my coat pulling me back.

"Stop it," I ordered yanking my coat out of his mouth, "I know where I'm going, if you don't want to come, go wait in the truck." I continued to walk listening to Lucien's light feet hitting the snow. I knew he would follow. The track up the hill was difficult, I kept stumbling over the slippery snow and tripping over lose twigs. Lucien did his best to catch me whenever I fell but sometimes he'd be a second to late, resulting in me to fall hard on the cold ground. By the time we made it, the sun was just about to set over the horizon and I was exhausted.

I was in a small clearing evenly surrounded by thick trees. Lucien danced around the clearing, sniffing the border of the trees, his paw prints quickly covering the ground. Once he was satisfied we were safe, he yelped and trotted off to lie down under a tree. I stumbled upon this place shortly after I moved here, accidently wondering off the trail. During the summer it was beautiful, with fresh green grass and a couple of flowers, from the beginning I felt drawn to this place. There was a pine tree, placed a few inches ahead of the other trees, it was larger than the rest and it was because of this tree that I kept coming back. Leaving Arizona meant also leaving Edward's final resting place, and it was on this tree that stood out from all the rest that I carved Edward's name in the thick bark and the date of his birth and death. It was where I went to be close to Edward, it was the closet place I would get to feel close to him in private.

I'm not going to lie and say that I felt Edward's presence here because in all honesty I didn't. I felt absolutely nothing but the cool breeze that blew the smell of the forest in my face. I never felt Edward, and I never expected to, to feel or see a deceased loved one was nothing but a fantasy drawn up by people who wanted comfort when their loved ones died, something I wasn't falling for. But still I felt peace here, alone with my thoughts, well not really alone anymore, I thought glancing over at Lucien who was looking up at the sky, his tail thumping lazily on the snow. I followed his line of sight, only to see the dark sky and the few bits of stars that started to glow, sighing I bent in front of my tree, ripping off the plastic and rubber band that held the flowers in place and gently laid them on top of the over grown roots.

Stretching back up, I slowly traced my fingers in the indented bark, feeling the rough texture beneath my finger tips. I can't believe how fast time has gone; it felt like only yesterday when the accident happened instead of it being two and a half years. I leaned my back against the trunk, sliding down until my butt hit the frozen ground. Lucien didn't come near me, sensing that I wanted to be alone in my thoughts.

Closing my eyes I let my mind wander back to that fateful night. The image still fresh in my memory, I could clearly see the dead road in front of me, Edward's bright bronze hair and his musical laugh cascading through my ears. I then noticed things I missed that night, like how the trees seemed to dark and the roads to empty and the thin line of fog that floated off of it. No one was out, no blinding headlights zoomed past us, it was just Edward and I, alone with the sound of the purring Volvo. My eyes were closed, my head resting on the cold window; I remember I had cramps, due to the fact that I had just gotten my period. I never saw the dark looming shape of the deer as it jolted past us; I never actually knew what hit us until the detective explained it to me at the hospital. I will never forget the look on Edward's face as we crashed into the tree, his eyes were filled with raw fear and pain, his face whiter then the cold snow I sat on. I was told in the hospital that Edward's left side was completely damaged due to the glass from the window shield that imbedded his skin when he tried to shield me.

In some way I always blamed myself for the accident. I was the one who insisted we leave the party early, it was my fault we were driving on that darken road at the precise moment the deer decided to bolt. Maybe if I waited a few extra minutes to tell Edward I wanted to go or maybe if I wasn't such a whinny brat I would have endured my menstrual pain in silence and left along with everyone else. There were so many things I could've changed that night, so many things I wish I could have done differently, maybe then I wouldn't be here, maybe then Edward would still be in my life. Don't get me wrong, I love it here and I'm so grateful I met Alice, but I would triad it all away in a heartbeat if it meant I could have Edward back with me.

A low whimper pulled me out of my thoughts, I opened my eyes to see Lucien standing a few feet in front of me, his head low and his ears flattened back. He looked up at me, his expression sad. Warm tears leaked out of my eyes and I opened my arms to Lucien, he winded deep in his throat and ran up to me, his tail wagging. I immediately embraced him in my arms, feeling his soft fur tickle my face. I cried shamelessly into Lucien's neck, not once did he try to pull away, instead he scooted closer.

When I was finished crying I pushed away from Lucien, smiling softly at him causing him to lick my face. I chuckled and quickly wiped at my face with the back of my hand, the sky was now completely dark sprinkled with eliminating stars. I shivered standing up, it was so cold now and I just needed to be home. Saying a final goodbye to my tree I descended back towards my truck, but before I could so much as make it to the end of the trees Lucien jumped in front of me, blocking my way and growling. It wasn't a playful growl but one that I still recognized, it was threatening and angry. I froze on the spot, staring blankly into the darken forest, trying to see the danger. I took a hesitant step forward and Lucien barked, not letting me through. I didn't know what to do, where to go, this was the only way back to my truck that I knew, there wasn't another path. Lucien quickly went over to me and grabbed my cuff, dragging me in another direction. I followed him as he silently lead me into another direction, his eyes scanning every inch of the forest, he let go of my sleeve when he knew I would keep following him, but he stayed glued to my side.

We walked deeper into the forest; I was completely blind, seeing nothing but the shaded silhouette of Lucien in front of me, leading my way and the quick puffs of mist that escaped my mouth. He wasn't as tense as before so it made me feel a bit more relaxed, but he was still alert. I was incredibly tempted to take one of my anxiety pills, I was in a complete panic and I felt as if I would black out any minuet, but I needed to stay observant of my surroundings and my pills would just completely screw me over, so I resisted. My legs were stiff and my throat itched for water, I felt like we've been walking for hours and I feared we would never get out of here. Just when I thought all hope was lost, Lucien's head shot up and he bolted forward, I quickly stumbled after him, not wanting to lose sight him. I emerged from the tick trees into a large white clearing, Lucien sniffing around, dragging his nose through the snow. I made my way towards him, looking around, the land was bare and about the size of three football fields put together surrounded my pine trees.

Lucien barked and I stopped, my head darting in his direction. He was staring at me in what looked like horror; he barked again a cloud of cold mist forming from his hot breath. I took a step forward, "Lucien what's wrong?" he barked a series of high pitched cries, but he didn't move.

"Luc-," a loud cracking sound cut me off. I couldn't pin point the exact location of which the sound came from. The noise sent a shiver up my spine, it sounded like bones snapping. My breath came out in quick gasps, franticly looking for the sound. I involuntary took a step to Lucien, wanting to be closer to him and the sound erupted again, louder this time. I felt a shifting underneath me, like the ground was moving and realization hit my like a ton of bricks. I heard Lucien bawl a desperate cry just as the ice gave way under me and I plunged into the freezing water.

**Haha! Cliffy! That's what you get for only giving me three reviews:D**

**So yea, no long authors note today XD I actually want to finish this quickly so I can eat Lucky Charms:3**

**Review, I want 5, just 5 that's not too much to ask. And oh, I wrote a quick Alice/Jasper one-shot, its pretty cute so if you haven't read it you should.**

**So see you next time, Midnight and Kahlua say HI!**

**He's Perry,  
Perry the Platypus!**

**Perry! Agent P!**


	14. Death on the ice

**Recap**

"_Luc-," a loud cracking sound cut me off. I couldn't pin point the exact location of which the sound came from. The noise sent a shiver up my spine, it sounded like bones snapping. My breath came out in quick gasps, franticly looking for the sound. I involuntary took a step to Lucien, wanting to be closer to him and the sound erupted again, louder this time. I felt a shifting underneath me, like the ground was moving and realization hit my like a ton of bricks. I heard Lucien bawl a desperate cry just as the ice gave way under me and I plunged into the freezing water. _

The feeling of a thousand ice needles being stabbed into every inch of my body was absolutely unbearable. The frigid water was all around me, I couldn't breathe, and every time I tried I would take in nothing but dirty water. Everything was blurry and I struggled against the rough current to the surface but my wet cloths dragged me down, preventing me from making any progress. I must have been under water for a few minutes before I felt something pull me up, the second my head broke the surface I gasped in a large gulp of air, coughing and gagging, water spilling over my mouth. The air out side was colder then the water that I was still in, savage trembles ripped through my body, I felt like my teeth were about to crack from how much they rattled. I clawed at the ice, trying to drag myself out of the water but whenever I thought I had a good hold and begin to lift myself up the ice would crumple underneath me.

Lucien was biting onto the collar of my coat, keeping me afloat. A whimper of panic escaped his lips, his claws digging into the ice beneath him. His face, paws, and chest were dripping with water and he shook slightly. I felt him take a deep breath before he proceeded to attempt to pull me out; I tried to help him, pushing myself up against the ice. I made it up a few inches before the ice ripped under Lucien's front paws, throwing me back underwater. I quickly grabbed onto the edge of the ice and Lucien, righting himself, grabbed hold of my coat again. Warm tears mixed with the water on my face, I was so cold and I couldn't get out of here.

"L-L-Luc-cien," I managed to stutter through my rattling teeth, "G-go f-f-find he-elp." Lucien whimpered again, his eyes flickering, looking for an alternative. My arms felt heavy as I lifted them up to push Lucien away, he yelped in protest, releasing my coat. I slumped deeper into the water, crossing my arms on the hard ice, holding myself up, "Go," I tried to make it out as a demand, but my voice was raspy and low so it came out more like a pleading whisper. Lucien looked torn, taking swift glances over his shoulder and back to me, he took an unwilling step back. I wanted to encourage him, but I was too weak to even lift my head, he barked as if reassuring me he'd come back before turning and running away, disappearing into the trees.

**LPOV**

How could this have happen? Damn it, how could I have let this happen?! I'm supposed to be protecting Bella and here I am nearly killing her. I propelled my legs further, digging my nails into the hard earth trying to go faster, snow flying behind me. I searched franticly through the darken forest trying to find the way to the roads, once I found the roads I could find a park ranger stationed nearby or if I was lucky a car would be going by that I could attract. Bella didn't have much time, the waters temperature had to be less then forty degrees and she was quickly losing body heat. But damn it I didn't seem to be going fast enough and I had no idea where in the hell I was going!

My mind was racing I needed to calm down and think. My legs slowed to a crawl, my chest aching as I puffed in long labored breaths. The air was brisk and a cold breeze blew in my face, my thoughts immediately went back to Bella, she just needs to hold on a bit longer. I sniffed the air, nothing but the smell of pinecones and snow filled my nostrils. I growled, frustrated and smelled harder, walking forward a few steps, still the same. My ears twitched at the faint sound of grumbling gravel, my body froze, becoming tense. I strained my ears, trying to catch the sound again, seconds ticked by until I heard it again. Without hesitation I was running in the direction of the sound, pushing past the snow and low braches that hung from the trees.

I finally emerged through the thick brush, my feet hitting the rough surface of the road. I squinted my eyes, looking both ways. Were the hell were the cars! Seeing nothing I started running up the road but I didn't have to go far before I heard the purr of an engine and bright headlights flashed in front of me. I barked, hopping up and down in the middle of the street trying to get the drivers attention. It was a dangerous maneuver, but Bella was in trouble. As the car neared I saw that it was some type of red sports car, my barking increased in rhythm and pitch. I assumed the driver noticed me when the cars horn blared and it came to a screeching halt inches from my face. I ran to the driver's side of the car just as it flew open to revel a face I recognized. Hope flared inside me as Rosalie's face screwed up in confusion but my eyes weren't on her, they were in the creature that sat in the passenger's seat next to her. The collie's expression was one of bewilderment; she swiftly got up, her feathery ears perked.

"Lucien?" Rosalie screeched looking around as if expecting the answers to pop out at her, "What the hell!"

"It's Bella," my tone was rushed; to Rosalie all she would hear was a bark, but the collie, Delilah understood me. Without a moment's thought she sprung from her seat, over Rosalie's stunned face and out the car. Before her feet could hit the ground I was running back to Bella, Delilah right behind me.

"Delilah!" I heard Rosalie call, she cursed and I knew she was fallowing us.

_Hang on Bella, were coming._

**BPOV**

The water wasn't so cold anymore neither was the air, they were actually quite warm. I couldn't feel my hands that rested under my chin, I didn't feel anything really. My vision was still clouded; everything I saw was doubled and seemed to be set at an odd angle. My breathing was short and hitched, little puffs of fog forming in front of my mouth when I let out a breath. I knew I was dying, but I wasn't afraid. I didn't fight it, I didn't want to fight it, sure I thought about what this would do to Alice, but she has Jasper so she'll be ok, and she can take care of Lucien. It didn't matter anymore; I had nothing left anyways, in a few hours, minuets if I was lucky enough I would be with Edward, safe in his arms. I was kind of disappointed when I thought about it, I thought death was painful, but I felt no pain now, just a soft numbness that wrapped itself around my body like a warm blanket. It was peaceful.

I've been staring at the same spot in the trees since Lucien left; I couldn't move my head to look anywhere else. As I continued to stare at the same set of trees I noticed something different, behind one of the large trees there was a dark figure. I could barely make it out, but I could swear it looked like a man peering around one of the trees. At first I thought it was Edward, finally coming to get me, but when I looked closer I saw that the figure was tall, past six feet and he was built. Edward wasn't that tall, and though he was toned he wasn't so large and if it was Edward I was certain I would have noticed his messy bronze hair even in this darkness. I finally felt fear; this man was the man from the balcony, the same one who's been stalking me. He followed me here and Lucien sensed him, that's why he led me away, the reason why I'm stuck here now.

He took a step forward, towards me. I felt trapped, there was no where I could go, nowhere to run to, I was cornered, a rabbit seeing its reflection in the eyes of the snake. He took another step, and another advancing on me, he was almost out of the protection of trees. Just as he was about to make another step he froze, looking over his shoulder, in the distance I could hear the faint sound of barking. The man heard it to, and quickly went to hide back into the cover of the trees, vanishing in the darkness. The barking intensified until I saw Lucien burst from the trees and onto the ice, a border collie not far behind.

**LPOV**

My paws landed hard on the slippery ice and I fought to keep my balance. The sight of Bella made my heart sink, she looked dead. The crisp air had turn the water on her into ice, her coat, her hair, her face even her eyebrows and eye lashes were completely covered in thin sleet. Her lips and face were an unnatural bluish color, and her eyes partly closed. I couldn't hold back the cry that escaped my lips as I reached her. I licked her face and hands desperately trying to get a reaction from her. Hypothermia had set in and it was slowly shutting down her body. Delilah's nose was planted on the ice, sniffing around the small hole that Bella waded in; she would occasionally hop on the ice, pushing all her weight on her front paws to see if the ice would give way.

"Holy shit!" Rosalie's voice echoed around the frozen lake, she finally caught up with us and was making her way to Bella. Delilah's head shot up and she barked loudly at Rosalie, growling and biting at the air, Rosalie stood in her place, she needed to stay away, the ice wouldn't hold her if she came out here and we didn't need her in the water as well. Rose saw this and backed up into the snow bank, waiting.

"Here," Delilah said, pawing the ice beneath her, indicating that the ice was thicker in that spot. I bit down on Bella's arm that seemed to be frozen to the ground and pulled it up, dragging her were Delilah was. The water rippled around her and she moaned her hand reaching out to grab the fur on my neck. Delilah immediately reached over and took hold of Bella's coat on her back that was exposed; we braced ourselves and heaved, pulling Bella out of the water. It was difficult and took us three tries before we got Bella half way out of the water, Delilah adjusted her grip on the fabric before pulling up again. I tugged on Bella's arm and together we hauled the rest of Bella's body out onto the ice surface. There was no time to rest; Bella was trembling profusely, curling in on herself in attempt to keep warm. The snow bank were Rosalie stood was not far so it was easy enough to drag her. Rosalie was impatient and met us half way, taking hold of Bella's arms and dragging her to the powder snow. She quickly set to work, peeling of Bella's coat and throwing it in a messy heap on the floor.

"Bella," Rosalie whispered, gently slapping Bella's pale face, "Can you hear me?" Bella didn't respond, her breathing was shallow and her only movements were the tremors that racked her body. Tears streamed down Rosalie's face and she mumbled to herself before she did something I wasn't expecting. Her hand pulled back before she sent it flying, the slap was hard knocking Bella's face to the side. I barked outraged, what the hell did she think she was doing?!

"That's a girl Bells," Rose spoke encouraging, ignoring me. Bella's head was moving from side to side and she moaned again, "Bella, I can't carry you, you're going to have to walk ok?" she said slowly as if she was explaining something to a child. Bella opened her mouth and closed it again struggling to speak; all that came out was a strangled whimper. "Come on Hun, it's not that far," Rose stood up, pulling Bella along with her. She wrapped her arm around Bella's waist, support all her weight. I walked along side Bella, leaning my body to hers, helping her stay upright. Rosalie was struggling through the snow, stumbling often, cursing at herself when she did so. Delilah walked ahead of us, leading us in the right direction to the car.

The car was still idling in the middle of the road were we left it. Rosalie pulled the back door open and sat Bella at the edge of the seat, holding her up. She rapidly stripped the wet matted cloths off of Bella's body, tossing it on the car floor. Once Bella was completely nude Rosalie shrugged off her coat and put it on Bella. She then reached over and grabbed a thick blanket that was resting on the seats a tightly wrapped it around Bella, completely covering her. Though Bella was finally out of her wet cloths and warm it didn't stop her shaking and her skin still held that bluish tint. Rosalie leaned Bella across the back seat and turned to us.

"Keep her warm and don't let her fall asleep," she ordered moving aside to let us in. I jumped up in the car and laid on top of Bella's chest, snuggling my head into her neck and nipping her ear lobe to keep her awake. Delilah lay at her feet, resting her head on Bella's thigh. Rosalie sped down the street, no doubt going over the legal speed limit, her phone was pressed to her ear and she was yelling out commands to whoever was on the other end, I think it was the hospital because she was demanding they have a stretcher ready when she got there.

Bella's eyes were closed and her breathing was still shallow. I could feel her quivering under me and I couldn't tell whether or not she was sleeping, so I continued to bite down on her earlobe, though I doubt she felt it. Rosalie tried talking to Bella to keep her conscious, stupid nonsense like what she wanted to listen to on the way to the hospital or what new art project Bella was working on and joking about how any minuet she's going to get pulled over. Though luck seemed to be on our side and we never did, Rosalie didn't shut up until we stopped at the hospitals front entrance. A stretcher was waiting for us, the second they saw the car they were throwing the back door open, Rosalie didn't even have a chance to get out of the car. Delilah hopped over to the front seat, following Rose out the car, but I held my ground. I snarled in warning at the heavy nurse in green scrubs that attempted to pull Bella out of the car. Her face paled and she staggered back. My protective instincts were kicking in, I knew that they just wanted to help Bella, but I was not willing to give her up to some random strangers. Rosalie's soprano voice broke through the chatter of the doctors and nurses surrounding the car.

"Lucien, that's enough!" She demanded not shying away from my exposed teeth; she stretched over the back seat and hooked her fingers around my collar, pulling me out of the car. I didn't struggle for fear of hurting Bella, but I could not help the demonic growls that escaped my throat. Once out of the car the doctors went straight to work, pulling Bella out of the car and throwing her off the stretcher before wheeling her away. We followed after them until one of the nurses stopped us, ordering us to wait in the waiting room. With a sigh Rosalie led Delilah and I to the back of the room, she took a set with us at her feet and took out her phone, typing rapidly on the keyboard. Delilah was lying down, her head in her paws but I was too anxious so fighting the erg to pace I sat up, my ears perked listening to any signs of distress from Bella. My eyes scanned the large white room filled with complaining sick patients. The nurse at the front desk seemed to be ignoring everyone, typing slowly on her aged computer, snapping her gum loudly. I growled aggravated whenever she did so to the point that Delilah became annoyed, shushing me.

"Calm down Lucien," she said in a soothing but demanding tone, "She's being taken care of by professionals, she's going to be ok."

"You can't be sure," I grumbled through my teeth, "she was in the water to long, and she lost too much body heat." Delilah sat up and I averted my eyes, looking up at the clock instead.

"Lucien," she spoke softly, "Lucien look at me." I reluctantly met her gaze and was caught off guard. Her smoldering brown eyes gazed up at me with nothing but adoration; she leaded into me and buried her nose into the fur of my neck. I rested my head on top of hers, closing my eyes with content for a fleet moment forgetting all my worries. With a sigh I slid down to the cold tile floor, resting my head on my paws. Delilah positioned her head on my neck, her cool breath tickling my ear. "She's going to be fine," she reminded me. My only response was a heavy sigh.

It was silent for awhile, the only noise being the constant commotion of a hospital, more patients had come in, crying and complaining, the nurse still acting as if they weren't there. Rosalie's impatient was as clear as the sun, her fingers drummed her thigh and she would shift in her seat at least every five minutes. She mumbled something incoherent, shot up and slaked off to the bathrooms. When Rosalie was out of sight Delilah's head rose and she glanced in my direction, "How's Bella holding up?" she asked sincerely, I knew what she meant.

"Not so good," I replied truthfully, "She's trying; acting like everything's ok but no one buys it, her eyes revel what she really is; she's dead inside." My eyes were downcast, staring at one of the small olive green dots that speckled the tiles. Bella was living in hell right now and I fear any second she's just going to give up. She almost did today, I could see it on her pale face when she was in the ice, she was ready to die, and she wasn't going to fight it. That thought alone had me paralyzed with fear, I wasn't helping her, I wasn't doing my job.

"It's not your fault," Delilah said, sensing myself blame. How wrong she was, it was entirely my fault.

"How about you?" I asked, searching to change the subject. Thankfully she saw this, and went along with me.

"Pretty much the same, they're both a living hell," she explained, crossing her arms, "Rosalie's trying, I'm trying, but it's hard." Delilah's eyes were dejected and I longed to save her from her pain. But a thought accrued to me.

"They?" I asked mystified. But before she could answer an acute twinkling voice rang out through the hospitals waiting room.

"I'm looking for Isabella Swan!" the source of the voice demanded. The source of the voice was unmistakable. My head shot up confirming my theory, the little pixie was standing on her tippy-toes, her face a mask of anger that could put the devil himself to shame, yelling at the perplexed nurse.

**APOV**

I received the call from the hospital thirty minutes ago. The moronic nurse refused to give me any information on what was wrong with Bella, all she told me was that she was in the hospital and it was in my best interest to come by. A string of profanities that would give my mother a heart attack erupted from my mouth when a sliver car cut me off, I banged on the horn in sync with my curses. Jasper was pale in the face next me, clutching the handle on the roof of the car so hard his knuckles were white. He didn't dare utter a word of protest, knowing all too well that I was ready to throw him out the window. Due to the heavy waterfall of rain traffic was hell, I could barley move an inch before another car would cut me off or the light would change.

Eventually I made it to the hospital, my tires screeched in the first available spot I found. I flung my door open and sprinted to the main entrance, marching to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Isabella Swan!" I screamed to the blond nurse with those hideous green scrubs. She rolled her eyes, clicked the keys on the computer and turned to me.

"How can I help you?"She asked, her tone bored, before snapping her gum. The woman was older then she appeared, clearly having her share in reconstruction surgery, her double Ds resting nicely on the table. Rage filled me as I looked at this woman, not understanding in the slightest why she would be working here if she was obviously miserable with her life.

"I told you I am looking for Isabella Swan. I got a phone call saying she was admitted," I explained once more through gritted teeth, restraining the urge to yell at her. Without a word she faced her computer and took her sweet time clicking on the keys. When she at last found what she was looking for, without looking at me said:

"Ms. Swan is in the ER right now," the tone of her voice was absolutely irritating. She didn't care about anything; it didn't bother her in the least bit that my best friend could be dying!

"What is wrong with her?" I demanded, the volume of my voice intensifying. I felt Jasper's warm hand cup my shoulder which I immediately shrugged off.

"That information is confidential," The nurse sigh.

"I am her sister," I screamed, "and I command that you tell me what the hell happened to her!" Of course the woman was not fazed by my outburst, she snapped her gum _again_, and looked up at me.

"Ma'am if you don't lower you voice right now I will have no choice but to call security to escort you out," as if to make her threat more meaningful she placed her hand on the black phone next to her computer. I was all but ready to fling myself across the desk and strangle this impossible woman when a deep bark echoed the room. I swiveled around to see Lucien trotting over to me from the other side of the waiting room, his tags clashing together and his nails clicking on the floor with each step he took. Behind him was another dog, it was black and white and immensely hairy, it looked familiar but I couldn't put a name on the breed.

I met Lucien half way, dropping to my knees and hugging his neck. He whimpered, an anxious sound, and I pulled away to study his face. His expression was one of suffering and I feared the worst, my eyes welled up with tears that I did not hold back. Jasper had made his way to me, trying to help me off the floor, but once more I pushed him away, my eyes only on Lucien.

"What happened?" I whispered. He cried softly and I shut my eyes. Damn it why couldn't he talk? Why couldn't he tell me what was going on? Someone cleared there throat behind me, a gentle sound trying to get someone's attention, my attention. Lucien nipped my chin and I opened my eyes, glancing over my shoulders to see a tall blond standing behind me. She looked uncertain, fiddling with her fingers that she held in front of her. When our blue eyes met I saw sympathy and utter loss. I stood, my hand on Lucien's head, Jasper put a hand on my waist, his eyes locked on me as if the blond wasn't there.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I asked, my voice thick, desperate for an answer this time.

The blond moved closer to us and lay a small hand on my shoulder, motioning to the seats behind me she suggested, "Why don't we sit down first," her voice was smooth like bells, laced with concern. I nodded; quickly whipping my tears with my fingers I allowed Jasper and the blond stranger to lead me to the hard plastic blue chairs. Lucien and the other dog went to lie at our feet, Lucien sending me quick glances at least every second.

"Bella fell through the ice up in the mountains," The blond said, getting straight to the point. My hand shot to my mouth, holding, back my sob, Jasper's hand steadily ran his hand up and down my arm in comfort.

"God knows how it happened," she explained before I could answer. She rushed through her words so fast I could barley understand her, "I was driving down and Lucien was there in the middle of the street barking. I pulled over and once Delilah saw him she bolted, I had no choice but to follow them. They led me deep into the forest and to the river where she was." Her voice dropped now, and she struggled to get the words out, "The dogs were able to get her out, I have no idea how but they did, it was incredible. She was barely alive, she didn't respond to anything, I thought…I thought she was gone but she was still breathing so I dragged her back to my car and drove her hear. She's been in the ER since and I haven't heard a word regarding her."

I was sobbing openly now, my head in my hands, my tears seeping through my fingers. Jasper was rubbing soothing circles on my back, whispering words of reassurance over and over again in my ear. His warm breath clamed me some, but not enough. The blond woman was silent and I was suddenly curious as to why she felt so emotional to Bella, and to still be here waiting for her. I was beyond grateful for her though, she saved Bella and I owed her with my life. I felt something cold and wet it the bare skin on my wrist were my coat rolled up. I jumped, startled and lifted my head from my hands expecting to see Lucien but instead seeing that black and white dog. Its pointed black ears pressed against its head and it looked up at me with big brown eyes. I think the girl said the dogs name was Delilah, the name fit; she looked like such a sweet caring animal. I buried my fingers into her thick silky fur; it ran through my fingers like warm sand.

My sobs have quieted down some and I leaned back in my chair, Delilah didn't move from my side, placing her head on my lap, brushing her rough tongue on my fingers. Jasper was looking at me with caution, afraid that I was going to break down again. I sent a small genuine smile his way in reassurance, he smiled back but it seemed force.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to the blonde who sat silently next to me, fingering a stray thread on her red coat. She looked up at the sound of my voice and the corners of her mouth pulled up in a shy smile.

"There's nothing to apologize for, it's understandable," she affirmed.

"I'm Alice," realizing that I still didn't know who she was and she didn't know me. I extended my hand to her. She looked down at it, and confidently toke it.

"Rosalie."

"This is my boyfriend Jasper," I introduced him, since he wasn't planning on doing it himself. He was still watching me and reluctantly dragged his eyes to face Rosalie, he smiled once again forced and said in a low strained voice:

"It's a pleasure meeting you," he quickly looked away but not at me, his eyes trail down to observe Lucien who had curled his body around protectively around Delilah's sitting form.

"I'm overwhelmed by your kindness, you saved my sister when you didn't even know her," I spoke wholeheartedly, no words could explain my gratitude but I begged her to understand, "I am forever in you debt…" I trailed off when she began shaking her head, a smile playing on her lips.

"Alice enough," she said kindly, "I do know Bella, we go to the same school and she's a wonderful friend," I was shocked, Bella never has mentioned her before and I was surprised I've never seen her in school before, "But even if I didn't know her I still would have helped her." I smiled and didn't fight the urge to reach out and hug her, my tiny arms wrapping around her slender form. She embraced me back and we held on to each other for a fleet moment before separating. Delilah seeming considerably satisfied went to lay down with Lucien, curling in a tight ball while Lucien wrapped himself around her, licking her muzzle tenderly.

"I think they're in love," Rosalie confirmed softly. She was gazing down at them as well, a look of wonder on her face. Watching the dogs I knew it was true, it felt odd though, this being something you could only see in movies, animals falling in love like humans. But here it was right in front of me and there was no doubting the amity that radiated off of them.

"I think your right," I agreed, looking away from the dogs, there moment of love seemed private, Rosalie to looked away.

"I'm going to have that nurse fired," I declared, glaring daggers at the fake woman behind the counter, still snapping her gum, still typing aimlessly on her computer, ignoring the dying. Rosalie snorted in agreement, shaking her head in astonishment in the nurse's direction.

"How they could even hire a woman like that is beyond me," she mumbled. I couldn't agree more. A warm touch brought me back to my love that was still seated next to me; I turned to face him, sending a smile his way. His eyes lit and he returned the smile, leaning forward to brush his lips to my cheek.

"I need some coffee," he addressed, "I'll be back. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head, "No baby I'm good, take your time." Jasper slid of the chair, kissing me again, this time on my temple, and left to the direction of the cafeteria, but not before a quick, 'I'll be right back'. I watched him leave until he was rounded the corner and was out of sight, sighing I face Rosalie in attempt to start a conversation but Lucien's wine had my snapping my head in his direction. He was still curled up around Delilah as she sleep, but his eyes were on the wooden doors with small square shaped glass windows that sectioned off the far end of the hospital. Above the doors was a bright lit red sign that read 'ER' beneath that another sign was held in big blocked black letters stating that all unauthorized personnel must not enter. The message that Lucien was sending was quite clear and it sent a shiver down my spine, Bella was beyond those doors in one of those rooms. For all we know she could be dying now as I sat here, helpless. Lucien's distressed whine turned into a growl that rumbled low in his chest, the noise intensified as an older man in a white lab coat made his way to the doors, pushing them open and stepping into the waiting room.

The man had aging winkles set in his tan skin and his once brown hair was now turning a silvery white. He had on thick glasses with a stethoscope dangling from around his neck. The doctor scanned the room, his forehead creased, causing more winkles to appear, as he help up the clipboard he held in his left hand. He browsed through the file clipped to the board and just as he opened his lips Lucien was on his feet, his eyes locked on the doctor.

"The relatives of Ms. Swan?" the doctor announced, his voice clear. I bolted out of my seat and raced towards the doctor, Lucien ahead of me with Rosalie and Delilah trailing behind.

"I'm Alice Brandon, Isabella's sister," I rushed sounding out of breath.

"Hello I'm Dr. Green," the doctor introduced, extending his hand. I took it and shook it quickly, wanting to get introductions out of the way. He seemed to understand this and went back to the folder in his hand, Bella's folder.

"Mr. Swan was brought here with an extreme case of hypothermia," Dr. Green explained what I already knew.

"How is she?" I asked impatient.

"She is stable," he held up his hand as if that could reassure me, "We were able to re-warm her body to a reasonable temperature, but I do recommend she stay overnight for observation so as her temperature does not drop."

I let out of breath of relief that I didn't notice I had been holding. _Bella was fine, she was alive and she was fine._ "Can we see her?" I asked, nearly begging. It wasn't enough for the doctor to tell me she was ok, I needed to see her.

"Of course," Dr. Green nodded, "Though I must warn we had to sedate her due to a panic attack she experienced during her treatment. She may be unresponsive." I acknowledged what he said and pushed past him to the door, stopping just as I was about to burst through.

"Do you mind if I go alone?" my question pointed at Rosalie, standing with Delilah by her side. She quickly shook her head.

"Not at all," she said, "I'll let Jasper know where you are when he returns."

I nodded a quick thank you and went through the doors, Lucien and Dr. Green in tow. The doctor looked contemplative at Lucien, unsure of how to react to the animal. I ignored it; people bring service dogs all the time to visit patients so I saw no problem in bringing Lucien.

Dr. Green stopped in front of one of the white doors, opening it and motioning us to enter, "If you need anything just press the emergency button," and with that he left, leaving me alone with Bella.

The room was brightly lit and large with no windows. On the far end against the wall was an ugly grey couch, the leather peeling off it making it look like a cat had the time of its life scratching it up. There was another door that I assumed led to a bathroom. A hospital bed lay dead center in the middle of the room, loud ever beeping machines surrounding it hooked up to my best friend. Bella's sleeping form occupied the uncomfortable looking hospital bed, she lay there, lifeless. I would have assumed her dead if not for the relentlessly beeping of the machines and the steady rise and fall of her chest. Her face was so pale, more so than usually, and she looked so thin, so vulnerable, I couldn't stop the tears that escaped my lids. Lucien hastily made his way towards Bella, jumping up on the bed; carefully he curled up on Bella's side, resting his head on her stomach, lightly licking her hand, straying clear of the many tubes attacked to Bella. When Bella didn't respond, his ears flattened out and his body visibly sagged, defeated.

I hesitantly made my way to her, pulling out a plastic chair to the side of her bed. I cradled her hand in mine, watching as the needle taped to her hand sent fluid into her body. I heard her sigh softly, and I looked up at her with hope.

"I'm here Bella," I whispered, "Your safe now."

Bella moved her head with difficulty to face me, her eyes franticly moving beneath her lids that never opened. Her fingers moved against my hand and I gently squeezed it.

"Lucien," she breathed her words barely legible. Lucien let out a low sound that sounded like a growl and a whine. His ears perked and he scooted up, nudging Bella's neck and burying his head in her hair. Her free arm slowly made its way up to drop on Lucien's back, his tail swayed and he whined again. I leaned closer to Bella, moving aside hairs that strayed onto her face.

"Edward," she muttered. My hand froze at her face, not expecting that at all. It took me a moment to regain my composer and respond.

"No Honey it's me, Alice," I pleated, moving my hand away from her face. With shock I noticed Lucien's body had become rigid. Bella's breathing hitched and her hand squeezed mine with more force.

"Edward," she whimpered, her voice stronger but still raspy. She was having a nightmare, she must be she could really believe Edward was here, she was dreaming. I kept telling myself that and when a lone tear slid down Bella's face, it was too much. I abruptly shot up from my chair, its legs scraping the tile floor. Bella's hand fell limp from mine; she no longer had the strength to hold me. Her breathing became even again and she slept peacefully as if nothing had happened. I felt Lucien's eyes on me as I stormed out of the room, and back into the waiting room. I couldn't comprehend my actions, but the moment I saw Jasper stand up in alarm when he spotted me I flung myself into his arms and cried into his chest. His words of love and reassurance went ignored as my mind traveled to _him_.

Edward. This was all Edward's fault. I didn't feel ashamed for my accusations because they were justified. Edward's death had killed Bella as well, taking her soul with him and leaving her body here to rot. Bella's life almost ended because she wanted to 'visit' Edward, something so harmless that went so very wrong. I understood where she was coming from, if I had lost Jasper I wouldn't be able to live with myself. But I was losing Bella, she wasn't taking care of herself, she was being carless today she had to have been, why else would she be fucking walking on ice. And it was all because Edward had to get himself killed! To save a fucking deer whose life was so insignificant compared to his and now I was picking up the pieces.

I felt completely overwhelmed, I couldn't hold myself up any longer and my knees gave way. Jasper caught me before I could fall and led me to the chairs, sitting down and pulling me on his lap, tucking my head under his chin. My sobs sent uncontrollable spasms up my body and my tears seeped through Jasper's shirt, probably ruining it. My emotions were haywire, finally reaching my breaking point. I was at a loss of what to do.

Jasper never interrupted me as I cried, he knew I needed to let my pent up emotions out. He cradled me and patted my back like a child until my tears ran out and my sobs were nothing but quick hiccups.

"Are you ok, Love?" he asked, whipping away any remaining tears. I nodded my head, still unable to speak. But I did feel better now, like I just lifted a ton of weights off my shoulders.

"Is Bella ok?" again I nodded. Jasper's warm lips pressed gently against mine bringing me comfort, "Then there's no need for tears," he whispered. I closed my eyes and counted slowly to ten; once I was done I opened them again and crawled off of Jasper's lap. Rosalie was off to the side, leaning against the wall and looking out the sliding glass doors to the night her eyes distant, Delilah sat next to her, though her eyes were set longingly at the emergency room doors.

"I'm sorry," I croaked once I was in front of them. Rosalie turned in my direction seeming to snap out of whatever haze she was in.

"Please stop apologizing Alice," she ordered, though the hint of a smile assured me that I wasn't in trouble.

"Bella's doing fine," I told her, "You can leave if you want, I'll keep you posted."

I could tell Rosalie wanted to get out of here, though she cared for Bella and felt obligated to stay. She looked at me with gratitude and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll try to come visit tomorrow," she assured into my neck.

"Thank you so much, for everything." She chuckled and stepped aside.

"It was no problem at all." Delilah stood there for a moment, still gazing at the doors as Rosalie walked away, she looked up at me, yelped and totted after her master.

**Ok I'm going to end it here. I hope you guys liked this chapter because it was really hard to write! I still don't like the outcome of it but oh well. **

**I was supposed to post this last week but I went to Disney instead :D so now I decided that you guys rock with your amazing reviews so I took the time from my pounds of homework sitting on the floor to update.**

**So again, 5 reviews before the next chapter or I'll update late and I'll have Kahlua my evil rabbit kill you.**

**BYE!**


	15. Hospital

It's strange how I keep finding myself in this place, where the sun is ever present and the trees surrounding it in a giant circle. Wild flowers spring up out of the grass that reaches my waist, tickling my pale bare legs. The white sundress I wore felt light on my body and the ground warm on my naked feet. This meadow was filled with secrets, the forest beyond held an era of mystery that drew me in. I took a step forward and another, making the short distance to the trees end. The sound of birds chirping and the faint splashing of a stream felt like a welcoming invitation. But the trees were a barrier, and unwilling to let me pass through them, I could not take me feet past the edge of the meadow where the grass thinned, a burning feeling tingled in the souls of my feet and I staggered back. Once I was safely on the grassy land the feeling ceased and I felt no more pain.

"Bella," a male's voice said behind me. It was delicate yet strong and it brought upon me a sense of ease. The voice was both familiar and foreign, I couldn't place it. I swirled around in the direction in which the voice came and was frozen in shock. Lucien stood in the center of the meadow, the grass around him shorter than the other grass making him more visible. He remained in that spot making no indication of heading my way. His eyes locked on mine, his brown orbs held no emotion, it was frightening, he wasn't my Lucien, he looked like a stranger. I ascended forward, wanting to touch him and bury my fingers in his warm fur and see the warmth flood through his eyes.

"Bella," he spoke again, it sounded odd, filled with a pleading fear though his face held no emotion and he did not move, not even his mouth. The sound seem to come from the air around me sending a chill down my spine. I made an attempt to take another steps forward but my foot caught on a root beneath me and I stumbled. I threw my hands out in front of me to lessen my fall but that didn't stop the rough blades of grass from slicing through my palms and knees. They stung but it was bearable, a soft gasp leaving my mouth. My body pressed to the floor I looked up at Lucien, his mask was crumbling and he fought to keep it in place. The longing to come to me was clear on his face despite his efforts and his body was shaking as if willing it to move, but he stayed rotten in place. I pushed my body up with my arms, kneeling on the ground I brushed off the dirt that had gathered on my white dress, but my injured hands did nothing to help, staining the dress with my blood.

Seeing my blood broke Lucien, he lost his self control and ran to me. He only made it two steps before his face contorted in agony and with a cry that broke through the white clouds that had formed overhead he fell to his side, thrashing and bucking wildly.

"Lucien!" I screamed, crawling on my hands and knees before I was able to clumsily pull myself upright. Tears streamed down my face as I made my way to him, yelling out his name.

"Lucien!" I cried, grabbing his face in between my bloodied palms. He was seizuring, spasms rocked savagely through his body and yellowish white foam spilled out of his mouth. His eyes were rolled back so all I could see was white and spirally red veins that seemed on the point of bursting out of his eyes. His cries sounded like he was underwater, gurgling and choking. I didn't know what to do, feeling helpless I looked around me and screamed, "Help! Somebody please help!" it was a fruitless effort but still, I didn't know what else to do. I stroked Lucien's fur that was now moist with a clear sticky substance; sweat? I spoke softly to him, wishing I could steal his pain away, but nothing was helping. Just when I thought all hope was gone I saw a dark shape camouflaged in the trees. My heart sank, _oh please not here_. Lucien's spasms intensified as the man emerged from the trees, his screams louder. It was him, he was here, and somehow he had followed me in this place that I once thought of as my sanctuary. The form changed, so quickly that I nearly missed it, but just as he was about to escape the comfort of the shadows, Edward was standing in front of me. My eyes locked on his lovely green irises, his bronze hair swaying with the wind. A hard expression covered his features, an expression that made his jaws flex and lips tighten into a thing line, it was an expression of anger that I had rarely if ever seen it disturb his face. His eyes trailed down to Lucien and my gaze followed. Lucien was lying limp on the floor, his chocolate eyes staring blankly ahead, dead and lifeless, the once yellow-white foam was now a thick puddle of red blood. A strange sound echoed throughout the meadow, that I didn't was coming from me until my throat was raw from my screams. Something firm clutched on to my forearms, restraining me. My head turned to see a black silhouette holding me, pulling me closer to its chest. There was no face, no detail, nothing but a dark contour. My screams grew louder and I thrashed trying to get away from the shadow man but his grip was like an iron cage.

"Bella, wake up Bella," A haunting unfamiliar voice cooed. Tears spilled out of my eyes as I shook my head. There were more voices, voices I could not make out, yelling, and urgently shouting orders. There was a barking sound, Lucien's bark, but no Lucien was dead, dead at my feet. The images around me began to dissolve until I was staring up at a white ceiling. People around me in scrubs and lab coats ran around the room. Two green nurses held my arms down against white sheets, my eyes searched around franticly landing on other nurses pinning my body down. I was still struggling, still screaming, I wanted them off, why couldn't they get off!

"No, no," I pleaded, my face wet with tears. I couldn't breathe, there bodied pressed against my chest preventing me from taking in any air. There was a shrill beeping noise that screamed over the rushing voices. My head ached like a sledge hammer just rammed through it, but that pain was quickly forgotten when I saw a man in a white lab coat pull out a syringe from his pocket. My thrashing intensified as he approached me with the needle. "Please, don't," I begged him, but he ignored my cries, proceeding to grab my arm. Just as the scream inside me bubbled out I caught sight of Alice, crouched down in the far back of the room, her face was utterly petrified and helpless, her small arms wrapped tightly around a snarling Lucien, who was desperately trying to free himself and get to me. But my eyes were one Alice, why wasn't she helping me? Why didn't she tell them to get off? She was just sitting there, watching them as they hurt me. The doctor plunged the needle into my hand where a tube was already inside me, the warm liquid cascaded through my veins, licking my blood and taking over my senses, it wasn't long before darkness took me.

**LPOV**

The bed that Bella and occupied was beyond uncomfortable. I doubt Bella would be slumbering so peacefully if she wasn't sedated. My body was stretched out on one side of the small bed. My head resting on Bella's chest and my tail draped over her legs. Alice was sitting on the worn out grey couch, one hand clenched into a fist was pressed against her lips, and tear stains marked her face from crying. After Bella's panic attack Alice gave the doctors an earful, using words no young lady should ever use and telling the doctor that he needed to go back to medical school and learn to listen to what the patients family had to say because and I quote, "you fucking retards don't know shit if it bit you in the ass." To say she was furious was an understatement, we both saw the accusation in Bella's eyes, she was lived and was now blaming herself for not acting up sooner.

Alice had been asleep on the couch during Bella's nightmare, waking up when Bella started screaming. The machines went mad with Bella's fear, screaming along with her. Alice had run to Bella, holding her flailing arms down on the bed. I had jumped off the bed, avoiding Bella's thrashing limbs. Alice whispered words of kindness and reassurance to Bella, but it didn't help, even less so when the doctors and nurses broke through the door shouting. I didn't need to heart monitor to hear Bella's frantic heart, she was terrified. Two nurses roughly dragged Alice off of Bella, resuming their places. Everything went downhill after that and I did not wish to relive it.

Alice's phone buzzed in her pocket and in a flash she had it opened and pressed to her ear, "Hello?" her voice sounded tired. There was a paused as the person on the other end spoke.

"She woke up awhile ago but had to be sedated again," another pause, "Yea…no their fine…stay, I'm fine…ok…ok, love you too, bye." With that she snapped her phone shut and tossed to the other side of the couch. A rumbling sound came from my stomach that felt like it doubled in on itself. I was hungry, having not eaten in two days but it didn't matter, Bella does and she needs me right now so my needs can wait. Alice though had another idea; she stood up from her spot on the couch, stretching till her joints popped.

"I'm a bit hungry myself, I'll bring you back something," she sighed and left. I couldn't really blame her, she was stressed and Jasper wasn't here to distract her because he had school, she needed to get out for a moment to breathe. When Alice was gone I watched Bella sleep, she looked so peaceful, her features soft, undisturbed. Her lips parted slightly, and her mahogany hair fanned out on her pillow around her, her even breaths lifting her chest as well as my head that still rested on her. Seeing her here, safe and unharmed filled me with peace and I vowed to keep it that way. It was my duty to protect her and she would never be let out of my sight, she would be protected, even if it killed me. That thought pierced me like a knife, filling me with dread. I let out a lone whine, how was I supposed to do this? When I finished what I came here to do, how could I leave? With a heavy sigh I realized that when I did finish and it was my time to go, she would be happy, she wouldn't need me in her life anymore.

Bella's finger twitched on my back, my full attention immediately on her. Her eyes moved from behind her lids that struggled to open. She moaned and her forehead winkled at the same time her hand grasped the fur on my back.

**BPOV**

The isolating darkness reluctantly began to release me from its grip. My senses were returning, I was able to hear the annoying machines and feel the itchy sheets that covered me. The bed sunk in to my right like something heavy was lying on it and from the warm soft texture beneath my fingers that felt like fur I knew I wasn't alone. I struggled for a moment to open my eyes, but my lids felt like they were glued together. I sighed frustrated before they finally opened, the bright lights caught me off guard and I had to shut them quickly once more. I blinked rapidly until my eyes adjusted to the lights and took in my surroundings.

I was in a hospital room, big surprise there, and I wasn't alone. Lucien was absolutely bubbly, literally vibrating with excitement. His tail beat against my leg and he kept scooting up and down, whining unable to be still. I gave into what he wanted, rubbing his back and face but still looking around the room. Besides Lucien and I, there was no one else in the room, the grey couch stood empty against the wall and the door from what I could see was a bathroom was left ajar.

"Lucien, go shut the door," I ordered, my voice was raspy from lack of use. I don't understand why the dark interior of the bathroom frightened me so, I guess it was the fact that I couldn't make out anything that was inside. Without hesitating Lucien was off the bed and hitting the door with his front paws slamming it shut. He sat down In front of the door, patiently waiting for my next command, his tail thumping on the tile floor happy to be of assistance. I smiled at my dog and patted the still warm spot next to me.

"Come here," he eagerly totted over to me and jumped on the bed, lying down on his side, his head resting on my arm. I wrapped my arm around his neck, scratching his shoulder and chest, "We fucked up nasty this time," I chuckled. Lucien puffed out his chest and did some sort of sneezing thing in what I assumed was agreement. I sighed, all humor gone, this wasn't a laughing matter, I almost died last night-well I think it was last night, I'm not too sure how long I've been here- and if it wasn't for Lucien, I don't think I would be here right now. And this man, whoever he was, there was absolutely no doubt in my mind that he was talking me now, he was there last night and who knows what he would've done to me if I was alone. I shuddered at the thought causing Lucien to glance up at me in worry but before I could reassure him the door barged open, making me jump, and in walked Alice.

She was holding a water bottle and a bag of Cheetos in her hands; she didn't notice me at first, staring down at the tile floors as she spoke to Lucien, "Cafeteria food taste like cardboard so I brought you some Cheetos instead." Lucien barked and Alice looked up. Her wide eyes met mine and she dropped her food, they landed on the floor with a loud clank, "Bella!" she cried and ran to me, throwing herself on the bed and wrapping her skinny little arms around my shoulders in an awkward embrace. I attempted to hug her back, but Alice's body was holding the tube that was attached to my hand against my bed and a sharp pain shot up my arm when I pulled it.

"Ow," I hissed and Alice immediately extracted from me.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" she exclaimed, fuming her hands over me, unsure of where to place them without hurting me. I examined my hand and saw to my relief that the needle was still in place. I reached out to grab one of Alice's hands, it was cold and sweaty. Her eyes were frantic and she trembled slightly, she was uncertain and scared.

"Alice, calm down I'm fine," I assured with a small smile, squeezing her hand. She crumbled then, tears spilling over her lids she curled up on the bed, pressing into my side. I wrapped an arm around her and kissed her spiky hair. Lucien Reached over my body and licked her hand.

"There now, it's all right," I murmured, rubbing soothing circles on her back, "I'm ok, nothing's going to happen."

"I'm so sorry Bella," she whispered in between sniffles.

"Shh, it's not your fault," she was silent for awhile, we both were.

"Bella" she asked finally, "What…what were you doing on the ice?" oh shit. I knew this question was coming, I just wished I had more time to think of a proper response. I shouldn't lie to Alice, at least not about this, she needed to know, last night I almost died because of some fucking testosterone filled pervert. What happens when the next time he's successful? I can't take that chance.

"Alice," I said, hesitating for a brief moment, "Someone's been following me." I felt Alice stiffen next to me and Lucien growled.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice was shaken and barley above a whisper. I sighed, trying to figure out how to explain this.

"When I was out on the clearing Lucien sensed something when we were about to leave," I began to explain, "He led me astray, trying to find another route to the truck and we came across the frozen lake, though I didn't know what it was until I was already stepping on it and falling in the water. When Lucien went to go find help, I saw a shadow hidden in the trees, it was a man and he was coming towards me but Lucien got there before he had a chance to reach me."

"Oh my god," Alice whispered in horror.

"It wasn't the first time I saw him, he's been after me for months and I have no idea who the hell it is and what he wants," my voice cracked, I was close to tears. Alice sat up on the bed, studying me, searching for any sign that I was making this up, but coming up empty, "I dreamt about him too, last night, he was in the meadow, he killed Lucien."

Alice was shaking her head back and forth, her hand cupped over her mouth with silent tears falling down her face, "Fuck, fuck, no," she kept mumbling revealingly. She jumped off the bed and starting pacing on the floor, "We have to call the police," she declared.

"Alice what the hell are they going to do?" I objected, "I don't know who the hell this guy is. I have no proof and once they find out my back ground there just going to think I'm a paranoid bitch suffering from PTSD and make me go to therapy again." My head hurt, a lot. I shut my eyes and sunk deeper into my pillow. I heard Alice sigh before I felt her soft hand on my forehead. I didn't open my eyes.

"Were leaving in two weeks so just don't worry about it," Alice spoke softly, "I'll figure things out later, just rest." I felt guilty now, it wasn't Alice's job to fix thing, but I felt too weak to protest now, so I did as she said and slept.

**Yeah I know not a long chapter, but oh well. I hope you guys paid attention though because this chapter important has a lot of hidden messages for future chapters. **

**Next few chapters there going to be in New York, so not that much will be going on but still, it's quite important for the story (you'll see why later). **

**So I'll see you guys next time! Remember 5 reviews before the next update. And before I go I would just like to thank all of my readers for reviewing, favoring and alerting my story! YOU GUYS FUCKING ROCK!**

**p.s. picture of Delilah and Lucien on my profile:3**


	16. New York

"Bella!" Alice's shrill voice echoed from the other room. I rolled my eyes, Alice has been yelling at me all morning and it was starting to get tiresome. We were leaving to New York tonight and we were trying to finish up some last minute packing. Lucien was lounging on my bed as I flung articles of clothing on the open suitcase next to him.

"What?" I yelled back at her, pushing through my closet in search for my favorite black hoodie, cursing to myself in frustration when I couldn't find it.

"I can't close my suitcase!" she hollered in annoyance, "Come assist me!"

Groaning I sprinted to her room, Lucien's tags clicking together behind me as he followed. Alice's room was a spotless as always, the complete opposite of mine; I was seriously starting to think she had some sort of obsessive compulsive disorder. Alice was sitting on her queen size bed, her small frame gently propped on top of an overflowing pink suitcase. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Stop laughing and get over here," she growled, glaring daggers at me, "Stupid Jasper hiding in school." Jasper had a "project" or so he says, to finish up at school and is going to be here in an hour to drive us to the air port. I can't say I really blame the guy; Alice is a force that is not to be reckoned with when she is stressed.

"Get off, I'm heaver then you so I'll sit while you zip it," I instructed. She slid off and stood in front of the bed while I positioned myself on top of her suitcase. It sunk slightly under my weight, but still didn't really make much of a difference. Lucien jumped up on the bed and pressed his body on the suitcase next to me and Alice was finally able to zip the damn thing shut.

"Alice have you seen my hoodie?" I asked, scanning her room in the hopes that I let it here.

"Nope," she chirped, skipping around her room, organizing little things that no one would have notice was out of place even if they were looking hard enough. Rolling my eyes I left her room, expecting to hear Lucien fallowing me but he was no were in sight, having already wondered out of Alice's room. I entered the bathroom, flicking on the lights to see Dolce curled up in the sink, her yellow green orbs glaring up at me. Seeing that my hoodie wasn't in here either I apologized to Dolce for waking her, snatched my toothbrush from its holder and shut the door. I sighed, defeated, looks like I was leaving without it. But of course, Lucien was having none of that. He bounded over to me, his tail wagging in contentment and his eyes shining. In his mouth was a bundled of black fabric. A large smile creped across my face as I knelt down to his level, taking the hoodie from his mouth.

"You're a fucking life saver, you know that?" I said while rubbing his neck, he barked and trotted off to the living room. I went to my room to finish packing, jamming my hoodie in my messenger bag along with my sketch book, pencils, and my pills.

"Alice!" I called, eyeing the orange bottle of pills in my hand, hovering over the opening of my bag.

"What!" she yelled, storming into my room.

"Am I allowed to take my pills in my carry-on?" I asked, tossing the bottle back and forth between my hands, the little white pills inside clashing against each other. Her forehead crinkled for a moment as she thought about it.

"I'm sure you can, bring the prescription paper thing just in case," she affirmed, as I tossed the bottle in my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I dragged my suitcase off my bed and rolled it to the front door and perched it next to Alice's. I pulled my phone out of the pockets of my sweats and checked the time, it was two o'clock and our flight was at eight. I sighed and went to the kitchen, grabbing Lucien's food bowl from the floor and placing it on the marble counter. Pulling out the giant bag of dog food, I poured a cup full into the black ceramic bowl and then went into the refrigerator to look for some left over's that I could heat up for him. I found some ground beef and rice and dumped it in the bowl and putting it into the microwave for 30 seconds.

"Lucien, come eat," I called once the timer beeped. I heard his annoyed bark come from the living room, "Now!" over the counter I could see him sprawled across the couch, watching TV. That dog is beyond abnormal.

"If you don't come eat now it's going to get cold and I'm going to have to throw it away," I threaten; he shot a glare my way before clicking off the TV and slowly made his way to the kitchen where I placed the food bowl on the mat next to his water. He ate disgruntle, curse Alice for showing him how to use the damn television.

"Hey," Alice said, pumping into me, "Jazz is on his way so be ready."

"I am ready," I answered her.

"Good. Why don't you call that crazed British man and see where he is," she suggested, looking through the pantry for food. I glared at her but didn't say anything, pulling my phone out and dialing the familiar number. It rang four times before Mr. Barclay answered.

"'Ello Bella!" he greeted, sounding out of breath but still cheerful.

"Hey, Yoda, Alice says were leaving in about twenty minutes," I informed him.

"Well Sara's still trying to get the twins ready so we'll be heading out a bit later," he sighed.

"Alright," I said, "We'll see you then." I shut the phone just as he was saying bye and explained to Alice what was happening.

"Why do the devil twins have to come with us?" Alice whined, slumping against the counter.

"There not devil twins!" I objected, "There so damn cute!" Lucien barked in agreement, "Even Lucien thinks so."

"Devil twins," she grumbled, walking to the balcony. I rolled my eyes; Alice can be so dramatic sometimes. The twines pull one prank on her and she brands them as the Devil twins for life. I laughed at the memory, while grabbing Lucien's leash. He was sitting patiently at the front door, allowing me to clip on the lead. I opened the door and headed for the elevator with Lucien in tow.

* * *

We were at the gate, having done all the airport necessities like getting our tickets and turning in our bags. Alice and Jasper were saying their goodbyes for about a half hour now, I didn't want to rush them, but even Barclay was past the gate and waiting for us. I was anxiously running my fingers through Lucien's fur, feeling his tongue brush over my hand every so often. Lucien was staying at the apartment with Jasper while we were gone, I knew Jasper would take care of him well but I was still a bit nervous.

"Your going to behave right?" I turned to Lucien. He whined and grabbed the cuff of my sweater. I smiled at him and stroked his head, "It's only for a week." He inhaled deeply and froze, franticly smelling the air. His eyes and ears searched and a low growl filled his chest.

"What is it?" I asked, looking around at the pedestrians in the airport, trying to find the source of danger. Alice's arm on my shoulder made me jump.

"Come on," she chided, pulling on my arm in the direction of the gate. Before I knew what was happening, Lucien's lead was in Jasper's hand and I was being dragged off my Alice. I looked back at my dog that was pulling on his lead, his eyes locked on mine; they looked scared.

Alice handed our tickets to the overly perky flight attendant and pushed me onto the plain. We walked through the little hall way and were once more greeted by another attendant who pointed us to the right seats. I was in some sort of daze, Lucien's fear kept flashing in the back of my mind, replaying like a film. I sat down in the hard seat that Alice directed me to and looked out the window. I strained my eyes to try to see through the glass wall of the airport in hopes of seeing Lucien; all I could see was the reflection of the plain I sat in.

"Bella?" Alice's voice pulled me out of my haze and turned my head to her. Her features were once of worry and confusion that matched those of Mr. Barclay, who was leaning over Alice's seat.

"You alright there?" He asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I just get a little nervous on plains," I lied.

"Don't worry Bella, nothing bad is gonna happen," a childlike voice said from behind me. I looked up to see a pair of deep blue eyes staring intently back at me. My smile grew at the sight of the little girl, with her short blond hair spilling around her and her pale white face that made her look like a porcelain doll. Jane was a spitting image of her mother, Sara who I just noticed was sitting next to Alice.

"Yeah, and if were attacked we'll use Alice as a human shield," Her twin brother, Alec added, bouncing up next to his sister. Alec and Jane were fraternal twins, where Jane had bleach blond hair his was a darker brown and his eyes were a tint lighter like his fathers. But besides the hair and eyes they resemblance was startling.

"Alec!" Sara gasped, causing the twins to giggle and flop back down in their seats, but not before a wink in my direction from Alec. I laughed, my worries now forgotten for the moment, my laughter increasing at the look of horror on Alice's face. She quickly regained herself and mumbled so only I could hear her, "Devil Twins."

**Unknown POV**

I made myself comfortable in the otherwise uncomfortable seat, cursing to myself at the limited space. A plumped man who was sweating profusely had taken the seat next to me, he smelled of fish mixed with a horrible flavor of cologne. He repeatedly wiped his sweat with a pocket hanky and I did everything in my power to hold back my gag.

_Its worth it, she's worth it,_ I kept saying to myself, watching the sexy ass woman that was the star in all my dreams and fantasies walk towards me. She turned at the last minute, not seeing me and sat down in her seat, her friend following after her. Her friends who were the only ones standing in my way now, that dog was about to be miles away and she will be all mine. I just have to get rid of _them_, but that was no challenge at all.

The man next to me sneezed, a loud, mucus filled sneeze. I gave him a look of disgust and plugged in my headphones. Just as was about to hit play the loudspeakers filled the little space with the pilots voice.

_"Flight 29 to New York City will be taking off in five minutes, please buckle in your seatbelts and enjoy your flight."_

I smiled to myself, letting my music fill my ears, _"Soon Bella, soon."_

**Short Chapter and cliffy because you guys didn't review -.- **

**I only got TWO! So I'm really pissed, because I have so many people alerting and favorite my story (Though I love and thank you guys for that!) I only got two reviews, thus explain my late post (Also I was foster caring a puppy and had no time for anything!). so yes, review please, at least 5 this time.**

**NEW MOON COMES OUT IN 8 DAYS!!! So I hope you guys have a blast watching it and enjoy it! My next update will be sometime after it:D**

**Oh and yay for Jane and Alec!!!i loves them so I couldn't leave them out of my story(:**

**Shout out to **_**lauren loves spunky**_**! Your reviews always make me laugh, and also to **_**LoriVampp**_** cuz yours do to! Your guys rock and never fail to review!**


	17. Last name

New York was everything like they say; it really was the city that never sleeps. It was nothing like Seattle, but then again so much alike. It was relatively fast pace here and hard to really appreciate what was around you. A forest of tall brownstone buildings and skyscrapers seemed to go on forever and the blaring horns of taxis was ever constant in my ears. The air was filthy, I've only been here two days and I already missed the clean air in Seattle. I didn't like it here, at all, and the thought of being here another week made me sick. But unlike me, Alice was more at home, barging into every store she saw and buying half of it. She loved the change of scenery and I could tell she was in no hurry to leave.

Sara shared the same thoughts as me, she walked with her head held high and her nose slightly wrinkles in disgust at the littlest things. The citizens of New York were also incredibly rube and always seemed to be in a hurry. People were constantly bumping into us without so much as a second glance and I'm not sure how much longer Sara was going to last before she erupted.

"Mother," Little Jane said, tugging on Sara's sleeve, "I'm hungry."

"I know Puppet," her mother replied, "Alice wants to go to one more shop before we eat." Jane shot a glare in Alice's direction and she smirked in response. I elbowed her in the rib; she scolded and shoved me back.

"If the little witch knew where we were going she wouldn't be giving me such looks," Alice hissed, all the while watching Jane carefully. I rolled my eyes; Alice could be so childish sometimes. We continued on walking, Alec reaching out to hold my hand, "You having fun?" I asked him, squeezing his hand.

"No," he replied, bored.

"Me neither."

We finally reached the glass building with the mock Queen's Guard positioned in the front entrance, greeting everyone as they came in. The twins gasped as they read the red sign of _F.A.O Schwarz._ Jane and Alec were bouncing with excitement and ran into the store, getting lost in the thousands of toys. Mr. Barclay ran off as well into the Star Wars section, looking in awe at the massive Chewbacca made entirely out of Legos.

Alice and I wondered around the store, not really interested in anything. Alice found pleasure in playing with the giant piano on the floor, stepping on the oversize keys to make then sing. I wanted to join her but seeing the piano caused an agonizing ache in my chest, so I turned away and proceeded to browse around the store.

By the time we left _F.A.O_ it was nearly dark and the temperature had dropped dramatically. The children had bought a mountain of toys, I'm surprised there is anything left in the store, each one of us had to carry at least tree bags. It was six o'clock and we had previously made reservations at the _Staghorn Steakhouse_ for seven. We were supposed to meet up with the other artist that had come with us, but first we had to stop at our hotel room to drop off all our bags.

Mr. Barclay called us a taxi and we pilled in. I hated taxi drivers, well New York drivers in general, for they did not abide by traffic laws, weaving through the tinniest spaces, blaring their horns at everything that moved, the list goes on. So I was stuck under Alice, pressed against the car door, struggling to stay focused on Alice's small hand rubbing soothing circles on my palm and not let the panic sink in. At the hotel Barclay got out and rushed to take our bags in, he was back in a second and we resumed our journey.

The _Staghorn Steakhouse _was a beautiful restaurant and looked nothing like a steakhouse. Brown was the main color scheme and there were two separate dining areas, one on the first floor and one on the top floor. The air was filtered with the smell of meat and there was a buzz of chatter and silverware hitting plates. Alec had found his way to my hand again as the waiter led us to our table. The other artists were already seated on what looked like five tables pushed up together, when they saw us they cheered, clapping their hands and praising Barclay. He stopped at the head of the table and gave a theatrical bow, causing the students to cheer louder, before sitting down. Sara sat on his right with the twins in between her and me, Alice refusing to sit next to them. Most of the artist here were students at the Art Institute who I was familiar with, the others were from other schools. I was quickly introduced to them and mingled freely for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

"Bella?" Sara's accent rang out over the crowed that was slowly starting to build up. We were at our first gallery of the week and the students had just finished setting up there pieces. We stayed in front of our work, conversing and answering questions to collectors.

"Yes, Sara?" I replied. She walked over to me and glanced over my shoulder at my painting of the meadow, now finally complete.

"I've always admired your work, Bella," she smiled kindly.

"Thank you," I said, returning the smile. Wondering where this was heading.

"If you don't mind me asking," She began, her perfect brows frowning, "Why don't you ever put your last name?

"Oh," I wasn't expecting this, and I was reluctant to answer, and I deep blush spread across my cheeks. Alice was standing next to me and though she tried to act like she wasn't listening and instead focused on the painting next to mine, I could tell she was hanging off my every word. I took a deep breath seeing as I wasn't getting out of this.

"If my family were ever to go to someone's house or a gallery and see my paintings they would ask questions: Where did you find the painting? Do you know the artist personally? Where does the artist live?" I explained my mouth dry, "Eventually they would realize that the Isabella Swan who painted the piece is the same Isabella Swan that left home, and with enough questions and money, they'd find me. My family is persistent."

Sara seemed to consider this for a moment, her eyes still on the painting, "Is it really worth all this trouble?" she finally asked, "Is it really so bad for your family to find you?

"I don't know," I whispered after a thought, but Sara had already left.

**Somewhat of a filler but still an important chapter (: I missed Lucien in this chapter though.**

**I hope that everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving and that you guys enjoyed New Moon because I loved it!**

**Thank you guys for your amazing reviews! They made me happy. **

**So again, 5 reviews before I update the next chapter.**

**Oh and I almost forgot, no offense to any New Yorkers xD I kinda bashed on you guys. I went to New York and it's a wonderful place, but it was still kinda dirty and the people were rude, But I still don't know those people personally and I do have friends that are from New York and there chill. So yea, sorry if I offended anyone, it was not my intention. **


	18. Happy Birthday

**Guys I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to get this out! Things have been hectic, what with Christmas and school and all that fun stuff. I hope this chapter makes up for it, even if I feel it's somewhat rushed. Oh well. I'm not going to rant now, I know you want to read this chapter so without further ado, here it is!**

_The meadow was brighter this morning, the sun shining brilliantly overhead warming everything including me. The grass was soft on my toes and the wild flowers were in full bloom, there floral aroma assaulting my senses. There was a gentle breeze that flapped my dress and hair and I turned away from it, a large smile stretching across my face when I saw Lucien. He barked and stretched his front legs on the ground with his butt in the air wagging his tail. I laughed and ran to him; he barked again and shot through the grass, yelping playfully. We chased each other around the meadow, Lucien never letting me catch him, darting around the field and nipping at my dress playfully. All too soon I was out of breath and collapsed on the cool grass, Lucien bounded after me and stood over me, his head dipped so his nose was inches from mine. He was panting along with me, his hot doggy breath all over my face. I giggled hysterically and shoved him away from me; he licked my face before flopping down at my side. _

_ We laid there side by side in the grass looking up at the clear blue sky, my fingers absentmindedly funning through his fur. It was quite except for the natural sounds of the meadow, birds chirping, the swaying of the leaves in the trees and the hush of water in the stream beyond the trees. Listening closer to the water though, it sounded far too loud to be that of a stream but more like waves hitting a rocky beach. Lucien's ears perked under my fingers bringing me back from my thoughts, he lifted his and stood up. I looked up at him with question and he looked back down at me. His golden eyes that were far too intelligent to be that of an ordinary animal, held a hidden secret._

_ His chest rumbled and he pinched my shoulder with his teeth. I hooked my fingers around his collar and pulled myself up. Lucien moved forward through the tall grass and I followed. A few feet away from us the grass had parted, leaving a small circle bare of just soil and a few stems of grass. In the center of the little circle was a lone purple flower, its long steam pointed skyward but tilting slightly from the weight of the petals. The petals were one solid lavender color and they were layered softly with a yellowish orange center. I bent down and ran my fingers over the smooth petals, it was absolutely lovely._

_ "It's an Aster," a peaceful voice said next to me. I jumped at the sound and looked wide eyed at Edward. He had on the same attire he wore the first time I saw him in the meadow, a loose fitted white shirt with matching white pants, his feet bare. His tussled bronze hair swayed in the wind and his green orbs sparkled in the sun. His skin was pale, almost blending with his shirt, and his full pink lips wore my favorite crooked smile, "They say it means unconditional love and patience."_

_ I opened my mouth to respond, but my mouth was dry as chalk and a large lump had formed in my throat. Tears fell uncontrollably down my cheeks, the salty water moistening my lips and tongue. Edward's eyes saddened and he slowly reached out a hand to cup my cheek. I sighed closing my eyes and leaning into his warm touch. Oh how I've missed this._

_ "Don't cry, my beautiful Bella," he whispered, brushing away my tears with his thumb. I took a deep ragged breath and opened my eyes to Edward. The years spent apart and not knowing when I would see him again had me reaching out to touch him, feel his warm real flesh under my palm and scanning my eyes over his body, memorizing everything. Edward's free hand found its way to mine and he linked our fingers together. He pulled me closer to him so our chests were touching and he bent down to gently capture my lips in his. _

_ His warm tongue grazed my lips, asking for entrance, I gradually complied, parting my lips and tasting him. Our mouths moved in sync and our tongues danced for dominance that neither of us was willing to give. Edward's hand racked through my hair and down to settle on my lower back. I felt moister on my cheeks and I thought I had started crying again, ever so gently I pulled away from Edward, but he was reluctant to let go. He pecked my lips once, twice and a third time before finally parting completely. I met his eyes and my heart broke, for the tears that I thought were my own were actually Edward's. His eyes were swimming in tears and his smooth face was contorted in pain despite how hard he clearly tried to hide it._

_ "Edward?" I begged, "What's wrong?" Edwards glimmering eyes locked on mine and his hand clenched my hair in his fist, brining me to him._

_ "Nothing my love," he whispered his voice shaking as he laid a gentle kiss on my forehead. He sighed and smiled though it didn't reach his eyes, "Happy birthday Bella."_

_ And he was gone and I stood alone in the meadow, feeling my skin tingle with warmth form Edward's lingering touch._

The sun shone through the thin curtains of the bedroom. I groaned and flipped over, away from the small slant of light, only to have Alice's knee jab into my stomach. I groaned and pushed myself away from her. I sighed, knowing I was never going to be able to go back to sleep now so I gently removed the covers from my body and silently slid out the room.

Our hotel room was like a small three bedroom apartment, complete with kitchen and living room. I made my way to the only bathroom to brush my teeth. As I washed the sleep off my face my eyes caught my reflection in the mirror and I couldn't help but gape. My hair was it's usually morning haystack and my face dripped with water that I had yet to dry making it look like I was sweating.

Edward was right; it was my birthday today, my twentieth birthday to be exact. My second birthday since Edward died and left me here, alone. I have changed so much since then, both physically and mentally. My mahogany hair that once shone with volume now lay lifeless on top of my head, I've also lost noticeably lost weight, my check bones were more prominent and when I lifted my shirt I could count every rib that caged my dead heart. I always ask myself if I could ever love again, a stupid question that I already knew the answer too. My love for Edward is ever lasting and nothing could change that, it may come one day that I fall for another man, but I wouldn't be able to love him with the same intensity that I loved Edward. That made me think that maybe I was better off alone, why hurt someone else? Why waste their time on someone who could never truly love them back?

Was I truly destined to spend my days alone? Edward would have been disappointed in me, but then again what did he expect when he left. Rage flashed through me then guilt, I was lost and confused, not even living my life. I couldn't even visit his fucking grave because I'm too much of a coward to go back home. The thought of my parents brought a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach, making me feel like I had to throw up. I shook my head and with one last look at the mirror, wiped my face and left the bathroom.

The day was filled with activities; there was never a moments rest. Once everyone had woken up we went out to the small café down the street for a birthday brunch. Immediately following that we set off on a bus to The Metropolitan Museum of Art. It was absolutely extraordinary, never before had I seen so many different cultures and styles of art together in one place. The Greek statues and African history told through tools and costumes. And the modern art collection filled with paintings and sculptures by the greatest artist: Monet, Dali, Cézanne, Van Gogh and so many more. It was so over powering, so much to take in at once, every exhibit was something new and mind blowing; Mr. Barclay and I were worse than Jane and Alec at the toy store.

After spending hours in The MET we went to the Museum of Natural History. This was a spectacular experience as well, seeing the different animals and the development of humans and space. Unlike the MET it was something the whole family could enjoy, Jane and Alec were fascinated by the giant taxidermy animals that filled the rooms of the different exhibits and Alice found much pleasure looking at the Dinosaurs, which was hilarious, her little body craning her neck to take in the huge beast, her eyes the size of saucers.

We were having a wonderful time, laughing and enjoying ourselves, my thoughts from this morning completely forgotten. We were currently in the marine mammal exhibit; it was two storied and the walls held variety of marine life: Seals, Polar bears, Dolphins and smack in the middle of it all, hanging from the ceiling was a giant blue whale. The whale was the size of the large room and Alice and I stood marveling at its greatness on the second floor. It was there were an unsettling feeling washed over me.

I couldn't describe where it came from, or why, but I suddenly had the strange sensation that I was being watched. My eyes quickly scanned the small crowed that were clustered in groups, there full attention on the exhibit. My heart pounded violently against my chest and my hands became clammy, Alice noticed and was promptly alert.

"Bella, are you ok?" she asked. I never felt something like this before, like something terribly bad was going to happen, it was sickening. But I shrugged it off, nodded and followed Alice down the stairs to where Sara was standing in front of Walrus display.

"Bella!" Sara gasped when she turned to me, "You're deathly pale, are you alright?" Alice's eyes darted in my direction, raising a perfect eyebrow questionably.

"Um, yeah, just a little hungry," I lied.

"Oh, dear," she tisked checking her watch, "It's a quarter past three and we still need to find that bloody statue."

"Then let's get going," Alice declared, walking off to find Barclay and the twins. I followed slowly after them. Once we were all together we left the museum and walked across the busy street to Central Park. Outside I was able to breathe again, the brisk air clearing my senses and the strange feeling was gone. I was confused and I felt utterly foolish for being so paranoid.

Sara and Barclay led us into Central Park, their hands intertwined as they pushed on ahead. Barclay would occasionally bring their hands up and lay a gentle kiss and her hand, or pull a loose strand of hair behind her ear. There small acts of affection brought a smile to my face and ache to my heart.

The twins walked along side Alice and I, Alec clutching onto the loose end of my red scarf. One of the many qualities of Alec that I enjoyed, he always had to be touching someone, some sort of security. Jane was more independent, walking silently next to Alice, her hands shoved in the pockets of her coat.

"Bella," Alec's little voice said, gently tugging at my scarf.

"What is it Alec?" I asked, looking down at the child.

"Do you know where the statue is?" he asked his blue eyes large.

"Actually I don't," I replied, "I'm following your parents" Alec looked at his parents walking in front of us and a doubtful look filled his eyes.

"I don't think they know where they're going," he said. Looking at Barclay and Sara I had to agree with him, they were completely oblivious to their surroundings.

"Alice?"

"I'm on it," she chirped pulling out her Iphone and rapidly tapping at the screen. In a matter of minutes we were heading in the right direction.

Though we had the directions on Alice's phone, it still took us some time to find it. No one was complaining, Central Park was beautiful this time of year. The leaves preparing for fall, there colors an array of yellows, reds and oranges. Some trees have already started to shed, there brown leaves curled up on the ground and there skeletal trunks more visible. The grass was beginning to die, patches of brown littering the green. The park was calm, probably the only soothing place in this city. Squirrels scurried past trees and people rested on blankets in front of the many small lakes.

"There it is!" Both Jane and Alec yelled, pulling me out of my resolve. Alec released my scarf and ran off with Jane under the little red bricked bridge. Sara and Barclay were already waiting and Alice and I trended on slowly, leaves crunching under our feet.

The statue stood, tall and proud on a rock in front of the trees, kind of like Mufasa standing over Pride Rock, sophisticated and important. The huskies detail was miraculous, and precise, not one piece of fur out of place. The statue was a bronze color with a greenish tint, a sign of age. Etched into the stone was the dogs name, Balto, and beneath that a plaque with his story and a dedication, bordered by a sled dog team running. It bored the description:

"Dedicated to the indomitable spirit of the sled dogs that relayed antitoxin six hundred miles over rough ice, across treacherous waters, through Arctic blizzards from Nenana to the relief of stricken Nome in the Winter of 1925.

Endurance · Fidelity · Intelligence"

"It's just like in the movie momma," Jane observed in awe.

"Would you like to take a picture," Sara asked, smiling down at her daughter. Jane's eyes sparkled and she franticly nodded her head.

"What about me momma?" Alec whined.

"Of course, Alec," she laughed, nudging him next to his sister in front of the monument. We stayed for a few moments with the statue, taking pictures and talking, before we departed back to the hotel. Apparently Alice had conjured up some big surprise for me that everyone was in on, even the Twins who giggled mischievously whenever I pressed them for information. It was frustrating, especially when Alice made me wear a fancy black dress. It was short, reaching up to the top of my knees with a ruffling skirt and was strapless, showing cleavage without looking trampy. The Steve Madden heals were no better, all strappy and tall, they were death traps. Though I had to admit I did look good with the light make-up Alice put on me and my shiny brown hair in soft ringtails.

The rest of the girls had on fancy dresses as well, and Barclay and Alec wore black slacks with matching light blue shirts and black tie and some shiny dress shoes. They got themselves ready quickly and by seven- thirty we were out the door and stepping into the cold night. Our coats were tightly wrapped around us with our scarves, hats and gloves and I bitterly wondered why in the hell we were wearing dresses. Barclay called for a cab and we were soon on our way to where ever it is we were going, Alice had blindfolded me so I was in the dark.

O felt the car slow to a stop and Alice pulling me out to the sidewalk. I could hear people talking over each other and by the sound of it there were a lot of them. Alice led me forward a few paces and stopped.

"Read?" she asked, her voice filled with excitement.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Yes!" I shouted giggling. I could feel Alice's little hands on my shoulders trembling, more from excitement then the cold.

"Ok! One…Two…" She paused for affect, "THREE!" and ripped the blindfold from my eyes. At first I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be looking at, we were standing outside in behind a line full of people in fancy clothing. Mist gathered around my face as I breathed and looked around, confused until my eyes found the giant bill bored sign.

"No," I gasped in disbelief, my eyes wide. Alice was holding back her giggles and bouncing up and down.

"Yes!"

"Alice you didn't."

"Oh yes I did!" she shouted jumping up in me and wrapping her arms around my shoulders, "Happy birthday Bella!" The shock finally wore off and it hit me full force. The giant bill bored over the entrance to the theater, with a black background and giant white mask in the center with a red rose underneath it. The enormous silver block letters that red out "Phantom". It struck me that I was in Broadway about to watch The Phantom of the Opera. I screamed in pure joy and starting jumping up and down with Alice. I couldn't believe she did this, that they did this for me.

I grabbed Sara and Barclay and dragged them into the hug, Jane and Alec joined in as well, "Thank you guys _so_ much!" I shrieked.

"Anything for our Bella," Barclay laughed, "Now let's go, there letting us in." we followed the crowed into the building, Barclay handed our tickets to the usher who led us to our seats. The Theater was huge, rows upon rows of red seats filled the space, cold balconies hung off the walls and dim lights illuminated the tall round ceiling. The stage was extensive with gold naked angels and demons tangled together on either side of it. It had a luscious red curtain with a golden trim, a giant chandelier painted gold with glass crystals lay in front of it on the stage. I was speechless, especially when the usher motioned for us to sit in the second row of chairs, only inches from the stage and orchestra that dipped underground. I sat down in between Alice and Sara, my butt sinking into the fluffy cushion. It was hard to keep still considering how excited I was and when the lights began to blacken I almost screamed.

The musical was entrancing; from the first note of music to the very end I was in awe. The actors and actresses were phenomenal, so much better than in the movie, their voices putting angels to shame. We cried at the end and gave them a standing ovation before leaving the theater.

Back in the hotel room we changed into more comfortable cloths and gathered around the couch. It turns out that The Phantom of the Opera wasn't my only gift and ignoring my immediate protesting that I don't need anything more they each handed me a present. Barclay and Sara got me something simple; a fifty dollar gift certificate to the local art store in Seattle. Alice's gift was a little more extravagant and left me speechless.

Under the thin layer of red wrapping paper was a small black velvet box. Inside that box was a silver oval shaped locket about the size of my palm, with a single diamond in the middle. It looked expensive but it was beautiful.

"Alice, I-" I began, but she held up a hand stopping me.

"Open it," she ordered, though her face looked doubtful, not knowing what my reaction would be. I took out the smooth locket from its case and opened it, I gasped. Inside was a tiny picture of Edward and me, it was the one of us sitting in front of the big oak tree in his yard, the same one from my album. Edwards's smooth face was completely at ease, not a crease of worry disturbing his peaceful features, his crooked smile radiated and his emerald eyes sparkled. His arms were wrapped around me with my head resting on his chest. It seemed so long ago, like a distant dream, that we were truly together and happy.

I tore my eyes away from Edward and looked at the little picture of the other side. It was one of Lucien zoomed in on his sleeping face. He looked adorable so tranquil it made me smile. I glanced up at Alice with tears in my eyes and saw that everyone was looking at me with question in their eyes. I threw my arms around Alice; she was shocked at first, but quickly regained herself and hugged me back.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"I love it," I told her sincerely, "Thank you so much."

"No problem," she laughed, pulling away from me, "Read the back."

I shut the clasp and flipped it over to see the small engraving that read: _Don't you think it's better to be extremely happy for a short while, even if you lose it, than to be just okay for your whole life?" _–_ The Time Travelers wife_

I didn't know what to say, we remained silent until I handed the locket to Alice and motioned for her to help me clasp the chain around my neck. It was heavy, but a comfortable weight.

"My turn!" Jane declared breaking the silence and thrusting a gift on my lap. I laughed and began ripping off the blue paper, "It's from me and Alec," she smiled. The present was bulky and awkwardly wrapped considering its weird shape. Throwing off the paper I held a medium sized stuffed animal. It was black and white and full of hair and to my shock I realized it was a border collie, "We saw it at the F.A.O Store apart from the other toys," Jane explained, "You know I have no use for such rubbish but it called out to me and I knew I had to give it to you."

I smiled kindly at Jane and hugged both her and Alec, "Thank you so much, I love it."

"Alright then," Barclay said, standing up and stretching, "Its late and we have an early day tomorrow." The kids protested but got up and saying there goodnights went off to their room.

"Happy birthday Bella," Sara whispered hugging me as I stood, "Sleep well."

"Thank you Sara. You too."

Just as I was about to enter my room there was a knock on the door. I looked up confused to see everyone else with the same expression. We weren't expecting visitors. We gather around the door as Barclay opens it, but the hall is empty.

"What the blood hell," Barclay cursed, reaching down to pick up a white envelope on the floor that I hadn't noticed. He read the back and turned to me, "It's addressed to you," he said raising an eyebrow.

I took the envelope from his outstretched hand and with shaking fingers tore it opened. All eyes were on me as I pulled out the folded piece of paper and read it.

My eyes scanned over the sloppy letters, obviously written by a guy, that I was unfamiliar with. My breathing became hitched, I wasn't able to take enough air and I felt faint. The letter fluttered from my hand to the floor.

"What does it say?" Alice demanded snatching the letter and reading it out loud.

_Hello Bella,_

_I hope you have been enjoying your birthday, the museums and play were most entertaining. And may I say how lovely you looked tonight, not that you don't always look amazing. It's been long since we have seen each other Bella, don't you think. But don't worry, it's not too far now before we are together once more. I'm watching you Bella, always, never forget that so be careful with what you do. Until next time, goodbye Bella. _

_I'm watching you_. I'm watching you. Those three words kept echoing in my head. He's here; he followed me to New York. I wasn't safe, I wasn't safe anywhere.

"Bella!" I heard Alice cry, but she sounded far away. I was on the floor, my head in my hands, shaking, crying. Oh God, who was this man, what did he want with me? I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. My vision was foggy and black spots appeared in front of me. Edward, I need you.

"Bella!" was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**READ! **

**So what do you think? Was it good? There are pics of Bella's locket and stuff on my profile.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! (:**

**Ok fanfiction people I need help! Awhile back I read a story up here and I can't remember the name to it and I really wanna find it again. It's about Bella and Edward (Duh) and there living together in a house I think? Well Bella's a dancer and I think she goes on a date and gets raped. I believe that she and Edward don't really like each other. When she gets home its raining and the power goes out and Edward finds her in the living room and cleans her up and stuff and she's kind of freaking out. I remember Alice and Jasper and Emmett come and Bella tells Alice what happened. After that I don't remember. And this summery fucking sucks but if any of you guys have read, heard or are the author to this story PLEASE let me know! I really want to find it again:D thank you.**

**I'm leaving to Tennessee on Friday so I won't be able to update till next year so Happy late Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!:D **

**Review! bye**


	19. Angel

**I didn't think I had to remind you guys at the end of each chapter to review-.-**

**This actually came out, outta nowhere. I has not planned on this at all but I like it.**

The life style of a salmon is very interesting and intense. It takes them from rivers to streams to oceans and back again. Having to adapt from fresh water to salt water and back again. Swimming upstream through rugged rapids and dodging bear claws and fishing hooks, and for what? To lay their eggs, only to die a week later. It wasn't fair, but then again what was. I felt like a salmon now, trapped in a stream, fighting against the frigged current and jagged waterfalls, thinking to myself that it was all worth it, that in the end, I'll be safe and happy. But every time I feel like I'm close, that I'm almost there, a wave hits me, knocking me backwards, pushing me away from safety and drowning me. And sometimes I wonder if I'll ever make it.

I wanted to leave, to go home, to my soft bed and Lucien, instead of this shitty hotel room and hard bed that just wrinkled under me. After I had fainted Barclay had carried me to my room and Sara had brewed me some tea that she had given me when I woke up in a steaming black mug. I was dizzy and the herbal tea helped clear my senses but it did nothing for the nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach. After much discussion and yelling we finally came to the agreement to report this to the Seattle police department when we got back home. I wanted to leave as soon as possible but unfortunately I still had two more gallery openings and Barclay said I had worked too hard and it was a one in a life time opportunity to get recognized I just couldn't afford to miss.

So here I was, dragging my body out of bed and getting ready for my show. Alice sat crossed legged on our bed, watching me with a wary expression, as if I would collapse any second. It was annoying, and I made sure she knew that, sending her glares every chance I got.

I rushed through my morning routine, like a robot: Brush teeth, pee, pick out cloths, put cloths on, eat cold cereal, put on shoes, ect. All the while, Alice watched me, never taking her eyes off of me. We got ready to leave, pulling on our coats, gloves, hats and scarves. Scarves. I realized I left my scarf in my room. I headed to the bedroom, saw my red scarf draped over the bed, reached for it and wrapped it around my neck. As I turned to leave, I stopped when I saw Alice standing at the door, her icy blue eyes piercing through me. She didn't say anything, but then again, she didn't have too and I finally lost it.

Sobbing of the floor, Alice held me, she stayed silent.

**LPOV**

_Shit_. I can't believe this, _shit_.

He was there, he was there with her and damn it! I was stuck here, pacing back and forth in the living room. Useless. Alice had called Jasper last night, I heard everything she said. Bella was in danger, that psycho had followed her.

My ears twitched at the sound of keys jingling outside. Jasper was here. I trotted to the door as Jasper opened it. He patted my head, and I sat down in front of the door to wait. Jasper looked tired, purple bags rimmed his eyes and his walking was slowed. I knew he missed Alice, and work and school were really taking its toll on him. A cup of steaming coffee was in his hand and he drank from it frequently.

"Let's make this quick ok?" Jasper said in his southern accent. He even sounded tired. He grabbed my lead and clipped it to my collar and we made our way outside into the cold. It was drizzling, and Jasper cursed under his breath, trudging ahead of me and tugging impatiently on the lead. I followed, watching his hand on the lead. The ring lay loose on his wrist, not even holding it. Perfect.

Getting my bearings straight, I surveyed my surroundings. Not that many people where out on the street at this time, they were already at work, getting started with their day. It was perfect timing. Jasper paid me no heed, drinking from his cup and checking his watch every minute, I just need to wait for the exact moment when…There!

The loop of the lead shifted further down his wrist to rest on his palm, his fingers barely curling around it. Without a second thought I leapt forward and ran, the loop sliding from his grip with ease and flying behind me as I fled. I heard Jasper's surprised and angered voice calling behind me, I ignored him and kept running. My pads hitting the cold wet concrete of the sidewalk, skidding through pedestrians until I reached the road and ran across, dodging past honking cars with Jasper still pursuing me; his feet were stomping on the ground hard as he continued shouting.

I speed on, pushing myself forward, drawing as much distance between us as possible. His footfalls becoming fainter and fainter until there were completely gone. I continued going a few more blocks until I knew he was no longer following me and stopped. Panting I looked around me and scented the air, searching for the right route. Once I found the scent I grabbed the dragging lead in my mouth and held it as I ran so it wouldn't snag or get caught in anything.

I ran for hours, the rain picking up, soaking through my fur mixing in with my sweat. It took me longer to get there then it should have since I made a few wrong turns. I never been to the Seattle Police Department and I nearly missed the large building.

I approached the building and immediately knew I was in the right place. Once more I had to find my patience and wait for the right moment, sinking off into the side of the building next to the large concrete stairs, I laid down under the bushes, exhausted I rested my head on my paws.

**JOP**

I drove around Seattle in my car, searching the streets for Lucien. My Iphone pressed between the steering wheel and my right hand; I've been debating on calling Alice since Lucien went missing an hour ago but I haven't had the courage. I loved Alice, but she scared me sometimes and I didn't want her to be disappointed in me for losing her best friends dog. I continued to search for Lucien but the streets were bare of any sign of him, I checked the park where I know Bella had frequently gone with him, but he wasn't there either. I drove past the girl's school, in hopes that he would be there but again, nothing. I had no idea where that bloody dog would have gone too.

With a sigh I dialed Alice's number on my phone and brought it to my ear, it rang three times before I heard Alice's sweet voice.

"Hey, love"

"Hey," I sighed, slowing down at the light. There was other side of the line was loud with chatter, Alice must be near a crowd.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her sweet voice becoming more alert. She never misses anything.

"There's…a problem," I dragged out, "With Lucien."

"Hold on," was all she said, a few seconds later everything was quite.

"What happened" Alice demanded.

"He…" I hesitated for a moment before, "He ran off." Alice was silent for a moment; the only sound was her soft breathing through the phone. "Alice?"

"Did you look for him," her tone was critical.

"Of course I looked for him," I stated, somewhat annoyed that she would ask that, "for an hour now, there's no sign of him."

"Shit," she cursed under her breath and sighed, "Find that dog Jasper, I don't care what it takes. Call the shelters; call the police I don't care."

"Ok, are you going to tell Bella?" I asked.

"No," she answered quickly without a thought, "She doesn't needs this. I got to go Jazzy, call me if anything."

"Love you."

Love you too."

**LPOV**

The sky had darkened in the past few hours that I lay here. The rain has been coming and going all day and the air was brisk, I trembled in my spot under the branches, the rain had completely drenched my coat. I grew tired and my eyes began to drop and I dozed off a couple of times, until I felt a strange feeling within my belly that startled me awake. It felt as if I had massive butterflies trapped in my stomach and my heart hammered violently, I rose automatically to my feet and listening to my instincts I began to run. At first I wasn't sure what I was following, then I saw the white police car racing ahead of me and I was sure of my target.

The car was fast and it took all my effort to keep up with it, but my best efforts weren't enough and I lost it. That didn't stop me from running, I pushed myself as fast as my legs could carry me, until they cramped and my chest ached slowing to a trot as I neared the small neighborhood. The houses here weren't large here, but they weren't small either, and were all a brownish red color with a white trim around the roof and windows. Skinny trees a lined the sidewalks and large hedges bordered the fences around the houses.

Intuition led me to a house at the edge of the street. The house was no different than the others; a garden gnome pushing a red wheel barrel was placed next to the large bed of multicolored flowers against the wall of the house, the white police car parked in the driveway. I went to the back of the house, a wide chain link fence wrapped around the simple backyard. I sat down and barked.

Less than a second later an enormous dog walked out of the doggy door next to the back door, the flap flapping behind him. The broad features were clearly German shepherd, like me, only he was more built due to countless hours of training and excessively hairier. I smiled as he approached and stood, wagging my tail. The dog froze for a second when he saw me before his black face stretched into a smile as well and wagged his tail, trotting to the fence.

"Hello brother" he greeted, his voice thick and deep. He reminded me of a bear.

"Hello to you too," I said, "Though I thought I wasn't going to be able to find you." My brother laughed and shook his head, the tags on his thick leather collar twinkling from the motion.

"I see you're in the force?" I observed.

"Yeah," he grinned wider, showing his glistening white teeth, "still in training, but I'm the best in my league."

His smile was contagious and I sat down, him following suit, "What have they named you?" I asked causing him to chuckle and looked away.

"You'll laugh."

"Ah I wouldn't do that," I assured, wondering what in the world his owners came up with.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Angel," he admitted sheepishly, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I had to admit, the thought of this large police dog name Angel was humorous, but I didn't laugh, I just smiled at him.

"That's not so bad." I teased.

"No its not, it kind of suits us though, don't you think?"

"Were not angels." I clarified softly.

"That all depends on how you look at it," he spoke with a twinkle in his eye, "How are owners look at it." That was something to think about. Angel's booming laughter filled the quite air, "What cheesy name did they come up with for you?"

"Lucien," I answered immediately.

"Such a manly name." he mocked, "Now, enough chit chat, why did you come looking for me?"

All humor was gone now as he took on a serious tone. I sighed, sorting to my thoughts to figure out exactly what I wanted to say to him. "I need your help," I started, his ears perking like furry satellites.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's my ward," I growled, "This man, he's been stalking her for months now, and I fear she is not safe. Things are escalating and it's only a matter of time before something terrible happens. I understand completely that you were also chosen, but please, you are in the force, is there something, anything you can do?" I was desperate and I knew I was begging now, but I needed to protect Bella. Angel's face was hard as he pondered over what I said.

"This man, what is his name?" he asked suddenly. I told Angel his name quickly, spitting it as if it was a curse and to my horror I saw Angel's brown eyes open wide in reorganization.

"Are you sure of this brother?" he snarled. I nodded my head, my mouth to dry to speak. Angel cursed under his breath before meeting my gaze, staring intently into my yellow eyes, "Listen to me Lucien, this man is extremely dangerous, he has been to the station more times than I can count, reports of domestic violence, DUI's, bar fights, the list goes on and he's not alone. Many of the officers including my partner believe he is associated with a gang, you must be careful, and keep your human far away from him." He spoke urgently, begging me to listen and understand. I felt sick; Bella was in more danger than I thought. My ears flattened against my head and I whimpered.

"My brother I shall do all that is in my power to help you and your ward," Angel said earnestly, "If there is anymore news of this man I shall report it to you immediately. He will know the true power of the _Tutori _if he crosses my path." He growled the last part, standing up tall, looking terribly frightening.

"Thank you my brother," I sighed with relief, Bella would be safer for now.

"Anything for my family," he smiled, "Now Lucien, I am truly burning with curiosity, have you found your companion?" Though this is the first time I've met Angel since my birth (though I could hardly remember) I found a great fondness towards his personality and how he was able to be deathly terrifying one minute and happy go lucky the next.

"Yes I have," I said tenderly, thinking of Delilah, "She is beautiful; a Border collie. And you?"

"You scandal," he winked, "And I have, though we haven't met formally, only once from afar. I was on duty then, searching for a missing child, who we thankfully found, but I know she understands. She is a goddess, Lucien," he sighed, lovingly, his eyes distant in memory, "a lovely grey Malamute."

"When the time comes you will find her again," I told him, "Delilah says that everything comes with good timing and we must learn patience."

"Yes, that we do," he agreed. There was a cracking sound and Angel turned to his master at the door. He was a large man, dressed in only grey sweats, his abs bulging from his stomach and his biceps thick from working so long in the gym. He was young, somewhere in his late twenties, with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He called to Angel, telling him to come inside the house. The sky was completely dark now, tiny stars flickering in the sky. It was time for me to head home too.

"This will not be the last time I see you Lucien," Angel said, "Good luck and take care until then."

"Thank you Angel," I nodded, "and you too." With that we departed, I running off into the night, and Angel to the comforting arms of his master.

* * *

It took me awhile to make it back home; I was dirty, wet and tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep. I walked into the lobby and to the elevator, pressing the 'Up' button with my nose and waited. I got a few odd looks from people walking through the building, but I ignored them, stepping into the open elevator and pressing my floor.

I scratched on my door, preying Jasper was home. I heard feet stomping inside and the white door burst open to reveal Jasper. His eyes wide and tired turned into relief as he took me in.

"Lucien you basterd," he scolded with a chuckle, "Where the hell have you been?"

I whimpered and walked around Jasper inside the apartment. He unclipped the lead that was still attached to my collar and led me to the bathroom, "You reek," he explained, turning on the tub. I hated baths, Bella rarely ever gave me one because of it and I always made sure to stay clean, but Jasper was right and the warm water was inviting.

After I was clean and fed, I went to Bella's room and curled up on her bed, breathing in her scent and closing my eyes. In the living room I heard Jasper talking to Alice, and I sighed. Bella had another week away, unprotected, sure there were her human friends with her, but there was only so much they could do. Until she was safely home I would not be able to rest easy and I wished Delilah was here. With a frustrated growl I closed my eyes and fell into a fit full sleep.

**So yes Lucien has a brother (pic of him on my profile). I hope you guys paid attention because there were a lot of hidden messages in this chapter. **

**Apologies for the long wait, I got a new kitten recently and she's a handful and my dog, Yoggie has been ill and I'm afraid he doesn't have that much time left): **

**Oh, and I was going to reveal who the mystery stalker was but since I had no reviews for the last chapter (except my two faithful readers who will get a shout out in a moment) you guys have to wait.**

**THANK YOU TO **_**LAUREN LOVES SPUNKY **_**AND **_**LORIVAMPP**_** FOR REVIEWING! U GUYS ROCK!**

**Btw has anyone found the story I was looking for?**


	20. Lory's note

**IMPORTANT. READ.**

**Hello there readers of the awesome story, Angelo Custode. It's **_**LoriVampp**_** speaking, one of **_**Werewolflvr's**_** GREAT friends, whom she loves oh so dearly xD Lol mmkay enough introductions, let's get down to business now shall we?**

**Well, I know how most of you opened this believing that it was one of her fucking amazing updates, but its obviously not. Linda's had a tough month, she's been sick with a cyst and she got an annoying virus/rash thing :/ Anyway, in addition to that horrible stuff, when she was just about to finish the last paragraph for her next chapter, it got deleted off her laptop and now the damn battery charger broke! -.- So now she doesn't have a computer to update till God knows when. It freaking sucks doesn't it? Stupid technology.**

**Oh! And she also wanted me to mention that we saw, Dear John last night and she was disappointed beyond belief. She thought it sucked xD I have to agree with her because she's right. But as a movie it was just whatever, the ending was horrible though. **

…**and that's just about it. She wants you all to know that she loves you! And don't give up on her story!**

**So yeah, just look forward to her next update (whenever that may be) and enjoy it…oh, and review it :D**

**Thanks for reading; she's very sorry about not being able to update for us D:**

**So, um bye lol.**

**LoriVampp**


	21. Jacob Black?

**You do not understand how terribly sorry I am for such a long wait. As u read from Lori's note I have been sick pretty much the whole month of January, I never got a break. And just when I finished this chapter half of it got deleted and my battery cable broke so I couldn't go online. But finally it is done :D and I hope I did not disappoint. So go read it! I'll talk to you guys at the bottom.**

My tummy was filled with butterflies and I kept twisting my fingers over a loose piece of thread on my grey sweater. I was anxious and for the life of me I couldn't sit still. I kept looking out the little oval shaped window at the clouds and sky, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. Alice was next to me, just as antsy to get off the damn plain as I was. I was more the ecstatic to be leaving New York, I missed home, though I was sad that someone had purchased some of my art work, including the one of my meadow. It felt as if I had just lost a part of me, but Barclay reassured me that I could just redraw them if I wished, and I felt somewhat better.

For something to keep my mind occupied I pulled out my sketch book and pencils and began to draw. The sun was starting to set outside my window, casting its final rays to paint the clouds with orange and pink. I took out my color pencils from my bag and let the tray attached to the seat in front of me fall so I could place them on it. Opening my book to a fresh page, I let my hand glide over the paper and let my fingers take control. By the time the sun had completely disappeared behind the horizon and left the sky dark, my drawing was complete. I quickly pressed the overhead button to turn on the little reading light to examine what I had drawn.

The page was taken up with the clouds that were outside my window just moments ago, the sky a pale blue mixed with orange, red and lavender to create a lovely sunset. The clouds, like outside, were cast with and orangey pink reflection with pale yellow rays shining off from behind them to envelop two dogs. A German shepherd and a Border collie. The Collie was under the Shepherd, and they both seemed to be leaping from cloud to cloud, their eyes sparkled with the setting sun and their faces peaceful, the Shepherd even had his mouth slightly open in a toothy smile, his pink tongue looming out. I quickly shut the book, slightly mortified with the drawing. I felt like I just drew my dog in heaven.

* * *

Hours later the pilot announced that we would soon be ready to land and to fasten our seatbelts. I wanted to cry with joy, I was finally getting off this plain. My fellow passengers shared my delight for the atmosphere in the room quickly changed to one of anticipation. My butt was numb and my legs stiff from sitting for so long and I was hungry. Jane and Alec were also complaining about their hunger and discomfort but were quickly shushed by their mother.

My ears popped when the plane landed and I unbuckled my seatbelt before the pilot told me to. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic and I wanted out. Once the plain came to a complete halt I shot out of my seat along with Alice, grabbed my bag and Border collie stuffed animal that I had carried on the flight with me and fallowed Alice as she bolted out of the plain, Sara, Barclay and the twin's right behind us. We pushed through the crowds, making our way to the area were family members and friends waited for the passengers.

Alice spotted them first, I could tell by the exaggerated ear piercing scream that had a few people staring. She rushed forward at full sprint, the crowd of people fearfully parting a way for her, and threw herself at Jasper who was waiting for her with his arms outstretched. He caught her and spun her in a circle before crashing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. My eyes averted from them and trailed down to the dog at Jasper's feet. His eyes were on me, his frame vibrating with excitement but he didn't pull on his lead, always the gentleman, waiting for me to call him. And I did.

"Lucien!" he barked and Jasper dropped the lead allowing Lucien to run over to me. I knelt down on the floor, my arms opened as he threw his body to mine. His tongue wet my face with doggy kisses and he whined deep in his throat. I grasped his fur and brought him closer to me, burying my face into his neck, "I've missed you," I muffled, Lucien whimpering in response and licking my ear. We staid like this for a moment, Alice and Jasper having there romantic moment, and I with my dog.

Lucien walked faithfully by my side as we got our bags and exited the airport. Barclay and Sara had left there care here when we left, so we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I sat in the back with Lucien's head on my lap and watched the city lights flash pass us as we drove home.

I lay in my bed, in my comfy flannel pajamas and warm comforter. Lucien curled up next to me, my fingers threading through his fur, he sighed, content. I was just about to turn over to my side when my door opened to reveal Alice.

"Bella?" she whispered.

"Yeah Alli?" I shifted my body to the side so I was facing her.

"Is everything ok?" she asked. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, we just got home and I know she wants to be with Jasper, instead she's here acting like an overprotective mother asking me if I was ok.

"Yes Alice, I'm fine," I told her, reassuringly.

"Alright," she nodded, "If you need anything just call."

She was shutting the door when I called out, "Alice?"

"Yes?" she asked, flinging the door open again.

I hesitated briefly, stroking Lucien, "Were going to the police station tomorrow right?" I whispered.

"I promise we will get this figured out," she replied softly, "Barclay will come with us after school."

"Ok." I couldn't help it, but my eyes began to water and my voice cracked slightly. Lucien gently took my index finger in his mouth and pressed his body closer to mine.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Night."

When Alice was gone Lucien reached over me to sniff at the Border collie toy that Jane had bought me for my birthday, "You miss Delilah?" I guessed. His eyes shot up to me and he flattened his ears, "I'll call Rosalie tomorrow."

* * *

I awoke to the familiar blaring sound of the vacuum coming from the living room. I groaned at the same time Lucien did and rolled over on my stomach, pulling the comforter and pillow over my head. It helped some until Alice burst through my door, vacuum ahead of her sucking up the floor.

"Alice what the hell!" I screamed, shooting out of bed. Alice ignored me, her forehead wrinkled in concentration, a determined look on her face as she fiercely vacuumed my carpet, all the while grumbling about how "men are so messy," and how "Jasper can't clean the house to save his damn life."

Leave it to Alice to start cleaning the house the second she wakes up. It didn't seem so dirty last night, but then again, Alice was odd when it came to the cleanliness of her house. So I did what any wise woman would do and got out of bed to get ready for the day. As I changed and called Rosalie I made sure to stay out of Alice's way, which was now dusting the furniture with such furiosity, that I feared she would break the table in half. Rosalie and I agreed to meet at the park in an hour, giving me time to get gas that my truck needed. I said my goodbyes to Alice, she ignored me, and I left with Lucien.

The sky was murky as usual, but I doubt that any rain will fall today. I gentle breeze cooled the park, swaying the grass and trees along with my hair. Lucien flew past me the second I unclipped his lead, barking and prancing around in delight. He never strayed too far from me though, and looking over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure I was still following him, barking and wagging his tail as if to coax me to hurry up when I fell behind.

We stopped when we reached the lake and sat on the cool grass. The water was a lead grey color due to the weather, the waves rocked lazily on the surface, hitting the shore with little slaps. Lucien lay down beside me, resting his head on my thigh, his tail gently waving back and forth. It was tranquil and I felt completely at ease and with the smell of the damp earth and flowers and the refreshing wind kissing my cheeks I momentarily forgot about my troubles. The barking of a dog though quickly brought me back to the real world.

I swiveled my torso around to see a beautiful Border collie trotting at the end of her lead, her furry tail swishing so fast it was a blur of black and white. The tall blond that held the lead look wind-blown, her blond hair flapping behind her, her blue eyes looked fierce and her red lips plump, she walked like she was on a runway and the dog was just a prop. Seeing her in her full glory, with designer cloths and a natural swing of her hips in her confident stride made me feel ugly and plain.

I couldn't dwell much on my self-conscious thoughts because Rosalie had unclipped Delilah's lead and she went flying like a bullet to Lucien. It was kind of romantic when you look at it, Lucien hopped up from his spot next to me and bounded towards Delilah, when they were about a few inches from each other Delilah leaped and threw herself on Lucien who jumped up as if to catch her and they both went tumbling, happy barks and yelps escaping there entangled bodies. Rosalie giggled and pecked my cheek in greeting as she flopped down on the grass beside me.

"She's missed him," She said smiling at the dogs.

"So has he," I agreed, the dogs had settled down then, and were lounging together in front of the river.

"She's been absolutely mopy, it's ridiculous."

"Really?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Mmhm," she mumbled, nodding her head enthusiastically, "She acts so glum, even with the boys, handling her depression like any girl would, eating everything and anything and watching TV." I couldn't help it, I laughed louder, both our dogs are similar in the sense that they act more human then dogs.

"So how's it been?" Conversation flowed freely from there; we spoke about anything and everything. She caught me up on her modeling career, apparently she's been recognized by some top French designer and had a few photo shoots booked for the upcoming month. I told her about New York, leaving the bit about my stalker out, and my art shows, she seemed fascinated by this, and insisted I paint her something for her house. She mentioned her boyfriend occasionally, but not too much and she never staid on the topic for long, she also didn't mention her roommate who was apparently Delilah's true owner; she identified them only as "the boys". It struck me as odd, but I didn't dwell on the fact sincerely because it really was none of my business. Without meaning to I confessed a bit about my past, not to many details, just my brother and family, keeping what happened to Edward a secret. Once more I became confused at the look Rosalie came when I talked about them, especially my brother it was a look of…apprehension and deep contemplation, I quickly steered away from the topic.

Rosalie and I talked for nearly the entire afternoon, in that time it drizzled lightly and we walked around the park, at times in a comfortable silence. It was a gratifying afternoon and I'm glad I decided to come, the dogs enjoyed themselves as well, I haven't seen Lucien this carefree in awhile and it was nice for a change. But unfortunately it was time to face reality, it was three o'clock, Rosalie had a class in an hour and I had to meet up with Alice back at the apartment. We said our goodbyes with the promise to meet up again and went off in our separate directions.

Alice wasted no time when I reached the apartment, meeting me at the entrance so I didn't have to park the truck. After I picked up Alice, I drove in the direction of the police department where Barclay was meeting us.

The ride was excruciatingly slow and quite, neither Alice nor I spoke, or bothered to turn on the radio. Lucien sat in the back, leaning forward to rest his head on my shoulder, his cold wet nose grazing my cheek. We arrived at the police station, and sat in the car, neither of us wanting to get out and face the situation, but we knew we couldn't stay here forever so with a sigh I gathered the little bit of courage I had and opened the door.

The interior of the station was everything and nothing like they portray it in the movies. A musky odor hung in the air resembling the stale aroma of an old people's home. The once white linoleum floors were now yellow with age with set in dirt stains and dust. The ceiling was high and the room was set like a bank, the left side bearing a wide set of counters blocked off my bullet proof glass, the only connection to the outside world being a little hole that you couldn't even fit your hand through, zig zagged ropes led to these counters and a few people waited in patiently to be assisted. On the right there were a series of doors in which I could only assume were interrogation rooms and holding cells. I shuddered at the thought.

Barclay was seated on one of the benches that occupied the bare wall in front of the doors, fiddling with his BlackBerry. We made our was towards him and sat down, Lucien sitting himself protectively by my feet and I wondered momentarily why no one seemed to be fazed at all that I had a large dog with me, but I wasn't about to start complaining.

"One of the receptionist said the detective will be with us shortly," Barclay stated, "Though that was a thirty minutes ago." Alice sighed and pulled out _her_ BlackBerry and proceeded clicking on the tiny keys. It was quite, the only sound being quick footsteps and the ringing of phones, and my anxiety was reaching its breaking point, more then once Alice had offered me one of my pills but I refused to take them, needing to be alert.

I passed the time twisting Lucien's ear in between my fingers and thinking of mindless things, but like always my thoughts began to wonder to uncharted areas such as Edward and my family and how I longed to have them here, to help me and guide me through this situation, and then the situation itself presented itself in my mind along with the fear that came with it. I didn't notice just how far into my thoughts I had become until I heard Lucien yelp and pull away from me, I had been pulling on his ear to roughly and had accidently hurt him.

"Lucien, I'm so sorry!" I gasped, messaging his ears; he grunted and licked my wrist, assuring me he was fine. I was just settling back into my seat when the door in front of us flew open, causing both Alice and I to jump. Lucien growled silently, immediately alert.

A tall man stepped through the door and stood directly in front of us. His dirty blond hair was cut short and in disarray on his head, his eyes were a unique shade of grey with blue freckles, like a storm forming over the ocean. He was young, somewhere in his late twenties early, thirties maybe, and I had to admit, in his light blue dress shirt, navy blue tie and black slacks he was incredibly attractive.

"Hello, I'm Detective Caleb Carswell," He greeted, his voice laced with a distinctive southern drawl that immediately reminded me of Jasper's. Barclay stood up and extended his hand which the Detective firmly took.

"William Barclay," He exchanged.

"What can I help you' all with?" he asked, I noted that his eyes shifted down to Lucien before quickly looking away.

"My Friend, Bella." he spoke, taking charge, "We believe she is being stalked."

The Detective's eyes widen and he motioned to the door behind him, "Maybe we should discuss this in a more private area."

Detective Carswell led us through the door he had come through and instantly my prior thoughts were confirmed. Beyond the door was a holding cell. An officer in uniform was rooted to an overstuffed computer chair, filling out papers, but my eyes trailed to the left were large bars blocked off a number of dirty men. Some were passed out on the concrete ground, but most were conscious. A man with a sweaty white t-shirt with the sleeves torn out and skin tight leather pants and tattooed arms had turned his head in my direction, he met my gaze and smiled sickly, exposing his yellowing teeth. I swallowed the urge to vomit and Lucien's bark echoed throughout the room as Alice pulled me away. Past the holding cells was a more subtle room. Maroon colored carpet stretched across the large room and it was brightly lit, light wood desks were pressed together in a cubical like way.

We were led around the cubical and through yet another door that revealed a tidy office. It was a decent size office, a large mahogany bookshelf covered the wall closest to me, thick leather bound books stacked neatly on the shelves. A fancy looking degree was hung up next to the large window on the other wall, its blinds tightly shut and a brown leather couch placed in front of it. A mahogany desk on the far wall occupied most of the space with a computer and random papers scattered on top of it. In all it was very befitting but what struck me as odd was the lack of photographs, no pictures of a smiling family, friends, nothing but one, a simple black frame resting on one of the shelves of the bookshelf. The picture was of him, one taken not too long ago judging by his appearance, the corner of his lip was pulled up shyly and he squinted as if the sun was in his eyes, a large German shepherd sitting under his arm in a grassy field, its long pink tongue looming out of his mouth.

Detective Carswell flopped down on his office chair and motioned for us to sit down on the chairs in front of his desk. Alice and I sat down and Barclay stood next to me, the Detective offering him an apologetic smile that Barclay shook off. Lucien sat at Alice's side, his body tense as he eyed the Detective warily.

"Now," Detective Carswell began, leaning back in his chair, "please explain why it is you have come to believe that you are being stalked."

I cleared my throat, my mouth suddenly dry and tried to explain, "A few days ago I was in New York, and on my birthday I got a letter," my voice was low and shaky, "Whoever it was said that…that they were always watching me and that they would be seeing me soon."

"Do you have the letter?" The Detective asked, leaning forward. I opened my mouth to tell him no, I didn't even think to bring it, when Barclay interrupted me, "Here," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the white envelope and handed it to the Detective. He opened it carefully, and quickly scanned the note.

"How long has this been going on?" he questioned after he finished.

"That was the first time he ever sent anything, but he's been following me for months now," I said.

"Have you actually seen him?" He interrogated, taking on a serious tone, he was all business now.

"Yes, twice actually," I nodded, "he was standing outside our apartment the first time, then while I was up in the mountains, he was just standing there, staring at me."

"Do you have any idea who he could be?"

"No not a clue. I couldn't see his face, it was too dark."

"No friends that you had a fight with, any ex boyfriends?" he suggested. I was just about to tell him no when Alice spoke out for the first time, the words that came out of her mouth made my blood run cold.

"Jacob Black."

"Excuse me?", "What?" The Detective and I blurted out at once.

"Jacob Black is her ex boyfriend," Alice clarified calmly. The Detective clearly looked distraught, his face paling a few shades. He was about to speak but was interrupted by a loud knocking on his door. He cursed under his breath and bolted out of his desk and went to the door. I shot a glare in Alice's direction and she smiled and winked, patting Lucien on the head. Urgent whispers were exchanged with someone who was concealed behind the door, I couldn't exactly make out what was being said but I did hear Jacob's name a few times and The Detective looked angered, his face was red. A few more words were passed before The Detective nodded; his mouth set in a grim line, and walked back towards his desk with a large German Shepherd dog at his side.

The dog was large in mass and fluffy. His ears were perked and his face set in an emotionless mask, he walked with his head held high in confidence and his tail slightly raised. He was a working dog, that much was clear by the bulky black vest strapped onto his back with the words 'K-9 Unit' written in white block letters on the side. But the scary part about this dog was his resemblance to Lucien, I mean, I understand that all Shepherds must look the same, but there features were uncanny, they looked like brothers.

"I apologize," The Detective said, then gestured to the dog, "This is my partner, Angel."

Lucien gave a little playful yelp and showed his teeth in his doggy smile, the other dog, Angel, quivered, his tail swaying gently. The Detective noticed his dog's anticipation and with a quick command of 'release', Angel flattened his ears and barked, showing off his white teeth in a goofy grin identical to Lucien's.

The Detective landed on his seat with a heavy sigh and quickly got back to business, "How long did you date Jacob Black?"

"About two week's maybe," I replied. Angel had appeared next to me and I stroked his soft fur. He mouthed at my hand letting me feel the pressure of his teeth but never biting down to hard. He wasn't as sensitive as Lucien, but it was understandable due to his line of work, but he was still an overfriendly dog. Like my brother, a teddy bear dressed up as a grizzly.

"May I ask why you two broke up?" The Detective asked, pulling out a notepad from a drawer. I hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"Bella," The Detective spoke calmly, "I need to know this information. I understand how this could be hard for you, but it's very important that I know this so I can help you." I nodded, but I still couldn't say anything, suddenly developing cotton mouth. I felt sick.

Alice sensed my unease and quickly stepped in, "Two years ago Bella's boyfriend passed away," I flinched and she continued, "During the time that her and Jacob dated, she was still grieving and Jacob quickly became jealous. He wanted more then she could give and it pissed him off. One day I came home to find her bloody and bruised on the floor. He'd beaten her."

The silence that followed after was so thick I could've cut through it with a knife. I felt cold despite the room being warm, my hand still on Angel's head. Detective Carswell was evidently enraged, glaring down at his notepad, different emotions rolling off of his face. I glanced down at Barclay who had been quite since we got her and saw him staring at Lucien, his hands shoved into his pockets. He was remembering that night, I could tell by the pained look on his face. Barclay was like the father I had left behind, my best friend he was always there for me, looking after me and I could tell all this was hurting him.

"Did you report it?" The Detective asked, breaking the silence.

I nodded, "We filled a police report, but nothing could be done, he just…disappeared." _Until no_, I added silently.

"You haven't seen Jacob since then?"

"No, I did," I said, my voice weak, "A few months before all this started. At the supermarket." The Detective looked up from his notepad in alarm.

"Did he see you? Or talk to you?"

Again I nodded, "Lucien attacked him though"

The Detective let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair, "Well we can't be sure without further evidence, but Jacob Black seems like a likely candidate. And with that being the case you need to be extremely careful."

"What can u do? Can I get a restraining order?" I asked, desperate.

"To be honest," He replied, "A restraining order will have little to no avail in this case. All it implies is that he is legally supposed to stay away from you, not that he will. It would just be a waste of your time."

"So what can we do?" Alice demanded her patience wearying.

"My advice," he instructed, "Change your numbers and get Caller ID on your phone and an answering machine. Keep the tapes they can be used for evidence. Install an alarm in your house and change the locks if you feel it's necessary."

"Shit," I mumbled, racking my hand through my hair. This was ridicules.

"I understand how hard this can be for you but it for your protection. Don't ever be alone, tell your friends, family, and coworkers so they are aware of the situation." He said, "I'm going to file a report and be on the lookout, but the rest is up to you. And never hesitate to call me with any questions or information." He handed me his card and I took it with shaking fingers. Lucien had moved in Angels place and rested his head on my lap, looking up at me with his big brown eyes. I pushed his head away to get up, along with Alice and The Detective. We shook hands, exchanged our thanks and left.

It was dark outside and I was shocked to realize how long we were in there. Alice led me to the warm car and once we were comfortably inside she turned to me, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"No." there was no use in lying.

"It may not even be him," she reasoned, trying to be optimistic.

"Does it even matter who it is?" I retorted. She sighed and started the car, driving away from the station and towards the apartment. Lucien was lounging in the back seat, watching the rain pick up outside the window. As I watched him, I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking, because I knew Lucien wasn't a normal dog, and neither was Delilah nor Angel. My thoughts trailed back to just before we left the station, Lucien had looked back at Angel, who stood at The Detectives side, and something passed between them, some sort of silent communication that I had seen before, with Delilah.

Back at the apartment, I went straight to the shower, scrubbing out the remains of the past few hours. After my shower I finally took one of my pills and succumbed by exhaustion, I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

I dreamt of my meadow again, but this time, Edward did not come.

**Well now things start to get heated! What did you guys think of Sexy Detective Carswell*nudge nudge* I have some big plans for him;D **

**And what's this with Jacob? Is he really the stalker or is it someone else? So many unanswered questions, but do not fear! They will be answered soon.**

**I know this is going kinda slow, but I promise everything in here has a purpose and things are starting to turn now.**

**Now to unrelated topics have you guys been watching the Olympics? YAY FOR APOLO WHO WON 8 MEDALS!!!!And congrats to all the other Olympians! You people are phenomenal!**

**Thanks for all your reviews(Even though there weren't many) you guys are great(:**

**p.s. sorry if there any typos, my retarded cat likes to walk all over the keyboard while I write.**


	22. Wicked

**OMG FINALLY! I am so sorry that this has taken me so long, but once again my computer crashed and I just got it back a week ago. And since finals are coming up half of my teachers assigned these ridiculous projects that are worth like ten grades! So I have been busy with those. But alas here is your long awaited chapter, so enjoy. Read the bottom authors note!**

**LPOV**

The days seemed to drag on without an end. Sleep was not a virtue for me; it brought no bliss for every time I closed my lids my dreams were plagued with images of Bella, soaked in blood, beaten and left for dead while I was unable to save her. I have come to dread the time of day when the lights would go out and everyone would settle comfortably in their beds. I would lie awake next to Bella, forcing my eyes to stay open; it was a battle that I always lost, falling into slumber within minutes. I would hear Bella scream, feel her pain and see the pure fear in her eyes. I would wake with a gasp, my coat drenched in a cool sweat, to shaken to fall back asleep I would get up and wonder about the quite apartment.

My head was fuzzy and my nose stung, the chemicals in this room were overpowering. I absolutely hated Bella's school, well not the whole school, just the art building. It always smelled like damp paper towels, burnt clay and all types of paint, I was high within a foot of the place. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, leaning slightly onto Bella's legs so I was able to feel that she was still there. We've been in Barclay's class for nearly an hour with another hour still left. The room was so quite you could hear a pin drop; the only sound was the ever faint brushstrokes against the canvases of the twelve students in the room. It wasn't long before I was asleep.

Thick rain drops splattered on the concrete deafeningly, splashing back up into the air against the deep puddles that have formed on the ground. The rain had soaked through my coat drenching me in cold water. It was dark, thick black storm clouds blending in with the night sky. My vision was obscured by the dense rain and I ran blindly but for what, I had no clue. I heard a scream that chilled my body to the core; it was a loud scream that pierced through the rain before it was cut off abruptly. I ran faster in the direction were it had come from, whimpers now emitting from the dark, guiding my way.

I came to a quick halt at the mouth of an ally. Peering inside I could see nothing but the ever present blackness, but the voice was still there, her whimpers now strangled cries. I growled deep in my throat and plunged into the darkness, ready to destroy whatever lay beyond it. But my breath caught in my throat at the scene unfolding before me and I staggered to a halt. It was Bella, her cloths ripped revealing the bruises that were starting to form on her body, her brown hair was matted with bright crimson blood that dripped to the floor, turning the rain a sickly red. Fire burned in my eyes as a feral snarl escaped my lips; I tore my eyes away from Bella to focus on the man who hovered over her. His face was covered by shadows, but at this point I didn't care who he was, he was hurting Bella, he would die.

Without a second thought I lunged at the man, my mouth open wide and my claws extended. I saw the man's silhouette turn away from Bella to face me, but I always already on him. My jaws were just about to close in on is neck but instead of savoring the satisfying taste of his blood, my mouth snapped on nothing but the empty air. I whirled around as soon as my feet hit the ground, searching for the man, but he was gone. I growled in frustration, ready to go after him except Bella was still on the ground, curled in a ball and crying. I ran to her, nuzzling her hidden face with my nose. Sobs racked her body, her body laced with goose pumps from the cold water that fell on her. I barked to get her attention and pushed my nose in her face, trying to push her arms away so she could see me. Without warning, she through her arms around my neck, gasping. My step faltered slightly with her weight and I almost lost my balance when she started screaming. My knees buckled and I yelped, trying to right myself but Bella had a vise grip around my neck and her screaming pierced straight through my ears. _Oh god Bella shut up please,_ I pleaded in my head_, just shut up so I can think!_

Hysteria was taking over, my vision was a blur and Bella's screams left an unbearable ringing in my ears. My body grew numb and I bared my teeth longing to press them into Bella's thin skin, if only to silence her for a moment. The insanity almost took me and I was just inches from puncturing Bella's flesh, but a flash of black and white in my peripheral vision stopped me. I looked up at Delilah, standing in front of me, her glossy coat completely dry despite the on pour of rain. Her dark brown eyes were fierce and accusing as she scrutinized me. Guilt and horror quickly consumed me at the thought of what I was about to do. My eyes left Delilah to look down at Bella, her hair tickling my nose, realizing that she had stopped screaming, however she was not at all quite. Soft whimpers escaped her lips, I could feel her hot breath seep through my fur and brush my skin. At first her words were incoherent, but slowly I was able to make out what she said, and my heart stopped.

"Edward." That one word echoed in my ears. _Edward._ Bella looked up at me, her face bruised and bloodied, her eyes were bloodshot. She stared straight into my eyes and breathed, "Edward."

I shook my head at her, _no, _I thought, _no not yet Bella, not yet. _A sob broke through her mouth and she gripped my skin with a furry, digging her nails into my skin and pulling on my fur, I screamed, just as she screamed out Edwards's name.

I awoke with a gasp; my eyes franticly darted across the bright room. Disoriented, I searched for Bella as she was no longer next to me. I sprang to me feet when I noticed the room was empty of students, there bare easels scattered around the room. Disturbing thoughts began to filter through my mind, different scenarios of my dream coming true; Bella dead before my eyes. Just before my thoughts could become even more demented I saw her, and I wondered how the hell I had missed her.

She was standing at the front of the classroom leaning on Barclay's desk whilst he spoke to her. Immediately I was alarmed at the set of her shoulders, the stiffness in her posture. I ambled towards them, stopping at Bella's side, perking my ears as I tuned in on the conversation.

"Bella please," Barclay pleaded, "your one of the best artist in this school. The drama department has specifically asked for you."

"I understand that," Bella argued, "but I already told you, I have way to much stuff going on right now to be doing something stupid for the drama kids."

"As much as I agree with you on their stupidity, and believe me I do understand that you're going through a very hard time, but don't you think this might be good for you? You know keep your mind off things.

Bella sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "I don't know, I really don't, I have a busy schedule, I'm not sure I have the time."

"Bloody hell Bella!" Barclay yelled, waving his hands in the air, "I'm asking you to paint a silly backdrop not the Sistine chapel!"

"I don't want to paint a silly backdrop!" Bella yelled back, "I'd _rather_ paint the damn Sistine chapel then sit around with those dense moronic children!"

"Can you think about it? Please just take the time and think about?"

"I have thought about it and my answer is no!"

They continued on in there banter for a few more seconds, seeming oblivious of my presence. I wasn't really sure what Bella had against drama students, but for some strange reason I couldn't quite understand I was relieved that Bella was so negative about working for them. My stomach felt queasy at the thought and I wanted to snap at the teacher for pushing her on the issue.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Bella stated, finally seeing me, her hard gaze was far away in the realms of her own mind, "I have to work." She quickly gathered her things and rushed to the door.

"Remember Sara wants you over for dinner tonight," Barclay called after her, pausing her momentarily, "Be upset with me but don't take it out on Sara, you know she's been expecting you guys."

"We'll be there at seven," She muttered, walking out of the classroom.

**BPOV**

I've been working for the past hour, my back hurt, my feet hurt, and the smell of coffee was starting to give me a headache and my shift wasn't even halfway over. Outside the rain had picked up, it splattering savagely against the windows. I watched the raindrops slide down the large length of the windows, the smaller drops getting eaten up by the larger ones as they quickly made their way down. Business was slow, allowing my mind to keep wondering to random things, something that was always a dangerous thing for me. Thoughts of Edward and my dream meadow would filter into my thoughts and I pondered over the fact that they haven't been occupying my dreams lately and I was beginning to miss them. I thought of Jacob and Detective Carswell, who now I remember I have to call to give an update on any stalker activity which at the late has been low (not that I was complaining). And then my focus went back to the previous conversation with Barclay. I honestly didn't want to help the drama department with their set, I've done it the past two years, and even though it's fun sometimes I'm not really up for dealing with the annoying and stuck up drama students. I also wanted to avoid the memories that came with the preparations of a play, but I wasn't ready to admit that out loud.

A soft whimper brought me back to reality. I turned my gaze away from the wet windows and looked down at my dog. He sat patiently at my side, his ears flat out on his head and his large brown eyes peering up at me with expectation. I looked up at the clock over the long row of coffee makers and blenders to see that it was five forty-five.

"You're hungry I know it's late," I said, feeling bad. Lucien usually eats at five so no doubt he was probably starving by now, but my shift didn't end until seven-thirty. Lucien's tail thumped hopefully and he pawed my leg. I sighed, going over to the glass display case filled with pastries and other coffee shop foods, "Do you want plain or cinnamon raisin?" I asked him. Lucien barked twice and I rolled my eyes, reaching out to grab a cinnamon raisin bagel before facing him again, "Here," I handed him the bagel, "Now get out before you get me in trouble." I watched his retreating form head back to the employees lounge, hoping that bagel will satisfy him until we got home.

"Bella!" A familiar high pitched overly perky voice called. I turned my attention to the front of the shop were Alice was closing her dripping umbrella. She quickly skipped over to me, dramatically leaning over the counter, "I need coffee. Now."

"So what have you been up too?" I questioned as I prepared her drink.

"The usual," She said, fiddling with a back of sugar, "Mrs. DuPont asked me to design the costumes for the drama production."

"You too," I groaned, handing her, her coffee," Barclay wants me to paint the backdrops and other props."

Alice opened the cap of her styrofoam cup and blew her coffee in attempt to cool it, "I hate working with the fucking drama kids," she grumbled while pouring the packet of sugar into her cup.

"Do you even know what their performing this year?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied, taking a sip of her coffee and winching at the heat.

"I heard there thinking about doing _Wicked_ this year," someone broke in, Alice and I both turned to see Angela, another employee here and also our close friend. She leaned on the counter next to me, pulling her long black hair in a loose ponytail. "They're having me build the set and large structures," she rolled her eyes. Angela was in the design and architect program, and to say she was a genius is an understatement. She could design an extravagant skyscraper and build it blindfolded and with a hand tied behind her back.

"I thought they were going to do _Lion King_," Alice said, "The costumes for that would be amazing, a real challenge."

"_Wicked_ has some pretty decent costumes also," Angela piped, "Haven't you seen T_he Wizard of Oz_?"

"Yeah I have and its nothing really special," Alice explained, "Dorothy has absolutely no taste in fashion."

"But what about Glinda? She has a nice dress and the munchkins." Angela argued.

Alice just rolled her eyes and waved Angela's words away, "It's too simple. And I always hated _The Wizard of Oz_."

"Wait I thought I heard they were going to do _Cats_?" I spoke, wanted to get out of the conversation of _The Wizard of Oz._

"No Bells, they did that one two years ago," Angela corrected.

"Oh that's right," I remembered now, "oh my god I had to draw like a hundred cat eyes, I hated it.

Alice laughed, "But you have to admit those were some pretty sick ass costumes."

"Oh yes I just loved modeling them," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You were a pretty kitty," Alice cooed and I glared at her, causing both her and Angela to laugh.

"Excuse me," chided a high soprano voice. I looked over Alice's shoulder and saw that the voice belonged to a short blonde. Alice moved aside to let the girl through; when she walked the floor clinked under her heels. Standing next to Alice she was still at least a few inches shorter, even with heels on.

"What can I get you?" I asked the girl in an overly friendly voice I reserved only for costumers.

"I'll have a vanilla latte and a blue berry muffin." She said her voice annoyingly bubbly.

"That'll be seven fifty," I told her ringing up her order. Angela began to prepare her latte while she handed me the money. During the time we waited for Angela to finish, the girl adjusted the white beret on her head, and I shot a look to Alice who raised an eyebrow in return.

The all too familiar clanking of tags had me looking at the employees lounge. Lucien pushed the door open and made his way over to Alice, swishing his tail from side to side with a sheepish expression. He was clearly bored out of his mind. I notice the girl glance briefly at Lucien with a disapproving scowl. I suppressed a glare as I handed her the coffee and muffin. She shot me a quick smile, shoving the bag that held the muffin into her oversized purse, and left.

"No one likes you Lucien," Alice stated mater-of-factly. Lucien's eyes widened and his ears fell back.

"That's not true!" I gasped, "I love you Lucien." He made a dismal face that clearly said, '_you don't count_.'

"Thanks Alice you killed my dogs self esteem." I glowered.

"He's a big boy, he'll live." She shrugged, "I have to get going, Jasper's waiting for me at home."

"Can you do me a favor and take Lucien with you?" I asked, "He's hungry and possibly bored."

"Are you sure?" she seemed uncertain.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Yes I'm sure. I have another two hours here; he doesn't need to be here." I hated how everyone was treating me like a child.

"Ok," she sighed, "Come dog."

Lucien looked up at her and then at me, his eyes telling me that he wasn't going and to make his point clear he sat down. Alice went to pull on his collar but he spun his head to mouth her hand, he didn't bite her hard, but he made it obvious what he wanted.

"Fine," Alice retorted exasperated, but I knew she was silently relieved, "I'll see you guys at home."

"Remember were going to Yoda's house tonight. I'm going to have to meet you there."

"Yeah I know," Alice waved, "Bye Bells."

Once Alice was gone it was quite for awhile, only four people were in the Café along with Angela and me. Lucien went around the counter to lie down on my feet. It was against health regulations to have him here, but since we weren't busy and Angela wasn't going to tell on me I saw nothing wrong with it.

"So are you going to do it?" Angela asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Do what?" I asked, even though I knew what she was talking about. I grabbed a damp rag and started wiping the already clean counter top.

"Paint for the drama kids."

"I don't know," I replied, noticing how Lucien was watching me closely.

"I think you should do it," She encouraged, "You always do an amazing job."

I shrugged, continuing to wipe the table, unable to form a response. Angela sense my resistance and let the conversation drop, Lucien seemed to sense it as well because he rested his head on his paws with a sigh. I playfully kicked his side, causing him to jump and look up at me with startled eyes. I smiled down at him and blew him a kiss, his eyes lit up and he wagged his tail, leaning his head heavily on me leg.

"You know Bella," Angela said, "You should leave early, I mean it doesn't look like anyone's coming in tonight and you only have a half hour left so just go."

"Are you sure?" I asked, trying not to sound too eager even though I was already untying my apron.

Angela laughed, "Yeah get out of here, I'll close up."

"Thank you so much," I hugged her, "I owe you!" I rushed out the door, dodging the drizzling rain, to my truck. The sky was so dark; clouds covered the stars and moon so the only light came from the streetlights in the parking lot. Lucien hopped into the truck ahead of me, crossing over to the passenger's side. I followed him in, shutting the door and immediately clicking the locks. As I started the car I searched for my phone, wanting to call Alice and tell her I would be there early.

I pulled out my phone and began to dial Alice's number when it started ringing. The screen flashed an unfamiliar number, my brows furrowed, debating if I should answer it or not. My thumb hesitated over the green button before pressing it and putting the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"Bella?" Answered a male voice, making me almost drop my phone. My breath got caught in my throat and my blood froze inside me. I wanted to hang up, but my hand wouldn't move from my ear. Lucien growled and I closed my eyes against the tears that threaten to fall, I could feel a panic attack coming.

"Bella, this is Detective Carswell," The voice stated. My eyes shot open and I sagged in my seat, my body still trembled and the tears spilled. I mentally punched myself at my stupidity for drawing conclusions.

"Bella are you there?" The Detective asked his southern laced tone getting higher in what I thought was worry.

"Y-Yeah," I croaked, clearing my throat, "I'm sorry, I'm here."

"Oh," He breathed in relief and I caught myself smiling despite my near panic attack, "Good, I was calling to see how you were doing."

Lucien had made his way onto my lap, pushing his nose into my neck, "Everything's good actually," I said, nudging Lucien's face away from me.

"That's great to hear," He said sounding sincere, and again I smiled, twirling my fingers in Lucien's hair. A silence fell between us, none of us knowing how to continue the conversation. I listened to his even breathing counting down the seconds. He finally broke the silence at fifty, "So have you followed my instructions?"

"Yes, we changed all our numbers and locks, got an answering machine and a new security system installed," I said counting down the list.

"Good," he sighed, "I also forgot to mention the last time we spoke, that I hope you don't have a Facebook or Twitter, that just screams stalk me."

I couldn't help but laugh, Alice had a Facebook, but she was smart about it, keeping it on private and stuff, "No I don't have one, I see no point in them."

He chuckled, "Good. Alright then Bella I should go, please call me if you need anything."

"Of course, thank you so much Detective."

"Please Bella, call me Caleb," He insisted.

"Ok," I said, my face heating up in a blush, "Thank you Caleb."

"Stay safe Bella," he said softly and hung up. I slowly took the phone away from my face, Lucien, who had been watching me curiously the whole time, let out a small yelp. I shot him a glare and put my hand on his face to silence him.

"Get off me so I can drive," I grumbled, shifting in my seat and pushing the dog off my body. Once he was off and sitting in his seat, I pulled the car out of the lot and drove down the wet streets to Barclay's house.

Barclay lived about an hour away from the school in a quiet little neighborhood north of the city. By the time I pulled into their driveway next to Alice's yellow Porsche it was a little past eight. The house wasn't anything extravagant, just a nice small one story blue house, with a beautiful little garden in front of the porch and a giant oak tree planted in the back yard. I climbed up the porch steps with Lucien and rung the door bell. I could hear muffled talking and laughter from inside and the porch exploded with light, nearly blinding me, before Sara opened the door.

"Bella!" She cried with smile, pulling me into a hug, "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Of course Sara," I hugged her back, "I love your cooking."

"Everyone's in the living room, come in." she moved aside to let me after I stomped the dirt out of my shoes on the welcome mat so I wouldn't track it in her house. I stepped into the warm living room to find Alice and Jasper lounging on a comfortable looking brown leather couch in front of a roaring fireplace. Barclay was sitting on a matching recliner next to them nursing a beer. A chorus of 'Hi Bella's' went around the room as I went over to sit next to Alice, Lucien following me to lay down on the rug.

"Would you like anything to drink Bella?" Sara asked kindly.

"Water please," I relied, everyone gave me a confused look and I quickly explained myself, "I'm driving."

"One glass of wine won't kill woman," she rolled her eyes, going off into the kitchen.

The sound of tiny feet hitting the wooden floors wafted through the house signaling the arrival of Jane and Alec. They ran out of the hallway and into the living room, both dressed in matching red flannel pajamas. They also both held shit eating grins on their faces which always meant trouble.

"Hi Bella," they said together, scrambling onto my lap to hug me. I ignored Alice's exaggerated sigh, "Can we play with Lucien."

The twins absolutely adored Lucien and I knew they longed for a dog of their own, but when I looked down at Lucien resting at my feet I was sort of reluctant to agree. Lucien loved them just as much but it was a long day and he was worn out, still I couldn't really deny the twins anything's, "Sure, but go easy on him, he's tired." They squealed in delight, jumping off me and calling Lucien to them. He groaned as he got up, slowly following after them into their room.

"Take a good look at him Bells," Alice warned, "That'll be the last you'll ever see him."

I slapped her shoulder, "Shut up," I scolded. Sara came back from the kitchen holding two glasses of wine, she handed one to me and I smiled a thank you.

The drink was strong and I quickly felt its warmth go through my body, I sipped at it eagerly.

**LPOV**

The twins were smart and quickly realized I wasn't in the mood for their games, so we settled down on Jane's bed and watched a movie. To be honest I had no idea what we were watching, I was too tired to really concentrate on it. I was lying down in between Jane and Alec, both of their small bodies draped over mine like I was a giant pillow. The room was cool, dark and quite so I was having a hard time keeping my lids open, and I slipped into unconsciousness a few times.

The rustling of the twins, woke me up and I was surprised that I had fallen asleep without one nightmare.

"C'mon Lucien," Jane called, gently tugging on my collar. I jumped off the bed and followed them down the hall and into the bright purple kitchen. Everyone was there setting the table and getting comfortable for the meal. I saw Bella shut the drapes of the window next to the dining table, instantly sensing her paranoia. She met my gaze and winked, taking a seat at the table.

The aroma taking over the small space was mouth watering. I could smell meat and mushrooms and potatoes. My stomach rumbled reminding me how hungry I was and I could have leaped for joy when Sara put a plate on the floor filled with the delicious meal. I dug in mercilessly.

Conversation flowed freely over diner and desert. After I had finished eating I made myself comfortable at Bella's feet, her fingers mindlessly rubbing through my fur. We didn't stay much longer after dinner considering how late it was, so after our goodbye's we were following Alice back home.

I watched Bella the ride home, noticing how happy she appeared. A small smile played at her lips and her cheeks were a pinkish hue from the wine she drank. For once she was carefree and I had to smile at that.

**CPOV**

The city lights passed by in a blur outside the car, it was late; the clock on the dashboard indicating that it was nearing midnight. I was exhausted and my body ached, work had been hell and I just wanted to crawl into bed and never wake up again. Angel had his head out the window, his pink tongue looming out of his mouth and his tail thumping on the seat. The cool night air that blew through the window kissed at my skin, and I envied Angel for finding pleasure in the simplest of things.

When I turned into my street though, Angel started growling. I looked at him curiously, pulling into my driveway. I gasped at what I saw, pressing down hard on the brake that I was launched forward. I swiftly pulled off my seatbelt and jumped out of the car, Angel following behind me, sniffing the ground. My mouth hung open as I gaped at my garage door, for there written in red spray paint was a clear warning:

**Stay away from her**

Underneath those words was a familiar drawing done with black paint, a snarling wolf head, its details carefully done, its teeth, and fur. The paint bled down the garage door, still wet and fresh. Angel barked angrily at the drive way, pacing back and forth, anxiously waiting for the command to go after them, but I knew they were already gone and only one thought crossed my mind.

_Bella._

I raced inside the house, to the phone; quickly dialing the number I had come to memorized. I needed to warn her, to make sure she wasn't already hurt. What if they went after her now? My stomach dropped as I willed her to pick up the phone.

**Ok there's a pic of the wolf head on my profile, check it out its pretty cool.**

**So finally some action! And what is this between Bella and Mister Carswell? ;D **

**There are a lot of important little details that I hope you guys remember for later chapters!**

**One more thing before I go. Reviews. I am none too happy with the amount of reviews I am getting. For the last chapter I only got two. What is that? Plenty of people have me on their alerts (Thank you btw!:D)so I don't see why I only I have two people reviewing. I want to hear what you guys think! I feel like I'm writing to no one! So review! I want at least 6 before I update again!**

**Bye! 3**


	23. Beach

**Here it is. I'm not proud with it but whatever; I needed to give you guys something. Enjoy, I'll catch up with u at the bottom. **

**Song: Say I am (wonderful) by Gary go**

_And all your ammunitions gone  
Run out of fuel to carry on  
you don't know what you wanna do  
you've got no pull to pull you through_

**LPOV**

The shrill ringing of the telephone had my heavy eyes opening to the darken room. The house was silent, and the ringing echoed throughout the apartment. I perked my ears, hearing no one stirring at the sound, I groaned. The ringing stopped, and I readied myself to fall back asleep. The phone rang again, and again, no one woke up to answer it. The house was engulfed once more in silence, but I didn't get my hopes up, and I was right not to. Bella's cell phone started ringing on her night stand, I was so tired the lyrics of her ring tone mashed together into incoherent words.

Bella grumbled in her sleep, turning over and burrowing her face deeper into her pillow. When the phone kept ringing Bella finally woke up, cursing and flaring her arms about under the sheets. When she was free, she picked up the phone, her eyes still closed, and mumbled an annoyed, 'hello'.

It was quite for a moment before Bella's eyes shot open and her jaw slacked. I sensed her fear and I saw it in her brown eyes, immediately I was up, walking across the bed and standing over her. I could hear the static voice on the other end speaking urgently and then Bella responded, "I'll be right there."

She scrambled out of bed, nearly tripping over me in her haste to get to Alice's bedroom. I followed her and saw her shaking Alice awake, frantic whispers were exchanged and then Alice, too, was rushing out of bed, yelling at a groggy Jasper to wake up. Bella ran past me again, pulling on a pair of sandals over her socks. She quickly put her coat on not bothering to change out of her pajamas and in less than five minutes later we were out the door and speeding down the wet streets of Seattle.

Angel was restlessly pacing the length of The Detectives offices, growling and mumbling to himself. He looked up at me when we walked in, his face hard, expressionless. Bella and the others sat down at The Detectives desk and were quickly engaged in conversation. Angel rushed to his master's side, his full attention on the conversation taking place. I tuned in on them as well and was shocked to hear what had happened. Apparently someone had vandalized Detective Carswell's house, leaving a very disturbing message behind. We all had our theory of who it was and by the look on everyone's face we all were on the same page, except for Bella.

She met no one's gaze, shaking her head back and forth in denial, staring at her fidgeting hands on her lap. Her brown eyes swimming in tears, she quickly swiped them away as they fell. I whined and went to her, sitting down in front of her and putting both my front paws on her lap. She wrapped her arms around me, rocking me back and forth and whispering in my ear, "Why is this happening? What have I done? Please make it stop." Her shaky murmurs turned into panicking sobs that soaked through my coat. I licked her ear wanting to express all my emotions in that one affectionate gesture. I would always be there for her, and god I wish I could answer her questions and take away all the danger to finally put her mind at ease. Though that was easier said than done, I didn't even know where to start my search for answers, I have no clue what is expected of me anymore. I thought my purpose here was simple, but it has been proven otherwise.

I could hear Bella's heart beat accelerating and her breathing became more laborious as if she wasn't getting enough air into her lungs. I quickly pulled away from her, giving her room to breathe. Her blotchy red eyes stood out savagely against her deathly pale skin and her whole body trembled. A series of barks escaped my mouth in attempt to bring her back as the panic attack quickly consumed her. But she was already too far gone.

Alice was on her feet in an instant, wrapping her petit arms around Bella's shaking form and whispering words of comfort. However her words brought no relief to Bella, and she sobbed loudly in Alice's arms. What happened next surprised me and bought along an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. Detective Carswell came over to Bella and knelt down in front of her, tenderly brushing aside the hair from her damp face.

"Bella, sweetheart," he said softly, wiping away her tears, "You need to calm down, ok? Your safe, I'm going to keep you safe. No one will hurt you. I promise you Bella, I won't let anyone hurt you."

His words shocked all of us, Alice's jaw was slack as she looked at them, and Jasper's eyes wide in curiosity and question, and Angel's expression mirrored my own; pure horror and a firing anger. But I think what astonished us all the most was Bella's response to The Detective. She grabbed on to his hand that was on her cheek as she struggled to take back control over her breathing. Her trembling subsided as did her sobs, she met his eyes and something passed between them. He smiled.

"That's right," He encouraged, "Deep breaths." She followed his instructions and slowly but surely, she was calm once more. Her face still pale and wet from tears and sweat, but she was ok and was able to return The Detectives smile.

I looked past them and locked eyes with Angel, who was positively seething; his hackles bristling and his teeth unveiled. And to think I thought I was actually going to get some sleep tonight.

_Say I am  
Say I am  
Say I am wonderful"_

It has only been two days since the vandalization of The Detectives home and Alice has decided that we all needed some 'unwinding time' as she liked to put it, so all of us were going down to Alki Beach for a picnic. And by all of us, I mean _all_ of us: Bella, Alice, Jasper, Barclay, Sara, The Twins, The Detective, Angel, and I. Though I wasn't too happy with the latter, I loved my brother but whatever was going on between Bella and The Detective was wrong and needed to be stopped before things went way out of hand.

Bella was packing her bag, shoving her sketch book and other artsy crap that I saw no use for at the beach. She paused for a moment, a critical look on her face, before she went into her closet. I heard her rummaging in it, and then she emerged with a giant block of a camera in her hands. Upon further examination I saw it was an old Polaroid camera.

"I haven't used this thing in forever," Bella said, flipping the thing over in her hands, and quickly snapping a picture. It made a popping noise, the flashing all but blinding me, and spat out the picture. Bella pulled it out and shook it, watching the image slowly reveal itself. She smiled, "My handsome boy," and placed the small square photo on her nightstand.

We decided to take Bella's truck on account that it is more spacious then Alice's tiny Porsche. I rode shotgun while Bella drove and Alice and Jasper in the back, we were meeting everyone at the beach so we rode freely through the Seattle streets, traffic being steady, and we made it in record time. It was cloudy out, not the best beach weather, but with Seattle, you can't really ask for much, but on the bright side it wasn't packed at all, except for a couple walking down the beach with their dog, we were the only ones here.

A chorus of greetings echoed around the red picnic blanket as we approached, hugs and kisses were exchanged and we all made ourselves comfortable. The Twins were running in the sand with Angel, who looked like he was having a blast, barking and chasing after the squealing children. I trotted over to them and quickly engaged in their games, playfully nipping at the kid's cloths and hair while they chased and climbed over us. The Twins quickly tired, panting along with Angel and I, and Jane found a slender stick on the ground which she waved in front of my face. My body vibrated with excitement at the new game, and for once I finally felt like a real dog. Maybe Alice was right, we needed to unwind.

I barked impatiently at Jane causing her to giggle and throw the stick into the ocean. I charged through the waves after it, Angel hot on my trail. The waves weren't so strong, and I paddled easily through the water to the floating stick. Just as I was reaching the prize Angel flew past me, spraying water everywhere, and grabbed the stick. And so began the fight for the stick.

I lunged at him, biting down on his back and pulling him under the water, the stick freeing from his jaws. I made a jump for it, but Angel sprang out of the water, knocking me to the side and caught the stick again. Before I could go after him, he was already paddling back to shore, kicking the water in my face so I was blinded by it. I bolted through the water after him, snagging onto the end of the stick that stuck out of his mouth. He snarled and swung his head from side to side but I held on tight. We padded on to shore, dripping salt water and our mouths locked together. Jane waited for us, her hand outstretched for the stick but neither Angel nor I would give it up. We rolled around on the sand, snarling and scratching and kicking one another until Bella yelled at us.

"Lucien!" she scolded, "Enough!" we froze in our tracks, Angel's back pinned to the sand and I on top of him. When we still refused to release the stick she stood up, "Drop I," she ordered, and finally I complied, letting go of the stick and jumping off of Angel. The mutt smirked, pushing himself off the ground and trotting a victory dance with his head held high and the sick in his teeth. The glare I shot him only last a minute until The Detective walked over to Angel and ripped the stick out of his mouth and broke it in half. I roared uncontrollably with laughter at Angel's bewildered expression, my body still shaking with laughter even when he snarled and pushed me roughly to the sand.

The day extended rather nicely. Conversation flowed freely between the adults and the kids continued to play in the waves. We ate a delicious lunch and lounged lazily on our blanket. Now with the sun setting over the horizon, I found myself sitting on the shore line, the cool waves gently lapping against legs. The sun's rays cast an orangey glow against the black ocean and a clam breeze blew the salty air in my face.

"This needs to stop," Angel proclaimed, taking a seat next to me. I looked over my shoulder at Bella and The Detective, they sat close to each other, almost touching, and I doubt they even noticed how as they spoke to one another they were slowly leaning in closer and closer together.

"But their happy."

Angel snorted, "For now. It is not meant to be Lucien." I flattened my ears on my head and looked down at the water wetting my paws. It was true, they weren't supposed to be together, sooner or later the relationship will crumble. "There's still time to end this."

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Find our mates, and do what we were put here to do," he replied gravely, getting up and walking away. I watched him walk to his master's side, his tail swaying back and forth as The Detective rubbed his face.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" my head shot up to see Bella smiling down at me. She put her hand on my head and I leaned on her leg as she tenderly stroked my cheek. We stood there in silence, just watching the sun set and the wave's crash against the shore. After a few minutes though, Bella patted my cheek, "It's time to go."

I followed her to the row of parked cars and laid down next to Angel while everyone else packed up to leave. I rested my head on my paws, my eyes watching Bella as she moved about packing the truck. Out of now where Angel nudged my shoulder a bit too roughly, I growled in warning, not in the mood for his games. He ignored me and bit my ear; I yelped and sprung up to my feet, "What the hell is your problem!" He didn't respond, instead he looked over my shoulder then back to me. Confused I turned around and my heart shot out of my chest.

It was Delilah, Rosalie and a man I did not recognize. They were a couple of yards away and with the sky now nearly completely dark it was difficult to make them out. But I would know Delilah anywhere and I was certain that was her. Without a second thought I bounded to them, knowing this was my only chance. That man, whoever he was, was the one I needed to get everything back in order, I was sure of it. Delilah was trotting slightly ahead of Rosalie and the man and my echoing barks quickly reached her ears. She swiveled around to face me, her face breaking out into a grin and bolted after me.

Excited barks and yelps emitted from the both of us as we pranced around each other, rubbing our bodies together a licking each other's faces. I've missed her, there was no doubt about it, I felt whole again with her here. Rosalie and the mystery man came jogging over to where Delilah and I stood, Rosalie's eyes widening when she saw me, "You're kidding me," I heard her breath. I wagged my tail at and smiled a toothy grin at her but when I saw the man next to her I froze. The second I saw him, I knew who he was, the family resemblance was uncanny. He was tall and built, more so then The Detective, and he had the familiar chocolate brown eyes and hair, except his was in lose curls on his head. My smile grew so big it hurt, _this was perfect_.

I heard the approaching footsteps, and I spun around excitedly. But all at once everything came crashing down. Running after me was not Bella, but The Detective. I growled as he approached and backed away. No, no this was all wrong; he wasn't supposed to be here!

"Lucien!" He chided when he reached us, "Bad dog, Lucien come here!" I didn't move, my anger quickly bubbling up. Delilah sensed this and moved in front of me, a low growl rumbling in her throat.

"Is there a problem here?" Rosalie questioned, her tone tight, noting our distress.

"I'm so sorry," The Detective apologized, "We were just getting ready to leave and he ran off, I hope he didn't scare you."

Rosalie raised one slender eyebrow at him and I snorted, this oblivious man. But apparently he wasn't the only clueless one, "No worries man," Rosalie's friend interjected, shrugging off the whole incident and picked up Delilah as if she weighed nothing more than a feather. She yelped, momentarily startled, and The Detective quickly grabbed my collar. I snapped.

My teeth met his skin in an instant and he reflectively pulled away from me before I could get a good hold on him, "Shit," he cursed, clutching his hand to his chest. He glared at me and I glared back, "Let's go Lucien," he hissed, aggravated now. But I stayed put, unwilling to give in to him.

"Lucien, go," Rosalie commanded. I shot her an annoyed scowl but her face was stern as she repeated her demand, "Go."

I barked at her but none the less complied, pushing past The Detective and back to Bella.

For some reason I was not entirely sure of, The Detective felt the need to follow us to the apartment. When we parked in the garage everyone got out and Alice and Jasper went straight to the elevators. The Detective had pulled Bella aside, requesting to speak with her alone for a moment. I stayed with them, but at a distance. They talked quietly, but I still heard every word.

"I had a nice time today," The Detective said, "Thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for coming," Bella smiled, leaning on the wall, a blush forming on her face.

It was quite as neither of them speaking. Bella nervously shuffled her feet, the sound echoing throughout the empty parking garage. The Detective ran his hand through his short blond hair and took a deep breath, "So…" he began, "I was…wondering if you were doing anything Friday night?"

Bella smiled again while my heart dropped, "Well I start painting the set tomorrow and it's an everyday thing." The Detectives face fell, "But I think I can take a day off."

The Detective beamed, "So it's a date?"

Bella's blush turned a deep crimson, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Great, I'll pick you up around 8," He told her and leaned in to gently place a kiss on her cheek, "Until then, goodnight Bella."

As we entered the elevator, I took a glance inside The Detectives car and saw Angel snarling. But surprisingly not at The Detective as I expected, instead his eyes were locked on a car parked in the back of the garage, hidden in the shadows. Someone was sitting in the driver's seat, watching us. I took a step towards them and the elevator doors closed.

Say "I am"  
Say "I am"  
Say "I am wonderful"  
Oh you are

**READ! **

**I am absolutely disappointed with my readers right now. Not ONE review for the last chapter. I got a few story/author alerts but no reviews. Wtf guys I as for 5 reviews for each chapter, that's not too bad, stop being lazy cause your lack of reviews causes me to update slower.**

**I do plant on updating a bit faster now that its summer, but I do have a life and I am working now so yea, but they won't be as slow as the previous three chapters have been.**

**Btw guys I got another kitty! Her name is Fire Lord Azula (No I'm not kidding that's her name) and she is the cutest kitty in the world! :3**

**Now back to the story. Things are heating up now, I hope you guys aren't that stupid and figured out who the "Mystery man was." And poor Lucien is none too happy with Bella right now. **

**So that's it. I'm tired so goodnight(: and REVIEW!**


	24. Tulip

**Song: Memory from Cats the Musical.**

**Listen to it, it's actually really good. **

"I can't believe your making me do this," I grumbled.

"This play will be nothing without your art," Barclay chuckled, "Now let's go."

We stood in front of the black auditorium doors as if we were preparing to face a horrible battle, not knowing if we would make it out alive. To be quite honest that's exactly how I felt, the drama kids were brutal, especially during auditions and rehearsals.

"I-I think I left the water running at home."I stammered. Shit I'm a genius.

"Then call Alice and have her turn it off." Or not. I wanted to cry as he reached out and opened the door, the blast of cold air that exploded from the fans above the door nearly knocked me over, and all too soon we were walking through the doors and down the long aisles towards the stage.

The auditorium looked just like any other school auditorium except ours was slightly bigger, with a larger stage and rows upon rows of seats, there was even a second floor balcony filled with more seats. The lights were dim and it was freezing in here, but then I could understand that, how else would these kids survive? If it was too hot their poor little icy hearts would melt.

The drama students were clustered together in the front row, giggling and talking excitedly with each other, none of them aware that we even walked in. Barclay and I sat a few rows behind them, Lucien hiding under my seat. A few moments passed before the drama coach, a tall young man with spiky black hair and thick black framed glasses, walked on stage and the theater erupted in overly enthusiastic cheers. The director was dressed completely in shades of black and grey, black jeans, light grey shirt, a long dark gray overcoat, and to top it all off a black wool scarf, I had a feeling he dressed like this often. He gave a theatrical bow and waved his hands to silence everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he roared, his voice was surprisingly very profound and well, manly, "As many of you know, I am Andrew Swallows," I heard an intake of breath next to me and I looked over at Barclay, who was red in the face and doubling over in silent laughter, it took me a second to understand before I too was holding back my hysterics, "and I will be you director for this year's performance." Unfortunately Mr. Swallows couldn't hold my attention much after that and I zoned out. Alice came in some time later, along with Angela and I could tell that neither of them were paying attention to Mr. Andrew Swallows either, Alice actually fell asleep on my shoulder.

When Mr. Swallows finally finished with his speech, he took yet another bow and dismissed everyone. As everyone was filing out of the auditorium, Barclay, Alice, Angela, Lucien and I maneuvered our way through the crowd and to Mr. Swallows. The man was slouching over one of the chairs and looking through papers clipped to a clip board, he read the paper with intensity, adjusting his thick glasses. Without glancing up from his papers he acknowledged us.

"Can I help you?"

"Evening Mr. Swallows," Barclay smirked, extending his hand "I am Professor Barclay."

"Ah the artist," Mr. Swallows sighed, looking at Barclay as if he had been insulted. He shook his head and put down the clip board, before meeting our eyes again, "I expect my set to be done two weeks before opening night, so hop to it."

"You can say please," Alice chided, glaring at the man and I quickly shushed her.

"And who might you be little girl?" Mr. Swallows questioned while studying Alice from over his glasses.

"Alice Brandon," She said, "And I suggest you watch what you spit out because I am in charge of designing your costume. It would be a shame to have a wardrobe malfunction in the middle of opening nights performance." I groaned softly, wanting to slam my head on the wall. Leave it to Alice to start threatening the man the second we meet him.

"Please excuse my friend," I quickly stepped in, smiling my best sweet smile, "It's been a long day and she hasn't had her evening coffee yet."

Mr. Swallows raised an eyebrow but said nothing more, "Audition starts tomorrow, I want you all to be here and become acquainted with the cast."

"Yes sir, we'll be here," I promised, turning to leave, but what he said next stopped me in my tracks.

"And leave the dog at home." I spun around so fast I almost got whiplash and Lucien went protectively to my side.

"Excuse me but I already have permission from the school to bring him here," I politely explained, "The dog goes where I go."

"This is my auditorium and what I say goes." Mr. Swallows sneered, "I don't like dogs and I don't need you, there are plenty of artist here who could take your place, so if you plan on being difficult, then by all means go ahead."

I was flabbergasted, my mouth was open in shock, who the hell did this man think he was talking to me like that. I was just about ready to tell this man off before Barclay spoke out.

"You know Andrew your new here, so I guess I can understand your confusion," Barclay spoke calmly, but by the gleam in his eyes you can tell he was anything but, "The dog has come to be known widely around this school and no one pays him no heed and he doesn't bother anyone. If the dean allows the dog to be here then by hell the dog will be here and you have no say in it. Bella is the best art student by far in this school and I can guarantee you will not find another person as talented as she, so in fact you do need her, and I'm just going to take a wild guess here and say if you lose Bella you will also lose your costume designer and architect. Your choice mate."

I don't think it was such a good idea to be pissing off the Director so early into production but I must admit the look on his face was priceless; it was so red I feared he would blow up. His brown eyes glared down at Barclay and through clenched teeth he said, "If the dog stays he must stay out of my way at all cost.

Barclay's lips stretched into a sly smile and he winked at Mr. Swallows before walking out of the auditorium with us in tow. Once we were outside I pulled Barclay into a hug and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

"No problem love," he smiled, patting my head, "No what do you say we go back to my house for some dinner?"

Auditions started the very next day as promised. There were a variety of interesting characters here socializing with one another or isolating themselves as they practiced their parts. Alice's eyes raked each and every person, scratching down possible costumes for each individual in her sketch book. My sketch book was propped on my legs as I studied the stage and thought of possible backdrops. Lucien hid under my chair again, I could feel his head resting on my feet and he lazily chewed on my shoe laces; a nervous tick.

I saw Andrew walk on stage and clap his hand, calling forth everyone's attention, today he was dressed head to toe in red and pink, "Ladies and gentlemen we are about to begin! Please be curdiest to your fellow students and do not talk during the performances!" He then walked off stage and sat in the first row, directly in front of the stage, his clip board in hand. He proceeded to call names and the performances began. I was actually surprised with some of the students, they were wonderful, but I was also surprised at some of the other kids who just plain sucked and I wondered what possessed them to even think of auditioning. Whenever these kids came up I would see Alice fiercely scribble over her costume for that person.

The rest of the day dragged on in this manner and we were finally on to our last four auditions. I didn't hear the name that Andrew called on next, but the familiar little blonde girl that skipped on stage quickly caught my attention. She was short, probably Alice's height, and she wore a long lacy white blouse with tight black leggings and her curly blonde hair pulled into a messy pony tail. I recognized her immediately as the girl from the Café.

Alice recognized her too and paused from her drawings to listen, both of us curious as how she would perform. The girl took a deep breath and shook her head to loosen up; once she was ready she adjusted the microphone to her level and the bubbliness pushed aside from her features, she began to sing.

_Daylight  
See the dew on the sunflower  
And a rose that is fading  
Roses whither away  
Like the sunflower  
I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day . . ._

She sang softly at first, her dulcet voice ringing out throughout the silent auditorium, filling with volume and power as the song progressed. Alice and I were both awestruck that this petit little girl could have such a powerful, lovely voice.

_Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again_

_Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I musn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin_

She sang as if she had no audience, feeling the full emotion of the song like it was her own. Her face was a contorted in a mask of pain and longing and as the she reached the climax of the song her eyes lit in a strong determination.

_Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning_

Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is

_Look  
A new day has begun_

She hung on to the last note before slowly letting it fade. The silence lasted a second before the auditorium erupted in applause. We gave the girl a standing ovation as she curtsied and skipped happily off the stage. The students settled back down in their seats, buzzing with a renewed excitement. Huh, I was actually looking forward to this play.

Friday came faster than I anticipated and I was nervous as hell for tonight. I stood in front of the full length mirror in my room, looking myself up and down, readjusting the little black dress that Alice swore looked amazing on me. In my opinion it was a little too tight and revealing, I swear my breast were about to explode out it at any second. Oh lord and the heels, they were death traps!

Ok maybe I was exaggerating a little…the dress did fit me nice and it wasn't _that_ short. I was just really freaking out right now. My last boyfriend after Edward obviously didn't go to well so it was only natural that I was a little hesitant to go into this, but then again it was just a date, we weren't talking about a full blown commitment yet, I was just…overreacting. I sighed, closing my eyes and fingering the locket Alice gave me.

"Bella you're going to give yourself a heart attack," I heard Alice scowl. My eyes flew open to see her walking towards me, looking like a little kid in her giant black hoodie, sweat pants and glasses. I gave her a small smile and turned back to the mirror, fixing my hair and once again adjusting the dress.

"I'm sorry Ali, I'm just a little anxious."

"It'll be fine," she stated, slapping my hand away from the locket. She smiled at it, "He'd want this." I remained silent, looking down at my feet. Would he?

"Come on," Alice broke the silence, pushing me out of my room, "He's here."

How Alice does it I'll never know. The second those words left her lips the door bell rung, signaling Caleb's arrival. I heard Lucien bark at the door, something very out of character for him and once again I hesitated before shoving him out of the way and opening the door. And there he stood, looking just as nervous as I was in a black dress shirt and pants and his dark blonde hair combed down. I smiled when he met my gaze; he looked handsome.

"Bella," he smiled back and handed me a single red rose. Lucien growled as I took it from him, carefully holding it in my fingers so as to not get pricked by the thorns. It was beautifully bloomed and a bright red, its green petals fanning out from its stem, brushing gently against my skin.

"Thank you," I said just as Alice plucked the rose out of my hand, "I'll take that," she chirped and sprung away, hopefully to put it in water. I chuckled at her and turned back to Caleb.

"Shall we go?" he asked, extending his arm for me, I tentatively wrapped my arm around his in reply. Lucien made to follow me, but I quickly stopped him with my foot.

"No buddy you're staying here," I said pushing him back through the door. He fought me, whining and growling and putting my arm in his mouth like he wanted to bite me, "I promise I won't be home late, ok? Just let me have a few hours to myself please." He stopped struggling and met my eyes, his were pleading with me, "Please." He snarled and shook me off of him before storming back into the apartment. I sighed and shut the door.

Caleb saved me the embarrassment of driving in his cruiser and we walked the busy streets of Seattle in a clam bliss. The restaurant he took me to was extravagant; it was dimly lit and hummed with the conversations of other guests. The faint sound of the violin could be heard, playing quietly to even out the atmosphere of the room. The waiters elegantly went about the room in tuxedos, making sure the guests were comfortable. It was sweet that Caleb went through all this trouble just for me; no doubt this place was expensive.

We laughed and talked about nothing of importance and conversation never seemed to die during our dinner. I found I was actually enjoying myself; the smile plastered on my face was actually genuine. It must be the wine.

We talked about our families; apparently Caleb came from a small town in Tennessee and like many small town folks he wanted out, so he came to the big city that was Seattle for both the city life and the nature life, it was a bonus deal. He wasn't sure what made him strive to be a cop; I guess he just wanted to help people. When I told him my father was in the force as well he seemed generally surprised and that brought up a load of other questions about my family. Again I blame the wine for my ability to answer freely to his questions.

I told him of my life back in Arizona, of my father and mother and brother. I laughed at the memories of them and I felt an ache in my heart as I shared my stories. And then came the moment of truth.

"Why'd you come up here?" he questioned, sipping his wine. I was quite for a moment and all but chugged down my glass.

"My boyfriend passed away two years ago," My voice was raspy and I cleared it with another sip of wine, "Car accident."

"Oh, Bella," Caleb said softly, "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head, dismissing his condolences, "I just couldn't stand living there anymore, to many memories, ya know. One day I just packed my bags and left. Never looked back."

Caleb reached across the table and took my hand in his; his hand was rough, warm, and large over mine. I looked up at his grey blue eyes that shone with the candles glow and dim lighting of the restaurant. Again I caught myself smiling.

We walked silently home, our arms linked, enjoying each other's company and the night life, no words needed to be exchanged. He walked me to the lobby and up the elevator, leading me to my room. When we got to my door we both lingered nervously, expectantly, "I had a great time tonight, thank you."I said sincerely.

"Thank you for going out with me." He smiled, releasing my arm. "I'm glad you had a good time."

Again it was quite, my palms were sweaty and I was about to turn the knob and just go inside but his hand on my wrist stopped me. I looked up at him and his eyes were full of question and uncertainty; he was asking my permission.

I hesitated briefly, wondering if this was really what I wanted and I knew it was. I closed my eyes and leaned into him and that was all the invitation he needed. I felt his soft lips on mine, gently brushing them at first before he put more force into it. He reached out and cupped my face and I tangled my fingers in his hair, his lips molded with mine. He tasted like wine.

The kiss lasted only a minute and it left me blushing and breathless. He slowly pulled away, his eyes shining and he planted another kiss on my lips, "I'll see you soon." I couldn't find my voice to reply so I just nodded. He smirked, taking a step back, "Goodnight Bella." And he was gone.

My head was reeling as I unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment. I'm not too sure what just happened out there, but I liked it, and that scared me. I tugged off my heels, not wanting to wake up Alice and carried them to my room. I was surprised to find Lucien wasn't on my bed. I looked for him around my room as I changed into my pajamas but he wasn't in there. Odd.

I left my room in search for him. I checked in the bathroom, but the only animal there was Dolce curled up in the sink. I walked into the living room and jumped about a foot in the air when I saw him. He was lying on the couch absolutely still, a black silhouette in the darkness of the room, his head up straight and ears pointed, his brown eyes staring intently at me.

"Jesus Lucien," I hissed clutching my pounding chest, "What the hell are you doing here?" I heard the low growl rumble in his chest and his eyes shift to the clock on the wall and then back to me. I glance at the clock and saw it was nearly past midnight and cringed, I was really gone that long?

"Look, I'm sorry," I apologized, "I lost track of time. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow, now let's go to bed please." I made to go back into my room expecting Lucien to follow. But he didn't. He sat there, motionless, making no move to follow me. You've got to be kidding me.

"Lucien lets go," I ordered, pointing to my bedroom door. He huffed and got up, I sighed in relief. My satisfaction only lasted a second before it quickly changed to anger when I saw Lucien curl up in a ball on the sofa, his back to me.

"You know what, fine!" I yelled, not caring who I woke up anymore. He was so damn infuriating! Who the hell did he think was, my father? Little son of a bitch is what he was. I continued my ramble as I stormed off into my room and slammed the door shut. My eyes prickled and I quickly shut them, not allowing the tears to spill. I flopped down on my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin, burying my face in the pillow I gazed at the picture on my nightstand. Edward…my eyes blurred again. My thoughts went back to tonight, to Caleb, to the kiss. My lips still tingled from his touch. Edward was gone, I needed to move on. _This is what he would want. _Isn't it?

The meadow. I really questioned this place. What kept bringing me back here? What was the purpose of this place? I sighed and crumbled to the ground, lying on my side in the cool dirt I cried. I didn't feel like getting up and wondering the meadow, I didn't precisely care for it anymore. I closed my eyes.

I heard a snuffling sound before I felt the cold wet nose hit my face. I opened my eyes to see none other than Lucien in the grass beside me. He cocked his head to the side and showed me his teeth.

My brows furrowed in annoyance, "Shut up," I mumbled. He sneezed. All over me. I grumbled, rolling over to my back to face the sun. Lucien stood over me, blocking the suns rays, and dropped something onto my chest. I picked up the object and held it above my face, it was a red tulip. Lucien disappeared causing the sun to blind me; I cursed and sat up, turning the tulip in my fingers. It was pretty, with a waxy stem and petals, and was as red as the rose Caleb gave me.

"Undying love," acknowledged a warm, husky voice. I swirled around, startled, and saw Lucien standing behind me. I looked down at the flower and then back up at him and scowled.

"Why are you talking to me?"

Lucien ignored my comment and fixed his eyes on the flower in my hand, "Don't give up just yet, we're almost there." His mouth didn't move, his voice coming from the wind itself.

"Almost where?" I asked shaken. His eyes locked on mine and he smiled sheepishly, "you'll see."

It started to snow, and he disappeared.

**Bella has some pretty fucking weird dreams if you ask me v.v**

**Ok, I'm sorry I didn't really elaborate that much with the date….I hope you guys weren't expecting more, I thought I got all the important stuff in their nicely, ex: His family, her family, the kiss ;) More of this little couple will pop up again, but things are starting to get heated now that the musical is in progress.**

** Sorry again if I offended any of you with the whole drama people thing! xD I actually love the drama students in my school, a really close friend of mine is in it, but come on guys admit it, they're a bit dramatic about everything. And OMG Mr. Swallows! I couldn't resist his name! (If you don't get it you suck!)**

**Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! They made me so happy(: You guys are too funny. So another 5 before I update again.**

**Speaking of updates I am being shipped off to see family in Chicago for 3 weeks and I won't be able to update till I get back home. BUT! I will write while I'm over their so the next chapter will be ready by the time I get back home:3**

**So review! Have a safe and happy summer! Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone x)**

**AND LORY!UPDATE YOUR DAMN STORY: (**

**Pics of the Tulip and Bella's dress on my profile. **


	25. Dream

The weeks that followed my date with Caleb were both incredibly wonderful and just plain horrible. Things with Lucien haven't improved at all; he'll still go to school and other places with me but he avoids me at home and he even went as far as to pull out his bed from my room and into the living room where he now sleeps at night. His rejection hurt but there's nothing I can really do at this point, so I try my best to ignore it.

The school musical has been quite interesting. We've been working on the stage, performance and costumes for two weeks now and were not nearly close to being done. Mr. Swallows is freaking out on everyone and putting some unneeded stress on his performers. We were all losing our patience with him and I always left there with a headache. The only joy in my day was when I got to see Caleb.

I loved spending time with Caleb, just being with him made everything in my life so much easier. We didn't go out all that much, finding comfort in just relaxing at his house making dinner or watching moves and talking. Lucien would never step inside Caleb's house no matter what I bribed him with, preferring to sit outside on the porch with Angel or by himself. It always left me with a guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach and the sense that he was trying to tell me something. It also didn't help that Caleb said Angel was acting all weird and distant as well. I would lay awake for hours wondering if what I was doing was right and if what Alice said about Edward wanting this, was true.

It was Sunday night and I watched Lucien from the hall way, peeking around the wall at his darken figure. He looked out the sliding glass doors; his back was to me so his face was hidden and I couldn't detect what he was seeing. He stood there for a few more seconds, just gazing outside, at the stars or the moon, I prayed it wasn't the darken silhouette of a man, before he finally turned away and went to his giant pillow next the couch. He circled the bed twice, pawed at it and flopped down with a heavy sigh.

I pulled my gaze away from his sleeping form and made my way to my room. I tossed and turned for hours, my bed felt to empty and I was unnaturally cold. With the covers pulled completely over my curled up body I fell into a fitful sleep.

My feet were so cold they hurt. Chills ran up and down my spine causing goose flesh to completely cover my skin. I wrapped my arms around myself in a pitiful attempt to keep warm, but tremors still raked through my body. I could tell I was outside by the starlit sky above me, everything else was dark. Unsure of what to do I took a step forward and my foot sunk into something hard and cold…snow. I continued to trug through the frozen earth, hoping to find some sort of civilization I used the stars to guide me. But to be quite honest, I had no idea how the hell that worked so I was mindlessly wondering.

I stopped when I stepped onto a flat surface. I tested it and it seemed sturdy enough so I slowly continued forward. I only took three steps before I heard a loud crack that made me halt, I heard that sound before and I remembered the feeling of the ground shifting beneath my feet, at any moment I would fall through to the frigid waters below. I cursed and the ice broke, pulling me into its icy depth.

The water wasted no time in engulfing me, I tried to swim back to the surface but I was just pulled down deeper, the frozen water quickly numbing my body and heavily soaked clothing enabled me from swimming any longer so I succumbed to the current, and let it pull me under. I watched as bubbles, my air, floated around and above me and I was falling.

I wanted to throw up. I never liked the sensations of falling; the feeling of your stomach up in your throat and pounding head were extremely unpleasant. I had my eyes tightly shut; not wanting to see anything around me and the scream that had bubbled up was stuck in my throat with my stomach. It must have been only seconds but it felt like an eternity before I hit the ground. The impact of the fall stole my breath and my whole body ached, my head was spinning and when I was able to catch my breath once more I opened my tear filled eyes. I saw grass and dirt; slowly I lifted my head to the line of trees beyond. I was in the meadow and Lucien was walking towards me.

Anger bubbled inside me, this dog had ignored me for the past two weeks, made me walk through freezing snow, dropped me in a frozen lake and made me fall who knows how high to this godforsaken place and now he was walking to me as if nothing happen. I was wet, I was nauseas and I was pissed off.

I got to my feet, my vision blurry, and I stumbled a bit. Righting myself I glared at my dog, "Would you like to explain what the hell that was?" I yelled, or tried to; my throat burned making my voice hoarse. He stopped where he was and flattened his ears as he looked over his shoulder. I followed his line of sight but saw nothing, this irritated me and I lashed out at him, "I'm tired of this Lucien! I don't want to play this game anymore! What the hell do you want from me?"

He narrowed his eyes and contorted his face into a vicious snarl. I didn't even flinch; I was so infuriated I felt my blood pulse in my head and I wanted nothing more than to just hit him. Suddenly Lucien swiveled around and ran into the trees and without a second thought I ran after him.

Immediately after I pushed through the trees I was standing on a cloudy beach. Before I had the chance to catch a glimpse of my surroundings the scene changed and I was in a dimly lit hallway. I was standing on a cold tile floor; it was chilly in here and smelt of antiseptics and bleach. There was no doubt, I was in a hospital. The hallway extended before me, it was dark except for one square light overhead that flickered ominously. There was a scratching sound and my eyes shot up in time to see Lucien's tail disappear through a door.

I skidded down the hall after him, the sound of my bare feet slapping against the tile echoed throughout the empty hospital. I flew through the door I saw Lucien in and instantly regretted it. The bright room held a single hospital bed with beeping machinery surrounding it, the person who lay on the hospital bed was Edward.

He was as pale as snow, his red hair standing out like a flame. His body was painted with bruises and the jagged line of stitches on his face made me cringe. Hesitantly I went to him, my shaking fingers smoothing out his messy hair. His breathing remained steady as did his heart monitor, while my heart felt like it was about to explode out of my chest and I couldn't catch an even breath. It was so quiet I could hear the air spilling out of the air vents and there was a ringing in my ears, I wanted my pills, I was about to lose it.

My hand cradled his face, and I marveled at how beautiful he was despite the bruises and tubes that littered his body. When his eyes opened I gasped and recoiled away from him. His lovely emerald eyes were filled with such loathing and it was directed at me.

"You left me," he whispered, his voice laced with such sadness I couldn't hold back the sob that raked my chest, "You let me die."

My hand covered my mouth in attempt to quiet my sobs; I shook my head at him, wanting to tell him I would never leave him but the words would not leave my mouth.

"You let them kill me," The accusation in his voice was like a stab to my heart. How could he honestly think I would abandon him if I knew I could save him? He was right I left but only because I knew he wouldn't make it and I never left _him_, he was always with me. "I love you, Bella, why did you go?"

"No," I whimpered through tears, "Edward no, I love you. There was nothing I could do."

"I need you and your not here." He continued on as if I hadn't spoken, his tone wavered and cracked, his green eyes shimmered with unshed tears. He opened his mouth as if to say more but all that came out was a strangled cry. I threw myself at him, holding his face in between my hands calling his name over and over again. But he kept choking, tears falling down his now blue face; he wasn't breathing and he was in pain.

"Edward!" I wailed, wiping the sweat from his face and willing him to catch his breath again. His heart monitor was blaring and when I turned to glance at it I saw the reason why Edward wasn't breathing and I wished with all my heart that I could erase what I saw.

Lucien was positioned next to the monitors that kept Edward alive, his body jerking as he savagely tore at electrical cord plugged into the wall.

"Lucien!" I screamed rushing towards him. I pulled at his skin trying to pry him off, but with a sense of urgency he bit down harder, his chest vibrating from the growls he emitted. I punched his muzzle with such force he yelped and released the cord, but by then the flat line of the heart monitor signaled it was too late and I screamed.

I was kneeling in a patch of grass now but it wasn't the grass from my meadow, this one was brown, dead. Headstones loomed all around me with concrete angels sprouting from the ground, reaching up to the heavens, there blank eyes staring at the sky. I was in a cemetery and my heart stopped. Fall leaves crunched under my feet as I walked around the grave markers, averting my eyes to not see the names printed on them. I wondered around the cemetery for awhile until the sun began setting, giving the sky an orangey glow.

I gazed around the graveyard surprised to find that in this light it was actually beautiful. My eyes spotted Lucien hunched in front of a headstone and I found myself right behind him. Fear built up inside me, I wanted to run but my feet were glued to the floor. His brown eyes met mine, they were full of question, full of fear and I felt a strange pity for him. The headstone he sat in front of was simple and made of red marble, I could see the words printed on it, but I couldn't read what it said. Placed on top of it was an odd looking flower, it was shaped like a bell and white. I had never seen one before, especially in a cemetery.

Lucien moved out of the way to stand by my side; I kept my eyes on him and not at the words on the headstone. Lucien was well aware of this and he barked, looking at the headstone and back to me.

"I can't." I told him looking at my feet. I knew whose stone this was and I didn't want to see it. Lucien whimpered, clearly begging me to look, "Why?" I asked. He tilted his head to the side and snapped at the air. I took a deep breath and quickly, before I changed my mind, looked up at the stone. Engraved on the headstone was not what I expected and it left me with a lump in my throat and unable to speak. I kept re-reading it, unable to believe it was true, but there was no denying it, it was there in plain letters.

In Loving Memory of

Lucien

2009-2011

_Amor Fati_

Two years…it said he would die in two years. My eyes blurred with tears as I looked at him, "No," I whispered, "This isn't true. No!" He disappeared, the spot where he stood was now empty and I couldn't hold back the wail that escaped me, "Lucien!"

I woke up gasping and crying at the same time my alarm screeched beside me. I slammed my palm down on the clock, silencing it. I took even breaths trying to calm my heart but it wasn't working, the panic attack was coming with a vengeance. My whole body trembled as I yanked open my bedside table drawer and pulled out my bottle of pills. I popped two in my mouth and swallowed them dry, flopping down on my bed I waited for them to take effect. Almost instantly I felt my heart rate slow and I could take in more air, I still had shivers though.

It was ten o'clock and I needed to be in school in an hour, so I pulled myself up and dragged my feet to the bathroom where I took a long shower in hopes of washing my dream away.

The shower helped somewhat, I was much calmer as I got ready for the day. Alice was still asleep in her room with Jasper so I was silent as I went about the house. I dressed warmly, the forecast predicting a cold front coming in today and it was when I was leaving the apartment that I noticed something amiss. Lucien hadn't followed me out.

I went back to the living room to see him still on his bed. He lay on his side, his back to the window and if it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of his ribs I would have assumed him dead. That thought made my blood cold. I walked over to him and knelt down in front of him, resting my hand on his head, it was the first time I touched him in two weeks.

He opened his eyes in slits and let out a whine. I noticed the skin under his fur was alarmingly warm and he was shivering. Did dogs get fevers?

"Hey, honey," I cooed, petting him, "You ok?" He closed his eyes in response. I was really scared now and I shook him awake making him groan, but he still didn't move. Shit, I couldn't skip school because Alice was and I already planned on taking the day off the next two days, but I didn't want to leave Lucien like this. I heard a car honk downstairs and I knew it was Caleb waiting for me, biting my lip I slid off my bag and sprinted to my room and came back with a thick quilt from my bed. I tightly wrapped it around Lucien who was unresponsive the whole time; I kissed his forehead and quickly scribbled down a note in the kitchen to Alice to keep an eye on him while I was gone. I heard his faint bark of protest as I shut the door and met Caleb downstairs.

LPOV

My head was pounding. I heard Bella walking around the apartment but I couldn't open my eyes to see her. I felt like someone got a sledge hammer and went crazy inside my head, it was unbearable. I was also cold, shivers were coming from inside me and I wanted to curl up my body but I couldn't move. Bella's cold fingers were on me and she spoke to me but her words were a blur, when I opened my eyes to see her, the sunlight that shone through the glass doors blinded me and caused my head to pulse. Bella wrapped me in something warm but I was still cold and my body quivered. I heard Bella walk away and made to leave the apartment, I called to her but she still left without me. She was alone.

**Flower: White Heather, meaning protection; wishes will come true. (Pic on my profile)**

**The Latin phrase **_**Amore Fati **_**means 'Love of Fate' if you go on my profile the definition is explained and why it is relevant to the story.**

**Ok so I'm back! :D Chicago was amazing I had so much fun! It was exactly the escape I needed but I'm happy to be home(:**

**This chapters short but I got a lot in there so pay attention to the little details. Next chapter will be up in about a week considering that I'm going to Orlando tomorrow with the family so stay tuned! It's really intense!**

**Now for some shout outs! I would like to thank **_**Karen1109**_** for being my 100****th**** review! You rock! I would also like to thank everyone else who reviewed you guys are amazing 3 especially **_**Magicaltears **_**who not only reviewed the last chapter but every other chapter as well after just finding my story! Your reviews put a smile on face (: I can't wait to hear from you all again.**

**Ok one last thing. I have a Tumblr and I decided I will allow you guys to follow me if you want. I will NOT be posting sneak peeks to my story though because I hate spoiling stuff ^.^ But just for you guys I'll put up a few post of when I'm going to update and the like. So follow me! It'll be fun:3**

**.com**

**HAPPY LATE SHARK WEEK! Bye:D**


	26. Forthcoming

**OMG Guys thank you so much for all your amazing reviews!:D (Sarcasm hand raised). This is what I would be saying if I GOT any reviews.**

"I'll see you later."

"Bye, Hun," I always got butterflies when he called me that and they only intensified when he leaned over to place a light kiss on my lips, "Remember I'll be here at nine to pick you up."

"Yeah, ok." I nodded while stepping out of the car and into the frigid air outside.

"Hey," Caleb stopped me; I raised an eyebrow at him, shifting in my spot, impatient to get inside the warmth of the building, "Are you sure you don't want to take Angel?" at hearing his name the dog in the backseat let out a loud bark.

"I've already told you I'm fine," I said rolling my eyes, "Now I got to go, I'll call you if anything." I shut the door before he could utter a protest. After I told Caleb that Lucien was sick this morning he insisted I'd take Angel for the day, an offer I politely refused, Angel was a working dog and his job did not consist of babysitting me.

This whole situation was getting very tiresome, everyone was walking on eggshells with me and treating me like a child. I was never allowed to go out alone; Lucien always had to be with me, like a bodyguard, and if he wasn't everyone freaked out. I was just thankful Alice was asleep when I left or I know she wouldn't have let me come to school alone.

Entering the dark auditorium I was immediately bombarded with the yells of Mr. Swallows, about what I wasn't sure, he always had something to complain about. I ducked my head as I walked past him and up the stage where I passed Bree, the perky blonde girl who sang Memory for her audition and got the role of Glinda the good witch. She rolled her eyes at Mr. Swallows when she saw me and I gave her a small smile before she went to the front of the stage and I moved to the back.

Back here it was utter chaos, where only the brave dared enter. The floor was covered with paint splattered tarts and buckets upon buckets of paint and brushes. Random planks of wood were spewed across the ground with jagged nails poking out of them, and large metal and wooden beams hung low in the air just waiting to strike you on the head. It was a safety hazard but I was used to it and was able to navigate through the labyrinth with ease.

I dropped my bag on the floor next to me and started setting up to work on the back drop, that wasn't even halfway done yet and I was already sick of the color green. I fished out my iPod from my bag and plugged in my headphones, turning my volume on loud, I tuned out the world.

I must have been painting for hours when I was interrupted by my phone vibrating in my pocket. I groaned and wiped my paint smeared hands on my jeans before reaching into my pocket for the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bells," Alice's sang on the other end.

"Hi. How's Lucien?" I asked, desperately wanting to know how he was holding up. I still felt guilty for leaving him alone when he was ill.

"Well I called the vet and they want me to bring him in, even though they say it could just be a migraine," she explained, "But he seems to be doing better, he just got up now."

Hearing her optimism did nothing for my nerves, I was still worried about Lucien and expressed my concern, "I still want you to take him in just in case it's something worse."

"Yeah ok, do you want me to pick you up?"

"No I can't leave yet, I still have stuff to finish here," I answered regrettably. My phone beeped and I pulled it away from me ear to peek at the flashing screen that signaled my battery was dying, "Shit Alice, my batteries gonna die I have to go. Call me when you get back from the vet."

"Ok bye!"

"Bella!" Someone screamed and grabbed my waste, causing me to scream. The familiar howl of laughter behind me dissolved my fear and left me seething. I whirled around to face Barclay and yelled, "Jesus Christ are you crazy?"

"Sorry Love," he chuckled, pulling me into a one armed hug, "But I couldn't resist teasing you."

I grumbled and pushed him away. Straightening out my shirt I turned to my painting, "What do you want?"

"A favor."

"What kind of favor?" I glared.

"A little one." He promised, squinting his eyes. I wasn't convinced.

"How little?"

"Very little."

"Ok what?" I asked dropping my brush into the bucket of paint at my foot; I didn't feel like painting anymore.

"Well you know Halloweens coming up," He started, "And its Sara and mines anniversary so…"

"You need me to watch the Twins," I finished.

"Yes!" He cheered, "So what do you say?"

"You ask me this every year and I always say yes," I pointed out, "Why the hell would you think I'd answer differently today?"

"I'm just trying to be polite," He smiled with a wink, "So is it a yes?"

"Yeah, it's a yes," I smirked, "But good luck trying to convince Alice, again."

He shrugged, "I'll bring her back some candy or something. By the way where's that dog of yours?" His brows furrowed as he looked for Lucien.

"Sick at home," I sighed.

"Is everything ok? He asked with concern.

"We don't know," I replied, "Alice is taking him to the clinic now so I'll find out soon."

"That's not good," he muttered rubbing the stubble on his chin before nodding at me, "You look like you could use a break, want to get some coffee?"

I grinned, "That sounds great."

Our coffee break lasted for an hour, during which Alice called about Lucien, who apparently is completely fine and it was in fact just a migraine. I could not describe the relief I felt at hearing that, I didn't even want to think about what I would do without that dog. But my content was short lived on the account that Caleb was working late and wouldn't be able to pick me up. Though I reassured him that I would call Alice to come get me, my phone finally died before I was able to contact her and I was the only one left in the auditorium. So my only option was to take the bus home. I suddenly felt like throwing up.

I walked out of the school and immediately noticed the temperature drop. I tightly wrapped my coat around my body and rubbed my arms in attempt to warm myself with the friction. It was dark outside and gently sprinkling, the streetlights casting an ominous orange glow against the black night. I could see the bus stop from here and knew it was just a short distance away but the sudden feeling of dread had me hesitating and I checked my phone again even though I knew it was dead.

I shivered and with a sigh that sent a puff of steam into the air I quickly made my way to the bus stop. The loud echoing of my footfalls had me nearly in tears, _why the hell was it so quiet? _Something wasn't right; I could feel it in the air. Someone was watching me. _Fuck_. _Just make it to the stop and you'll be ok, you'll get on the bus and go home and everything will be ok._

I kept chanting that in my head over and over again but when I finally reached the stop the horrible feeling in my stomach didn't go away. I looked both way for the bus but saw no trace of it, I was breathing hard, the frost in the air a cloud around my head. I shoved my hands in my bag and searched for my anxiety pills. I felt the hard plastic of the bottle and yanked it out in relief, popping the cap off.

"Hello Bella," His voice purred behind me. I jumped at the sound, dropping my pills on the floor, and I felt my blood go cold. Slowly I turned to face him.

**I do apologize for the late update. School started again and having all AP and Honors classes does get in the way of my personal life. But I promise I'll try harder to get my chapters up quickly.**

**You guys are left with a cliff hanger, 5 reviews for the next chapter which is gonna be beast!**

**Which is why that one might take a bit to get done. **

**So follow me on Tumblr, my link is on my profile.**

**P.S. My adorable kitty Azula is rubbing herself on the screen which means she sends you all a big hello! :3**


	27. Dont cry

**This chapter took me forever and a half to complete and I apologize for that. I'm somewhat satisfied with it, but most of all I'm incredibly proud with myself for being able to write it (I can't wait to tell Bella! ((My friend not the book character)) she'll be so happy(: )**

**Please, lots of reviews for this one, since I only got one for the last two chapters (Thank you **_**Ex0tic**_**). More reviews = faster updates(:**

**WARNING!: This chapter contains graphic violence ( I don't want to spoil it too much), and I really don't want to trigger any unpleasant memories because of its contents (cause I know they suck).**

**Well enjoy, and remember to follow me on Tumblr. **

**LOP**

The clock over the stove struck 9:10. Bella wasn't scheduled to be home until around 9:45, but I was still on edge. Something wasn't right; she shouldn't have gone to school today. If anything were to happen to her it would be my fault, what the hell was I doing getting sick? If you could even call it that, a bloody headache was all it was.

"Goddamn it Lucien!" Alice screamed, finally losing her patience, "You're making me nervous. Stop pacing!"

I looked her straight in the eye and barked. Her face turned an unhealthy shade of red and she threw herself off the couch and propelled herself at me, latching on to my collar and dragging me to the balcony. She slammed the glass door so hard that it shook and slid the curtain shut. I growled and resumed my pacing on the small space, standing on my hind legs I looked over the balcony railing, searching for any sign of Bella. To my dismay there were none and I plopped down hard on my hunches, threw my head back and howled. Loudly. Lights from the other apartments flared on and a variety of dogs answered my call. Inside I heard Alice turn up the volume of the television, so I howled louder.

The sound of shoes scraping against pavement made me stop. I adjusted my ears to hear better and by the sound of it they were close. I leaned over the balcony, looking down at the street, immediately finding the source of the sound. It was a man casually walking on the sidewalk. He was young, with baggy clothes and a backpack hanging off his shoulder. He looked harmless, but enraged and frustrated I snarled at him and let out a heavy bark. He glanced up, startled and his eyes widened when he saw me and I barked again. He scurried across the sidewalk with his head bowed, I followed him from the balcony, barking and howling at him until he was out of sight, and even then I continued. I barked and spat at every car or person that went past me, my rage flaring each time it wasn't Bella.

It wasn't long before Alice came storming on to the balcony and throwing me back into the house. Immediately I ran to the door and barked, then I went to Bella's room and Alice's room and the bathroom barking the whole way until I reared up back to Alice and bawled in her face. The doorbell rang as she was about to explode. I left Alice and charged at the door, whining and prancing in front of it, waiting for Alice to open it. She glared at me as she reached the door and looked through the peek hole; she grimaced at what she saw and cursed under her breath.

"Jasper, grab the dog," she ordered. Jasper obeyed without question, lacing his fingers around my collar and tightly pulling me to his side. I tensed, ready to attack whoever was at the door.

Alice pulled open the door with a bright smile on her face, "Mrs. Koch!" She greeted over enthusiastically, "What can I help you with?" Mrs. Koch was a tall elderly women with short brown hair perfectly pulled back in a brown headband. She dressed in a thick leopard print coat and matching heels and held a scorn on her wrinkled face.

"I come home from a long day at work, longing to relax with a cup of tea," she spoke detached, her voiced laced with a heavy German accent that made her sound menacing, "And all I hear is this dog's racket."

"I apologize, Mrs. Koch," Alice said with earnest, "I really don't know what has gotten into him today, he's usually calmer."

Mrs. Koch raised an eyebrow, "I knew from the very beginning that that dog would be a nuisance. You're a smart women Alice and I have been grateful you and Bella have not acted like other girls your age, but I will not stand for this. If I hear that dog one more time I am calling Animal Services." She left without another word, her threat hanging in the air. Alice cursed loudly and snatched my collar out of Jaspers grip before proceeding to drag me into the hallway.

"Alice, sweetie," Jasper said quietly but urgently, "Maybe we should take him out for bit; some fresh air would do him good. Just until Bella gets home, he'll-."

Alice cut him off with a chortle, pausing right in front of Bella's room, "That's just what he wants, the second we take him outside he's gone and you know it." She opened the door and shoved me inside, "Not another word Lucien!" she threaten and slammed the door, leaving me alone in Bella's room.

**BOP**

"_Hello Bella," His voice purred behind me. I jumped at the sound, dropping my pills on the floor, and I felt my blood go cold. Slowly I turned to face him._

"Jacob," I whispered and he edged closer to me. Caught in the grip of fear I was left immobile, my vision becoming blurry due to my trembling body. I couldn't breathe.

"Don't act so surprised to see," he smiled, his white teeth gleaming, "I told you we'd be seeing each other soon. Didn't you get my letter?" He scrunched up his eyebrows as if he was truly none the wiser, then he laughed. A cold chill ran up my spine and my eyes watered, _were the hell was the bus? Screw the bus, I wanted my dog. _

"I need to get home," I choked; my voice went barely above a whisper, "Please…Just let me go home."

He sighed and turned away, "Now Bella, why the rush? I just got here." He was taunting me and I took a step back, "You can go home, after were done getting acquainted again." In a flash he had his fingers wrapped around my wrist, I yelped in surprise and pain as his fingers tightened around it.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, finding my voice and trying to yank my hand free of his, "Jacob let go!" I was panicking now, I was too weak, and I couldn't fight Jacob off no matter how hard I tried. Within seconds he had thrown me into the darken ally in front of the bus stop and had be pinned to the wall behind a dumpster that smelled of rotten garbage and cat pee.

I let out an earsplitting scream that made my throat raw, without hesitation Jacob slapped me, silencing me. I started hyperventilating as Jacob pulled out a knife from his back pocket and pressed it to my throat while he sneered, "Don't make this harder than it has to be Bella. Not another sound and I promise it won't hurt so much."

"Jacob, please," I begged, tears freely falling from my eyes, "Please don't do this."

"Now baby," he cooed, sliding the knife down my neck and pulling my sweater apart, "We haven't even started." He stuck the knife in my shirt and ripped down; from the hem to the bottom my shirt flew open, exposing my bare skin underneath. I gasped as the frigid air hit my naked flesh, rising goose bumps. He tugged off my bra and immediately wrapped his wet mouth around my exposed breast, while tightly cupping the other one in his hand. I cried out as he bit down hard on my breast and began struggling; words unable to escape me from the terrible sobs that racked my body. I kicked Jacob in the leg and scratched at his face; he cursed and threw me on the dirty floor. My head ricocheted off the ground causing me to almost lose consciousness.

He was on top of me, slapping and punching my face until the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth, I coughed, choking on my blood and bile. Jacob fumbled with the button on my pants before quickly pulling them down to my ankles along with my panties. "You're going to be so tight," he hissed, running his fingers over my sensitive area, "I can't wait to get inside of you."

_ Oh God no. Edward please, help me. Send Lucien, send anybody! _"Please don't," I sobbed, trying to push him away, "Stop Jacob. Please stop!"

He groaned and grabbed both my wrist in one of his large hands, stretching them over my head, "What did I say Bella? Not a w-" There was the sound of feet scratching on pavement that cut Jacob off, he stared up for a moment, his eyes filled with anger and again he cursed, pulling the knife out of his pocket. He let all his weight fall on top of me, crushing me and pulled his clammy hand over my mouth while holding the knife to my neck with the other. With my hands free once more I clawed at the hand that covered my mouth, causing Jacob to press the blade tighter to my neck, letting it nick my skin.

"Shut the fuck up Bella," he growled low in my ear, "Or I swear I will slit your throat open right here." The glint in his eyes showed that he meant it and I let out a small whimper. Jacob shifted on top of me and I felt a pressure on my ribs. Jacob had made a mistake; his movement had caught the person's attention.

"Hello?" It was a male's voice and it sounded strangely familiar, but the terror that clouded my head wouldn't let me identify him. Inconspicuously I tried to make a distinctive noise to attract the man's attention, but Jacobs's body and fear had me paralyzed. I felt cool rain gently splash my face and heard the man's receding footsteps. Jacob chuckled and pulled himself up, still hovering over me. I started to cry.

He wasted no time in unzipping his pants and tugging them off. I closed my eyes and tried, one last time, to make him stop, "Jacob…don't." It came out low and raspy and I'm surprised he even heard me at all.

"Hush," he breathed, once more pulling my hands over my head, "Don't cry."

He entered me, ripping and tearing as he went, not a thought to my comfort he didn't wait for me to adjust. Our screams were drowned out by the roar of thunder, the pain increasing with every merciless thrust. He was in a state of pure ecstasy, grunting like a dying animal as he relentlessly pounded into me while biting and sucking on my skin. I never imagined I could scream so loud before, even with my throat scratched and sore I didn't stop. Jacob didn't bother covering my mouth, the rain had picked up dramatically, allowing my screams to just blend it. Jacobs hand tightened around my wrist and I thought I felt a distinctive pop. Jacob didn't seem to notice, he continued to violate me and curse at me.

I attempted to focus on other thoughts, trying to block out the pain and disgrace. I thought of Edward and Lucien and home. Safe things, happy things, anything but this torture and soon it became too much…

I'm not sure how long it lasted; it felt like hours before Jacob finally detached himself from me, both of us panting heavily. Jacob hopped up and starting dressing, his cloths soaked. I lay motionless, staring up at the cloudy sky, rain drops stinging my eyes, mixing in with the tears, blood and dirt that stained my face. Jacob bent down next to me, still staring at my exposed body with hunger. Rain splashed his face, dripping around his mouth as he spoke, "I'm going to let you go home now, just like I promised," the way he said it made it seem like he was doing me a true kindness, "But I will come back for you." And he left…just like that.

I let out a shaky breath and slowly got up. I cried out when a sharp pain shot through my abdomen, instinctively I went to clutch it, causing my wrist to throb. Everything hurt and I wanted nothing more than to just curl up in a ball and die, but I couldn't, I needed to get back home where it was safe. Gently I pulled up my pants and hugged my ripped shirt and coat tightly around my shaking form and made my way home.

**LPOV**

I felt nothing but dread. Something had happened. It was ten o'clock, raining and there was no sign of Bella. I could feel Alice getting anxious but she stayed put on the couch, trying to wait it out. My head was resting on the windowsill next to Bella's bed. I watched the rain drip down the glass, trying to pass the time and then I saw her. She was limping along the sidewalk, taking her time to get to the apartment, completely soaked.

I howled and jumped off the bed, throwing myself at the door. It shook and I hit it again and again, ready to knock the damn thing down. Alice screamed, "Lucien!" and rushed towards the bedroom, flinging the door open as I lunged for it again. I hit the wall across the room, stumbling to regain my balance I shot to the front door, ignoring Alice's shrills of protest. I made it to the door just as it started to open. I froze at the sight before me, my heart sinking.

Behind me Alice gasped, _"Oh my God!"_

**I think I disserve some hot chocolate. **


	28. Chapter 28

"Oh my god what happened?" her voice cracked and she seemed paralyzed at the foot of the living room. Her eyes fixated on the sight before her, of her best friend, bruised, bloody and beaten. Who couldn't even make it past the door, instead her legs gave in and she sank to the floor. The white carpet that before had been so precious, now slowly soaked in blood and rain water.

The dog reached her and she collapsed with her arms around his neck, her body racked in sobs. That is when Alice finally moved and screamed Jasper's name.

"Bella talk to me what happened?" she begged near tears herself with her hands fluttering around like a bird, unsure of wear she could place them without causing any pain, "Please Bella what happened?" she turned to Jasper whose face had gone as pale as the once white carpet, "Call Caleb!"

Jasper rummaged through the kitchen frantically attempting to locate the phone and when succeeded proceeded to punch the familiar number. Alice now settled on placing her hand on Bella's drenched hair causing her to flinch and tighten her hold on the dog. For the first time, Alice heard a threating growl come from within the animal's throat, directed at her. The realization of the extent of what had happened slowly dawned on her and she looked at her friend in horror and once again begged her to talk to her.

"She needs to go to the hospital," Jasper's voice behind her made her jump but her eyes stayed on Bella, "Caleb said to take her straight to the hospital. Don't let her wash or change. We need to go now." The urgency in his tone was clear to Alice as well as the hidden message. Bella heard it too and her now small whimpers turned into a plea.

It was barely audible but Alice could just make out the desperate no's. Her heart hurt and she had to turn away from her to look at Jasper's clear eyes. Seeing the pain in his love's eyes he bent down and gently pushed her aside to get to Bella.

"Come on Bells," his drawl soothing and his motions slow, "We're going to help you ok." He touched her arm and she screamed a terrible gut wrenching scream and jerked her whole body away from his. The dog snarled and positioned his body awkwardly over Bella's, his neck still tight in her grasp. With his teeth glittering white and his eyes locked on Jasper the warning was clear: _touch her again and you'll be the one in the hospital. _

Alice felt like throwing up. For once, Miss Always Prepared Take on the World Alice was at a loss of what to do. Tears fell from her eyes at the sight of seeing Bella like this, huddled against the door crying and trembling and hanging on to the neck of that dog as if he was a life line. She had seen her fair share of panic attacks but it was nothing compared to the raw fear that she felt radiating off of Bella. She herself wanted to curl in a ball and cry, but no she needed to be strong for her. She had known Bella for years and she would not abandon her now.

She wiped her tears, took a deep breath and in the most stern tone she could muster said "Bella breath, you need to calm down and breath, ok?" she tried to touch her, putting her hand on her shoulder and when the dog growled she glared at him and all but growled back, "And you shut it I'm trying to help." He lolled his tongue out in response, but kept his lip raised over his teeth.

Turning away from him and encouraged by a lack of negative response from Bella to her touch, she gently rubbed her arm, "Are you listening to me Bella? You're safe now; we just need to take you to the hospital to make sure everything is ok."

Bella shook her head and again Alice could barely hear her protest over her ragged tears. "I know you're scared, but I'm here and I'll stay with you and nothing will happen to you." She peeled one of her hands away from the dog's fur and placed it on her stomach, "Follow my breathing."

It was a trick she learned to help Bella out of a panic attack; by feeling the steady rise and fall of Alice's stomach she was able to match the rhythm of her calm breathing. It took a few minutes of coaxing but soon Bella got the hang of it and aside from the few hiccups, Bella was somewhat calmer.

"Look at me Bella," Alice said, running her fingers through the tangled mess that was Bella's hair. She hesitated, sniffling a few times, before she raised her head from the dog's neck and looked at Alice. Her face was black with bruises and caked with dried blood, one eye was completely swollen shut while the other was red and blotchy from her crying and wouldn't quite focus. Alice tried not to cringe.

She swallowed before asking, "Are you ready to go?" Immediately fresh tears welled up in Bella's eye and she bit her cracked lips, "I promise it'll be ok," Alice met her stare and hoped Bella would see the sincerity in her eyes, she wouldn't leave her.

Bella's mouth opened and closed and she swallowed before repeating the motion, "Can-" her voice was hoarse and when she tried to clear it she winced and shut her good eye. She tried again, "Can L-Lucien come?"

"Yes of course he can come," Alice said hastily, relief flooding her. Bella's body sagged and she nodded releasing the dog. She helped Bella to her feet, catching her when she buckled with a cry, "Shhh it's alright," she cooed, "I know it hurts, it's alright." Bella leaned heavily on her and too weak with pain and exhaustion allowed Jasper to help as well.

They got her down the hall and to the elevator and finally into the car and out of the building. They drove the wet streets of Seattle in silence. Alice holding Bella in the back seat with Lucien curled beside them, quietly watching.


End file.
